Angel May Cry
by 4Soldiers
Summary: When Bayonetta accidentally helps half blooded Chronomage Victoria release her powers and nearly send them into a rewritten history of  Feudal Japan, she must not only find a way to help them get back home, but also survive the warring states as well.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue: Umbran Tears of Blood_**

500 years after the clans of light and darkness vanished, the entrusted power from both clans nearly fell into great chaos; but thanks to both Umbran witches' efforts, the great demise never came to be. Unaware of the danger the world once faced, people of ignorance went along their way with no mind that the whole world was saved by the acts of the last members of the Umbran Witches: Bayonetta, once known at one point in her life as Cereza, and Jeanne, her childhood friend. However, two years since the incident of Isla de Sol, another threat would rise to once again threaten the realm of the living. King Medius, ruler of the kingdom of Saul, has found a strong demand for weapon forgery from the souls of the living and has sent out countless generals to not only hunt for the remaining witches, but also the other kingdoms surrounding Vigrid and their heirs. Now Medius was rumored to have been born with the powers of a Chronomage, a sacred angel blessed with the power to cross over time and dimensions. Possibly over 1000 of years old, the citizens of Saul, Vigrid, and the neighboring Kingdoms had greatly feared him for his terrifying curse he was born with. Aware of his power hungry ambitions, Bayonetta and Jeanne disappeared from Europe.

Meanwhile, as the last of the Dark Clan went into hiding, a young girl with Silver hair and peridot green eyes walked to what was once her family's kingdom of Selan. During the incident of Isla de Sol, Selan was a land of beauty and peace, much like Vigrid. What was left of it was rumble and abandon buildings with their structure ready to fall. However, the dark secret about that kingdom was that both the Queen and King of Selan were descendants of those that came from Heaven. Queen Roselee was rumored to have been a Chronomage who centuries back, served alongside of Medius. King Trevor's rumors were different to that of his wife. Rumor was said that he had the blood of the Goddess of Chaos, Mieyura, and had the strength to bring lands of great power to ruins. Now both the King and Queen shared a relationship that was special to both them and their people that would eventually carry on to their daughter. A special child who would be born with Silver hair and peridot green eyes. Her name is Victoria.

Now the kingdoms of Selan and Saul didn't have a great standing tie with each other, considering that Medius protected Vigrid while Roselee and Trevor demanded for the city's eradication from the face of the earth. Eventually, both lands embraced war. The first war occurred during Bayonetta's awakening. It was the war that brought Princess Victoria into this world at the price of Queen Roselee. During the first war, Roselee was nine monthes pregnant during the war while fighting alongside Trevor. They were winning the war until Medius had called out from the heavens a lumen sage to have both the royal family of Selan cut down. The invading Angels attacked the castle, wounding both Trevor and Roselee and causing Roselee to give birth to Victoria. When sacrificing the last of her strength, Victoria was brought into the world as her mother had departed it. The second war occurred 20 years after Victoria's birth. In hopes to mend the relationship of Selan and Saul, Trevor proposed a letter to Medius asking for a truce to be made. Medius' response to Trevor was a political marriage. Now Medius had a bastard son named Vector (Age: 20) and a royal son named Alex (Age: 6). Hoping to bring peace between the entangled kingdoms, Trevor agreed to have Victoria, his only daughter, marry Vector. Despite the fact the counselors disapproved of the marriage, Trevor and Medius both fought to make sure that peace was met between their kingdoms.

Now the odd fact about Victoria and Vector was the fact that they were both childhood friends who both attended the religious ceremonies in Vigrid. Alongside them were royal members of other kingdoms: Grey Fulgar (Age: 23) of Rastan, Illsaide Lassen (Age unknown, looks around 20) of Serge, and Ellie Dekan (Age: 20) of Adele. As much as the children were able to get along, their kingdoms were of great quarrels over the territory take over of Vigrid. Years that had gone by, Victoria and each one of the friends grew feelings for one another but it was of a sad love twist. Grey had fallen for Ellie, who had a crush on Vector, who had feelings for Victoria, who was dating Illsaide until his kingdom suddenly disappeared with him and his family when she turned 16. Two years after Illsaide had disappeared mysteriously with his kingdom, Trevor had Victoria engaged to Vector while she was feeling heartbroken. With the two young couple together, the wedding was then planned. However, two weeks before the wedding, Vector visited the kingdom of Selan to speak with Trevor when, upon his arrival to the palace, Trevor collapsed from a heart attack. As Vector was trying to save him, Victoria had returned to the palace after visiting Vigrid. As she arrived to the palace, she found her dead father in the arms of her weeping friend. As she ran to see her father, a overbearing feeling of grief had struck her as she grabbed the letter that was under her father's hand. As she read the letter, Vector, still sobbing, told her:

"I couldn't save him. His heart must have bursted...when he read that his brother, Cimon, who he hadn't seen for the last 800 years, had lived to have grandchildren who would become your relatives of House Edge. Victoria...I'm your friend. Why didn't you tell me that you were a child of the Goddess of Chaos and the daughter of a chronomage that once served my father? Now that Trevor is gone, what will we do? If news of this gets to my father, another war between Selan and Saul will break out."

Victoria, still grieve stricken, closed the letter and took off running out of Selan and then...out of Europe. As she ran, she could only try smiling and laughing, even though she struggled to coup with her father's death and being heartbroken. After deserting the only kingdom she once lived in, Medius then deemed her as the murderer of Trevor and thus annihilated the kingdom of Selan. Four months after the kingdom was leveled and the other kingdoms had suddenly disappeared except Saul, Victoria walks once again in the land where she lost everything. As she passes the ruins and relics of her destroyed home, she heads north to the Royal family Cemetery, carrying with her a bundle of roses to lay on both her father's grave and her mother's grave. As she approaches the gate, she stops to see a rather tall woman in a nun's suit praying over the graves of her parents. Upset, she approaches the woman, thinking that she was sent by Medius to desecrate her parents graves.

"Hey you, I don't care if your from the church of Eversing or from Vigrid. Get away from my mom and dad's graves!"

The tall woman turned to the young girl carrying the flowers.

"That certainly won't do. Manners like that would make your parents cry." She then closed the bible and spoke to the girl. "Are you Victoria Selan Edge? Daughter of Roselee Selan and Trevor Edge?"

"And if I am?"

The woman then took out a syringe and pushed it into the girl's chest. As Victoria dropped the roses and pulled the injected syringe out of her body, she looked at the woman as she walked closer to her.

"Victoria...I'm not use to kidnapping people, but you sure have a strange way of having Angel's find you." She laid Victoria on the grass of the cemetery. As Victoria started to black out, the woman finally told her name. "My name is Bayonetta. I'm here to protect you."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Getsuhime, the lunar wind princess  
><em>**

It has been almost a full year since Bayonetta had rescued the young displaced princess from an almost inevitable fate. Working to get some money to find a home, young Victoria worked as a waitress at the Gates of Hell, a bar owned by secret arms dealer Rodin. As she served drinks to customers that occasionally visited, Bayonetta walked in as Rodin prepared another drink for Victoria to hand out.

"Well, you've returned to escort the silver haired maiden to her house?" He asked in a rather humorous gesture which Victoria took as an insult since she had no place to go.

"Flatter me Rodin. I just finished taking care of a pesky Beloved that tried to follow me back here."

"It's strange how after the incident on Isla de Sol that all these Angels are now swarming out of Heaven just for a quick vacation to no where. Found anything out for the rookie here?"

"It seems that our so-called holy friends are being ordered out to hunt young Vicky here by the strong commands of the King of Saul. Ever since the demise of the last Lumen Sage, his deal with Jubileus was broken which sent him into a swirling state of hell. Which reminds me, Vicky?"

Victoria spun around with her face flushed in her.

"It's Victoria! I'll never allow people like you call me by my nickname! Grey, Illsaide, and Ellie are the only ones who should call me by that. You are a soulless witch who dragged me into hell with you just so that you can torment me? I have nothing and you have the nerve to call me by that name. I don't even know anything about you that I would consider a friend. The only thing I know about you Bayonetta..." She clinched her fist as the mark on her leg started to glow. "...is that your people, the Umbran Witches, existed to make sure that my mother and Medius would never see each other to have a pure blooded Chronomage baby. If you think I should shut up, then give me a reason to trust you."

Bayonetta casually walked to Vicky and tilled the young girl's jaw open. She placed a red rose lollipop in her mouth and then closed it with a flick of her wrist from under Vicky's jaw.

"Little one, since you don't want me calling you by the name you would associate with your friends, I share a 500 year old bond with your mother through my mother. During the time of her 1000 year old slumber, my mother told me so much about her from the days before she met my father."

With her shift down for the night, Vicky took her leave and waved back to Rodin with her back to him. As the two women walked out the bar, since it was now night and the moon was now up, Bayonetta decided to try bonding with young Vicky. As ever, Vicky responded with disbelief.

"You must be bluffing. My father told me that he never knew any of my mother's friends so do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

She stroked Vicky's long silver hair as the girl sat their confounded by what the witch was saying.

"From that look on your face, I guess you don't understand what I'm talking about. I'll explain myself...Roselee and my late mother had a relationship that was mother and daughter type of love. Even though my mother was orphaned at a young age, she sought a way out of her sorrow. Even though it was deemed forbidden to visit the crystal camber of Roselee, my mother stepped forth in hopes that she would find someone to help her, a friend. Eventually she did speak to her. I never met her at all. Jeanne, the other Umbran Witches, and I didn't understand it. However, I then understood another reason why my mother wanted me to live."

The moon emerged from the clouds and glistened Vicky's silver hair.

"The primary reason why she wanted me to live, even though I was called impure to the rest of the Umbran Clan, was to make sure that someday, after the threat of the world was gone; I was to find her and protect what is left of the family of the woman my mother once cherished." Vicky then pitched the now dissolved lollipop into a trash can as they continued to walk down the empty street. "Personally, I don't like children. Now making them...well, that's a whole new deal that you should be allowing yourself to get into."

"To be truthful, you horrible guardian...I had no idea that you wanted me to give into secret desires. Ever since Illsaide disappeared, that is something that I never want to sink into. I know in my heart that I will see him again. If Eversing wills it, then we will meet again someday." Her smile then faded to a depressed frown. "I wonder if I can say the same for Vector, my cousin Grey, and Ellie. Medius took away everything that made them the people that I admired. Grey became a displaced nomad whose now traveling the world. Vector is enslaved by his own father's will, and Ellie...because the wedding was called off, she ran to Medius, asking him for Vector's hands."

Bayonetta looked at her with surprise as she took out another lollipop upon them approaching the subway. They headed down stirs to make the first train.

"Tell me about that love pentagon you have going on, little one."

"I loathe talking about it, but since you want to know so much about me, I might as well. We are all childhood friends, but even we knew that as time passed by, we would eventually create something between each other that was more than just friendship. My cousin Grey fell in love with Ellie, who grew feelings for Vector, who had a unyielding crush on me, who was dating Illsaide, who suddenly disappeared with his whole kingdom when I was 16. After my father's death, Ellie demanded King Medius to let her become Vector's new bride, even though she knew that Grey wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with Vector."

"Let me guess...Medius made a deal with her, didn't he?"

"He did. He told her that if she joined her kingdom with his and at the same time, brought back my head on a silver plate, she would marry Vector. However, From the spies that my father sent back and forth to Saul, Medius has no intention in allowing anyone to marry his bastard son. He wants to keep him as his pawn until the day he dies and sadly, Vector can't see that. Grey and I are the only ones that know of this. Poor Ellie and Vector are doomed to Medius' power. Unless I confront him, I'll lose them both."

Bayonetta sat in her seat opposite of Vicky frowning at the window.

"Little one..." Vicky then grabbed her chest in pain. Bayonetta leaned out her seat to keep Vicky from hitting the floor. "You're doing it again. Shit!" She looked out the window. "Accursed pest! They found us! Vicky, can you fight?"

"Y-Yes! I have Pandora! Rodin gave her to me on my 21 birthday for fetching that L.P., remember? What more can you ask for?"

"Good girl! Now then, let's give them hell!" As the monsters started tearing the cart apart and crushing it, the women both answered as they held out their weapons. "Bad boy!"

The train cart exploded as a brigade of Grace and Glories raced through the dismantled train cart and charged after Vicky and Bayonetta. The woman jumped out of the smashed cart and charged after the angels.

Fly Me To The Moon (Climax)

Fly me to the moon  
>Let me play among the stars<br>Let me see what spring is like  
>On Jupiter and Mars<br>In other words, hold my hand  
>In other words, darling, kiss me<br>Fill my heart with song  
>And let me sing for ever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you<p>

Fill my heart with song  
>Let me sing for ever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you<p>

Fly me to the moon  
>Let me play among the stars<br>Let me see what spring is like  
>On Jupiter and Mars<br>In other words, hold my hand  
>In other words, darling, kiss me<br>Fill my heart with song  
>And let me sing for ever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you<br>I love... you

As the women fought the angels flying into the subway tunnel, the battle came to a pause from the voice of another woman present.

"HALT!"

Vicky and Bayonetta looked beyond the tunnel and peered to a young girl around Vicky's age with crimson red hair and midnight blue eyes. Vicky realized who the woman was.

"Ellie! Is that you?" The red haired girl walked to the moonlight that appeared from the large holes made from the angels that swarmed into the tunnel. Vicky's heart leap with joy."Ellie! It is you! You're okay."

As she started walking to Ellie, Bayonetta saw the girl pull out Onyx roses out of her holders and fire at Vicky. The tall woman ran and grabbed Vicky to evade the bullet, which sunk into the heads of one of the angels present in the area. Ellie spoke out with rage in her voice.

"Vicky! How dare you try to approach me and act as if all is forgiven! You killed your own father and broke Vector's heart! How can you stand and face me seeing you have sided with a witch of all people? That proves everything that King Medius said about you was right!"

"Ah! Ellie, why are you working for that monster? He's using you! Can't you see that? He has no interest in letting you marry Vector! He only wants you to kill me, nothing more!"

"You still speak lies! I know that my parents would want me to marry Grey since we come from good families and all, but..." Her face darken from the shadows that fell over her. "...I love Vector! I don't care if he loves you Vicky! He will always be the man I love and that will never change!" She raised her arms into her hair behind her and spoke to Bayonetta. "I know who you are already. I have met up with Jeanne and asked of her without revealing who I was to her, to give me the spilled blood of your's to me. However, I never told her that I would take it back to Medius so that I could bargain with Hera, the Empress of hell, to give me the powers of the Umbran Clan!"

Bayonetta's eyes grew large from what Ellie had said and then got up to try to counter what she was about to summon.

"it's one thing if you sell your soul to the devil, it's another if you deceive my friend into mimicking my powers!" She smiled for a bit as she walked to Ellie. "You've been naughty. So how about a good spanking my dear?"

"Shut up and go to hell!" Her red hair started to flow around her body as she turned around and brought forth the portal of darkness. "Devour them...MALAPHAS!"

"GO MALAPHAS!" Bayonetta countered the summoning to cause the demons to cancel out.

As the monsters snapped at each other, Vicky slowly got up and ran from the infernal demons brought forth in the battle.

"You should give up, little girl! Just because you sold your soul doesn't mean you can kill me!" Bayonetta responded while the demons continued to peck at each other ripping the tunnel to shreads.

Ellie just smile and then with a quick laugh responded to Bayonetta.

"Stupid witch! Who said I would be the one to kill?"

From the response, three Joys ascended from the heavens to disrupt the summoning.

"Bayonetta! Look out!" Vicky yelled in terror as she ran to stop the angels.

Ellie laughed as the angels came close. Bayonetta, trapped in her place couldn't afford for the angels to cut her and Vicky down, so she halt the summoning, which lead to a horrific result. Ellie's demon knocked Bayonetta's back, causing her to revert back to her normal form.

"Ha! I knew you were a weakling! Now my demon...DRAG THEM BOTH BACK TO HELL WHERE THEY TRULY BELONG!"

The demon sprang forth and planted its talons on top of Bayonetta. Vicky, panicking, screamed out as tears fell from her eyes.

"Ellie! No!...BAYONETTA-SENSEI!"

Suddenly, her mark started to glow. The moon then radiated as if it had turned silver. The demon bird saw the beam of the moonlight and retreated back to hell. Ellie and the angels then gazed at the moon as a blue sphere appeared with the symbol of a clock in the center. Bayonetta got up and looked at the light.

"This overwhelming power...is this the powers of a chronomage?"

Suddenly, a thousand hands reached out grabbed Vicky. She shrieked as the hands pulled her in. Bayonetta saw what had happened and then jumped through the portal to save her, but they enter in, they were ripper apart. A voice ringed over them.

"The true powers of a chronomage have been released. For granting such magnificent powers, child of Roselee, we shall send you away from danger, but because the adversary of Lord Jubileus follows with you, you shall punished for siding with the vessel of Chaos. I shall release both of your memories. May you roam in the land of the rising sun...for a thousand years! Farewell!"

Hands of darkness then reached out and grabbed the women. Vicky grabbed Bayonetta's hands, trying not to let go.

"Vicky!"

"Bayonetta-sensei! What have I done?"

"Don't blame yourself for this! You did what you had to do to escape that insane bitch. That I commend you for your efforts."

"Bayonetta-Sensei, I promise...I will return! I promise! I PROMISE!"

The two women then let go as the hands of darkness grabbed their heads and stripped them of their memories. The name of Vicky was now no more. After stealing their memories, the hands threw them through two open portals. Both lead to the same location, but Bayonetta was thrown to the western part as the silver haired girl was thrown to the southern part of the land they landed in. Upon the silver haired girl's landing she hit a lake where a young man training near it spotted her falling and rushed to save her. Before she blacked out one more time, the young man spoke to her as he wade in the water to get her out.

"Hey! Are you okay? Hang in there, I'm coming in to save you! I, Yukimura Sanada, won't allow the currents of death to take you!

As the young man wearing red jumped in the water, the memories of her name were now gone. After awakening on dry land, the silver haired girl slowly lifted her head in pain. He sat next to her to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Whoa! Take it easy! I just barely saved you from drowning, but not to worry. You're safe now."

She looked around her and then asked him.

"Excuse me...can you tell me where am I?"

"Oh! My apologies! You're in Kai. Rest assure, My lord will take care of you. Oh, by the way! What's you're name?"

"I...don't know...I can't remember. Even if I could, I don't think it could help me now. Can you...give me a name?"

"Me? How odd. You can't remember your name?" He looked up into the sky to the moon. "Well, I should inquiry of my Lord, but since I saw you fall from the moon, I think...oh! I know! I'll call you...Getsuhime, the lunar wind princess. I think that should fit you. After all, you did fall from the moon while a great gust of wind came through here a while ago."

"Getsuhime..."

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" He then jumped back and blushed. "Because if you don't, it's okay. Purpose my lord can give you a better name than I can."

"No, I don't like it..." He dropped his head in shame. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I love it. You made the right call and that's the only thing that should matter. Right Yukimura?"

He blushed from her response.

"Oh! You love it? That's great! Here, let me take you back to Kai. I will let you meet Lord Shingen Takeda. Soon, you will face a man that Japan calls...The Great Tiger of Kai!

As he put her on his horse and the both of them rode back to the capital, Getsuhime now could only hope that she will find a way to get her lost memories back soon and discover why she is here in Japan and what era it is.

_(To be continue in Chapter 2...)_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Getsuhime departs Kai; Grey's capture in Oshu  
><em>**

Three months had passed after the unusual night that many across the land of the rising sun called "Gin Tsuki," the silver moon. With no memory to recollect on who she was, Getsuhime spent her days training alongside the young general Yukimura Sanada in the land of Kai. While training or on the battle field, flashbacks would come forth once in a while each time that Shingen Takeda sent her on secret missions, disguised as a traveling merchant across certain parts of the eastern parts of Uesugi. Now Yukimura has tried to prevent Shingen from sending Getsuhime due to the circumstances that she would have to face. However, every mission she was sent off to, she always came back unscathed. Providing accurate facts of certain areas has, somewhat left Shingen suspicious of her abilities since she claims to be suffering from amnesia. To be certain that the Takeda Clan was not facing a spy, Sasuke was quietly sent out to keep eyes on every movement made on every recon mission she attended from the prospect of a merchant. His discovery revealed some abnormal links from the incident of Gin Tsuki to the rumors of a rather tall woman sharing the same abilities as her in recon spotted near Mikawa. After reporting in, Shingen asked that the secrets of Getsuhime were never revealed to Yukimura. For he had somehow developed feelings for her and the news of her strange, menacing powers would give him grief. Returning from her recon mission from the springs of Satsuma, Getsuhime emerged from the violet portal that she then called "Purgatory" and headed to castle to report in to Shingen about the status in the western parts of Japan. Yukimura greeted her with a leap at her and a hug before she could reach the meeting hall.

"Getsuhime, you've returned!"

"Y-Yes I have. Thank you for the hug General. Now put me down."

"Oh come now, Getsuhime. You don't have to call me 'General' all the time. Besides, since you joined and trained with the Takeda army, we are almost at equal power, except I've been training long before I saw you fall from the moon. I haven't seen you since you left to investigate Uesugi." He looked at her and realized something was wrong. "Getsuhime, are you okay? You look pale."

She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, as if she was about to cry.

"Yukimura...I...met a woman in a red suit who claims that I am the student witch under a Umbran witch named Bayonetta. She also claims that I'm not human. Yukimura, I'm frightened. Could it be true?"

"Well, to be honest..." He looked at her and tried to describe the traits of a human to her without making her upset. "I think she's lying. A human is someone with a face, a heart, and a strong will that is unyielding and truthful. I see you almost as a rival, but sometimes at night, I dream that you could be...something more than anyone else has seen or fought against."

Of course, the words the young general spoke of were words of affection when Getsuhime spoke words of what she questioned herself to be.

"Yukimura..."

"Y-Yes?" He said blushing.

"Am I still considered human when I'm not fighting anyone, especially Lord Shingen?"

"What are you saying? Of course you are! Your blood is still red. You can smile, you can laugh, you can even cry when your sad or happy. What are you speaking of?"

"Yukimura, when I was coming back to Kai, I passed through a village where the villagers ran from me. One of them came up to me and said..."

_To whom do you serve, witch?_

"I told them that I was just a merchant passing by, but then they started cursing at me. Calling me a "Gin akuma" (Silver demon). Eventually, I ran back here as fast as I could; but now I am scared out of my wits that they could be right." She quickly turned around trying not to cry. "Look at me. I have silver hair and peridot green eyes. Not to mention that recently, I had a nasty encounter with Kenshin's forces, a female ninja, that I ended up getting away from except this was the weird part about how I escaped her.

"Were you running really fast or something because trained ninjas like Sasuke or hard to get away from on foot."

"No. I remember hiding up in a tree when she found me and persuade after me. Apparently, she suspected something strange about the merchant cart I was driving and planted a fire explosive that destroyed the whole wagon. I jumped out as fast as possible and tried to secret slip out of sight through the branches, but my foot got caught and I fell out after that. She saw me falling and took aimed to have me killed. As I fell, I remember seeing this violet circle appear out of nowhere and soon I hit the ground. I was still in the same area as her, but I remember hearing her say that she lost me even though I was 5 meters away from her. After she left, I came out of that circle. It was as if she couldn't see me."

He looked confused.

"You were a few meters away from her, still in plain sight, and she said that she lost you? Getsuhime, you're starting to scare me."

"What I'm trying to get at here is that I think I am a witch. An actual one. If you think I'm lying, then watch closely." She summoned the violet circle before her and then slowly slipped into it.

Yukimura jumped up terrified.

"Getsuhime! Where did you go?"

"I'm in front of you, but for some odd reason, you can't see me at all can you?"

"I can hear you're voice, but where are you? Has the Lightning God taken you from us?" She emerged out of the violet circle again and stood behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump back quickly. "Whoa! If you were my enemy, I would have been dead by now. What did you do?"

"I don't know, but I'm scared. I never knew I had these abilities, but every time I have a flashback on the battlefield or anywhere outside of Kai, I start recalling things that I never knew I had from the start. Oh, I fear that I am a witch. You think if Lord Shingen were to hear of this that he would cut me down?"

"Never! My Lord would never do such an act to a person such as you! You've added the Takeda Clan so well as Sasuke in your recon missions and on the battlefield. I can't see why my Lord would want you put down." Sasuke and Shingen emerged from behind the slide doors of the meeting room."Ah! Your Lordship! Sasuke! How long have you listening to us?"

Shingen spoke up as he walked to Getsuhime.

"Yukimura, we were hoping to keep this a secret but she might be speaking the truth. A few weeks back, I had Sasuke investigate the events that occurred the same time that you found Getsuhime on the night of Gin Tsuki. We have reasons to believe that a scattered group of unknown beings from other worlds have arrived here by unknown circumstances or purpose."

Sasuke then revealed the information he found out on his recent scouting mission in Mikawa.

"General, on the same night that you found Getsuhime, news came in from travelers exiting from Mikawa saying that they spotted a tall, black haired woman falling from the moon. Other villagers said that they could have been insane until I met the woman myself when she mockingly called me 'Cheshire Cat.' Whatever the hell that means. I felt that she and Getsuhime could be connected in some way since their abilities are almost the same. She can some how escape visible eye through a violet portal and can run up walls just as Getsuhime can, except the both can only perform these acts when the moon is up."

"Yukimura, we know that Getsuhime means so much to you just as everyone here in the Takeda army. However, having her here with us might be now considered unsafe. We might have to dismiss her for the safety of Kai and for your safety as well, Yukimura."

Yukimura flinched from what Shingen had told him.

"Your Lordship! What are you saying? Getsuhime has done nothing wrong to us or the Takeda army. Sending her away is as if you want whatever adversary out there to come after her! Your Lordship, please! There has to be another way to see this before-!"

He was cut short when Shingen throw his fist at him, sending him through the walls of the castle. Sasuke pulled Getsuhime away from the attack since she wasn't fast enough to evade the strike. Shingen then spoke to Yukimura once more.

"Stubborn cub! Can you not see the strange events that have occurred around her over the last three months? The sound of fired muskets, marks created from unknown forces that we can't see, feathers appearing out of nowhere? It seems as if something greater than that we have faced is following her. By protecting her, we are placing ouselves against a force beyond understanding. If we keep her here any longer than of now, Kai cwill eventually be in danger."

Yukimura jumped back up on his feet and rushed towards Shingen for the surprise attack. He charged at full speed as a act to fight back.

"Gaaahhhh! My Lord, I know how much you want the best for us both, but I won't let you do something so reckless!"

"YOUR RECKLESS!" Shingen knocked Yukimura back with another strike of his fist. "Yukimura, open your eyes or else you'll miss the whole picture. Getsuhime is trapped here. You heard what she said, didn't you? She said she slowly regains her memories whenever she is outside of Kai. What she is saying is that if she's afraid that she might become a threat that would bring everyone around her ruin if she suddenly gains her memories back and discovers who she truly is. If Getsuhime is actually a spy for any of our enemies, then we must send her away from here to protect her and ourselves. We have to set her free to save her and all of Kai. Please don't hold her back Yukimura." Yukimura slowly got back up as he heard what Shingen had to say to him. "I understand that you have grown feelings for her since these last three months. I would have wanted you both to be with each other; both on the battlefield and off. However, if you truly want to save her, she has be sent off."

"Your Lordship..."

Getsuhime looked on for a bit and then turned to walk out. Sasuke followed her as she started to leave.

"You know, you could argue against Lord Shingen to-"

"It's okay Sasuke. Lord Shingen's right. My presence with the Takeda Army has brought forth a strange and unusual force that only I can see. If I stay here for too long, those...I guess you can call demons...will eventually attack and level the Kai province. Besides, I have to find out who I am before I join sides otherwise I could end up making others just as you, Yukimura, and Shingen, collateral damage."

She finally reached the gate outside of the castle.

"Are you really sure about this? I'm sure you have the same feelings as the general does about you both being together."

She turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I don't think it would be safe either way for me and Yukimura being together. He might not fear the enemies on the battlefield, but he still has to fear the people that look up to him. If he marries a witch, he would not only be throwing away his pride and respect, but he would also lead the Takeda name to shame. As Lord Shingen's heir, he has to not only keep Kai safe, but he also has to respect the laws of the land that have been passed down in the name of Takeda. I know that this might hurt him..." Tears slowly rolled down her eyes. "...But as long as memory continues to return to me, we might just grow apart anyway. Please, tell Lord Shingen and Yukimura goodbye for me. Even though this is too soon, I can since the demons flying down here as we speak."

Feathers started falling from the sky as a storm then rolled in. Sasuke looked up to the storm.

"Funny, those clouds are rolling in too fast."

Getsuhime then said a prayer as her memories then flashed again through her mind.

"Dear Lord...Grant us guidance and keep safe our love ones for all eternity."

She then created the violet circle again and jumped through it into the sky. Before her was three affinities, descending close to her. Before they could get close, she kicked the first one and then swung its whole body at the other angels. As she continued fighting the angels, they tore her Takeda yukata to pieces. She descend before them in a suit made from her own silver hair. With a quick swipe to the other affinities that followed, the trees and the walls begin to gain crush marks and becoming unexpectedly uprooted. When the last of the Angels descended and were quickly dispatched, Getsuhime returned from behind the violet circle. Yukimura and Shingen had seen the whole battle.

"Getsu...hime..." Yukimura said to himself in a low tone as she walked to him still in the silver haired suit she was in.

She spoke to him.

"Do you see now why I'm scared? Don't you see now that it could be possible that...I'm a witch?"

_Meanwhile, in the province of Oshu..._

"Oh man, I really screwed up this time! I'm just glad that idiot Luka isn't here. I've been crossing through dimensions since I lost my kingdom and now I, somehow, found my way into the era where my mother's bloodline begin. Being the descendant of a famous Japanese Warlord is nothing to brag about in this time period. Especially since my ancestor was also the rival of the loose cannon, Masamune Date. Speaking of him, if I'm not mistaken, I'm in Oshu right now. Which would explain why those four soldiers wearing blue armor ganged up on me and questioned if I had anything to do with the night that the moon supposedly turned silver. I think that happened three months ago."

A young man, traveling through unknown worlds, had somehow found his way into the same realm that the other two women found themselves in. He wore a brown vest with a yellow under shirt under it and cream long shorts with tan boots. On his head were a pair of goggles covering the bangs of his gold hair which were spread apart for the sake of his violet colored eyes. He looked as abnormal as Getsuhime, but the difference between them was the fact that he lost his right arm when he was 13. That arm has now a metal arm replacement with the personality of a human being with a strange shape to it. On the arm wrote the words "Gigas." As the young man continued to walk down the path through Oshu with precaution, the arm called Gigas spoke to him.

"Grey, I understand that you're concerned with your sense of direction, but do I need to remind you that you are still in the land of the One Eye Dragon?"

"I know old man. I shouldn't be allowing such negative thoughts get into my head, but the fact still remains that we stick out like sore thumbs. Besides, we still have to worry about getting spotted by those crazy soldiers, remember?"

"Grey, I don't think we should be doing this anymore."

"Doing what?"

"Looking for Illsaide. I know that he and his kingdom suddenly vanished seven years ago, but we should leave this alone. I also know that your cousin Vicky has been down in the dumps since he disappeared, but that's her deal, not our's, so we should let it be."

"Gigas, old man! Listen to yourself! I can't leave this issue alone if a whole kingdom suddenly vanished in one day with the city and the fields as well. This is Meduis' doing and we need to get to the bottom of this before he comes after us again. Also you should be glad that we haven't been caught by any of his crazy men yet along with the Date Army. Besides, at least we weren't captured by those sol-!" A potato sack suddenly went over his head. "Oh shit! Not again! Help! Someone stop these men!"

_(To be continued in Chapter 3...)_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Grey escapes Oshu; Bayonetta crosses Mikawa_**

"HEY! WHERE AM I? WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE? SOMEONE PLEASE TURN ON THE LIGHTS!"

"Shut up Grey! Now is not the time to be yelling."

"Gigas? Gigas! What's going on? Something smells like raw potatoes!"

"Grey, you have a potato sack over your head. That's why you're smelling potatoes! By the way, I can't see anything if your arms are bind together!"

"Oh for the love of God! Someone please take this thing off so I can see!"

The sound of a door slid open as it followed up with footsteps. The sack as then taken off of Grey's head as he then gazed at where he was. in front of him was another prisoner with a sack over his head as well. The room they were in had a window with bars over it allowing light to shine through. The voices then followed from near the slide door.

"All four of you! Explain yourselves! When is it the nature of a member of the Date army to take random foreigners out of the villages and drag them here?"

"B-Boss Katakura! Here us out! Do you recall the scare from three months ago? When some travelers heading to Oshu claimed they saw the moon turned Silver and drop two individuals from the sky?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do with these two men?"

"Boss Katakura! We believe that these are the men that the travelers spoke of that descended from the moon during the event they call 'Gin Tsuki.' I mean, look at them! We have seen many travelers from outside of Japan come here and settle wearing clothing that came from the other side of the world; but these men are wearing something beyond what we have seen. Especially the blond haired boy. His arm is talking to him AND its made of metal that no sword we clashed against has been forged out of before. This guy, on the other hand..." They removed the sack from the stranger sitting opposite of Grey. "...claims he's from Europe, but he doesn't look like any of the foreigners that came from there."

"So what are you trying to say? Do you think that they are spies of some sort?"

"If anything, they could from another power beyond what this world has. They could be from something that wants to overthrow Japan and the other foreign lands. Besides, if they are from the night of Gin Tsuki, we can't let them out of our sight. Especially since this bum was inquiring who we were and what the Date army was made of."

The stranger then opened his eyes and then panicked. He looked around the room he was in with the soldiers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? ALL I WAS ASKING WAS 'WHERE AM I?' AND KNOW YOU THINK I'M A SPY OF SOME SORT OF GREAT FORCE OUTSIDE OF YOUR HOME? WHAT KIND OF NUTCASES ARE YOU?" He then took notice of Grey, who sweatmark from seeing that he finally noticed him. "Grey? Is that you?" The man let out a quick chuckle from seeing the young man with the prosthetic arm. They both some how knew each other very well. "Oh man, I never that I would see your senseless ass here again."

Grey responded with frustration. It appears he does know who the strange is.

"That's very funny...LUKA! After all, I've been thinking really hard about how I was going to exact my revenge on you for releasing that article about 'How my arm was a top secret military weapon' to the public and ratting me out to Medius at the same time! Do you have any idea how much damage you've caused to me and my poor cousin Vicky? We both have no home thanks to you trying to prove those stupid rumors across Europe about the royal families dark secrets!"

"Oh, so now this my fault? When I released that article, I was trying to get the other kingdoms to rebel against Medius' illegal practices on forging weapons out of living souls! Besides, that arm you have is the soul and foundation of the late king of Sejus from the land of Alkaisa. Last I recalled, it was prohibited of anyone to take any souls from AlkaisaI know that I did wrong to Princess Victoria of Selan when I revealed what Medius did to you, but she and her father had to see what Medius was doing to people like you! He made you his lab rat, Grey! He made you the vessel of a outrageous weapon that steals the souls from humans, demons, and angels!"

"Hey, don't point the finger at me, asshole! I was 13 when he gave me Gigas! Don't be blaming me for the dangerous attempts he has made on both our lives! You here me? After losing both my parents and a limb, do you really think I was going to gain some sense on realizing those bastards had tricked me and had given me a weapon of harvesting souls?"

"Now you listen up, buddy! We're both in this mess! So you better explain how it all came down to this!"

"YOU'RE PROBABLY THE ONE THAT THROW US INTO THIS SHIT TO START WITH!"

"WHAT?"

The four soldiers stood back with their Lieutenant in awe of the conversation that the two men were talking about.

"Did you hear that, Boss?"

"Yes. This is grave news to my ears. So they are from an outside force beyond what we have seen outside of Oshu?" The Lieutenant then walked out. "I will inform Lord Masamune of this matter. Quickly move them to a remote location near the lake area. There's a hidden structure over there that should allow us to interrogate them. To ask them of their purpose here and now is now dangerous. Considering that other spies could be hearing our every word. We'll be there soon."

With Luka and Grey transported to a unknown location, the interrogation soon begin. Grey and Luka then opened their eyes and peered to the young man standing before them. He had a eye patch over his right eye and six swords next to him. He spoke up.

"Kojuro, what is this? Did you interrupt my training to bring me to torture bonded men? Explain yourselves..."

"My Lord, three months ago, villagers across Oshu fell into shear panic when news came in about the moon supposedly turning silver and dropping individuals out of the sky. Just of today, four of our soldiers claim that they have caught two of the individuals who probably came into Japan during the event citizens are calling 'Gin Tsuki.' "

"So what do you want to do with them?"

"My Lord, we have overheard from them both that they are carrying a weapon that has the abilities to steal souls from the living. I came to you for a way to assert this matter without causing any panic to the rest of the army."

"Well..." The young man walked to Grey. "You! Blondie! State your name!"

"I am Grey Fulga...no...I shouldn't be using that name. Not when Medius is looking for me. I'll have to come up with a new name." He paused for a bit and then spoke up again. "My name is Kin Shiba! Forgive us, my Lord, but what crime have we committed to be required to see you?"

"Kin... I am the Chief of Oshu, Masamune Date. Before we start asking questions, tell me about your right arm. Why is it bigger than the other one and what is 'Gigas?'"

"Okay. To be honest, My Lord, this is a prosthetic arm. You see, 10 years ago, I lost my right arm in a plague breakout alongside my only parents. It's heavy and it makes me feel like I could be insane since it talks to me. However, it's the only thing I have left. Gigas is its name because it was named after a king that was slain 20 years before my before I was born. It's kind strange to have him around since the arm use to be 'living,' I guess."

"My men claim that your arm is the weapon that endangers Oshu. Is that true?"

The arm then spoke up.

"Lord Masamune, if I may speak, I may clear something up for Grey and his friend here."

Masamune's eye opened wide from hearing him speak.

"Well...isn't that a new one? The weapon can talk."

"Lord Masamune, forgive me for the abrupt introduction. I am Gigas, or as the ones who turned me into this called me 'Gigas X Boost.' I was created to capture souls. However, my will is not of my will except the will of whoever has me. Grey is a good kid who has never used me to harm people like Medius has when he turned me into this arm. If you and your people are threatened by our presence, then I humbly apologize for the matter here. If it is of your will and not our's to let us leave your home in peace, then you may speak and judge us yourself."

Before Masamune could speak, the middle finger from Gigas suddenly fell off. Grey panicked.

"Oh crap! Gigas, we have to find you a mechanic and fast. Your falling apart again."

Masamune then picked up the finger and looked at it. Written on the finger was:

_Pull nail piece to release lock. Caution: Finger piece carries flammable substance. Do not hold onto object after releasing it within five seconds._

"What the hell is this suppose to do anyway? Ha!"

Masamune released the lock on the middle finger. Luka freaked out.

"OH SHIT! GREY, LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Masamune turned after seeing Grey cut his binds and Luka and started running. After Luka and Grey exited out of the secret shrine, the shrine soon caught fire.

"SHIT!" Masamune yelled out as the inside spread the flames.

As Luka and Grey continued to run, the Cheif of Oshu, his Lieutenant, and his four soldiers jumped into the lake after escaping the engulfed shrine.

"Damn it! It was a trap! Quickly, Kojuro! Round up everyone and catch those bastards! We can't allow them to leave...because now I have a grudge!"

_Meanwhile, in Mikawa..._

"Hurry Tadakatsu! We can't allow that woman to escape! How dare she invades Mikawa and attacks the castle with our guards down. If she is from the Eastern armies, we can't allow her to return to them."

"!"

As a metal giant flew through the sky at full speed with a young boy in armor on his shoulder, a tall, black haired woman dashed across the land of where the Mighty Samurai has always dwelled.

"That rotten little bastard! I could have sworn that was a statue that I was standing next to while I spoke to him. However, when I saw those hands grab me, that's when they both went too far! Sadly, I can't stay and play with you, boys! There's a young girl somewhere around here that is of need of my assistance."

_(To be continued in Chapter 4...)_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Bayonetta vs. Tadakatsu; Grey investigates the "Spices of Love"**_

"If I'm going to find this 'Gin Akuma' anywhere in this land, I need to get rid of that flying machine and that annoying little son of a bitch first!" She sighed. "I better get some flight miles after this. That is, if I can convince those two that I need to get to the Eastern side without being mistaken for an enemy."

She stopped running and exited the portal she used to hide from sight; but for some odd reason, the Mighty Samurai was able to keep up with where she was heading. Even though his master, Ieyasu Tokugawa, couldn't see her.

"Tadakatsu! Wait! Where are we going? I see you flying in the same area over and over again trying to strike at something, but I see nothing." The young boy then realized what the flying giant was doing. "Hold on! Tadakatsu! Are you striking in those same areas because you can see her?"

"!"

"No wonder...she must be using some dark magic that I have never seen before in my whole life. Amazing, you're the only one who can see her? I kind of envy you."

"..."

"However, where is she now?"

Bayonetta then stepped out from behind the trees, causing the mighty samurai to land. She spoke to them in a seductive matter.

"Not bad...for a rookie. Bad boy...I was hoping that we could work something out and then do some pillow talk, but you're too young. As for your machine that has been chasing me about, I'll give him credit for being able to catch up with me. However, don't think I'm going to let you off so easy for allowing my to grab me with those near-crushing hands back there." The great samurai landed before her, not shocking her the least. "Marvelous creation, I might say. I bet you that Rodin would kill to create something this magnificent out of millions of souls from Hell."

The boy responded to her remark.

"Woman who brings forth dark magic to Mikawa, I am Ieyasu Tokugawa." He then jumped off of the giants shoulder to confront her from the ground and introduce his secret weapon. "This here, the only one who can see you, is the mighty samurai of all of Japan: The unparalleled Tadakatsu Honda!"

"Tadakatsu..." Bayonetta soon had a flashback of something she witnessed two years after she woke up from the bottom of the lake. Enzo was among many in the crowd who witness the marketing of the such a invention.

_Flashback starts_

_"Man, look at the size of that 'Thing!' I'm telling you, Medius must have made one hell of a catch to create something that huge! Bargainers can bet as much as they want, but they never be able to wield something like that! After all the weapons I've seen people walking around with, I've never thought I would see a giant's drill lance on the market! Medius says he forged it from somewhere in Japan! Funny thing about it is that he calls the weapon 'Tadakatsu' after the famous samurai that existed during the times of feudal Japan. I mean, this is ridiculous!"_

_ Flashback ends_

Bayonetta had her head on her hand. She then lifted it up and peered straight at the mighty samurai.

"So that's why it sounds familiar...Medius made a drill type weapon and called it by that name for some odd reason." She looked at the weapon Tadakatsu drew out before her. "If you're the real Mighty samurai, then I hope that you're not the same one that I saw years ago."

The machine responded with a confounded sound.

"?"

"Where I come from, dear, there was a horrible man who forged illegal weapons out of dead bodies and living souls. That drill lance you have there looks exactly as the one I saw, but he called by your name."

Ieyasu jumped back in horror from what she said.

"What is this that you speak of? Are you claiming that you are not from any lands of here...but of a different time period? You speak as if you claim to have seen Tadakatsu's future."

"..."

"Oh, don't make that noise dear! I know it sounds harsh that you would hear of a foul human being turning you into a weapon to sell on the black market, but I speak the truth. And you're correct, little boy. I am from a different time period. Let's say...oh...about 800 years from now?"

"?"

"So mortifying...that the future would go so far to turn the dead into weapons of slaughter. Before that strange event three months ago, we were training to prepare for the next few months that will change Japan's future as we saw it. However, the news you have brought me has me now worried. Not only must I see that this country will not be baptized in blood as it was 100 of years ago, but now I must make sure that the people of your time...do not go so far as to insult our works by turning us into more tools to steal more lives from."

She chuckled for a bit.

"You're so cute. However, you can't prevent an event that you certainly have no control of. Especially the fate of your machine here. He might as well be put in a unmarked grave in a decent manner so that he won't be found. Sorry, no hard feelings dear."

"!"

The giant then drew out his drill lance in response of the tall woman's insult. Ieyasu saw him charge at her.

"Tadakatsu! Wait!"

As the mighty general dashed after Bayonetta, she taunted him before drawing her four guns out, the "Scarbourough Fair."

"Bring it!" She said as she jumped up and started firing down at him.

Mysterious Destiny

Bayonetta, you´re a mystery (Who)  
>You come along with a destiny (are you?)<br>This is your life, a battlefield telling you who you are  
>(A mystery, Bayonetta)<br>Bayonetta, this is your time (Hold tight)  
>You gonna sparkle, you gonna shine (Moon light)<br>Girl, when you fight it looks like a dance, you are magic, you´re magic...  
>(you´re dancing beautiful, Bayonetta)<p>

CHORUS  
>Come on, come on! Come on, there´s only one way - your way<br>Come on, come on! Come on, you know there´s only one way - your way  
>Dance. Fight. Spin around, spin around<br>Dance. Fight. Fly higher, fly higher, fly higher

Bayonetta, you bury your loneliness deep down in your eyes  
>(Beatiful. Beautiful. So Powerful. So Lonely.)<br>Sadness lies in your smile (Lonely heart)  
>But victory shines in your eyes (You will find it)<br>You´re still alive!  
>(Deep down in your heart. Deep down inside. Victory!)<p>

As the two fought against each other, a voice then stopped them.

"HOLD IT!"

Tadakatsu and Bayonetta stopped. She gazed to the distance at a woman in a red suit coming towards them.

Ieyasu and his general put their guards up.

"?"

"Halt! Who are you?"

"My name is of no concern for you, little boy!" She then turned to Bayonetta and walked to her. "Don't tell you and Victoria share the same pain..."

Bayonetta looked at her in a icy glare.

"You look...familiar."

The red suited woman then turned her back.

"So...he did take your memory...and after 20 years of you sleeping under that lake and you loose it again." She looked at the sky. "It's only been about three months that you disappeared and now here we are, in a different realm than our home, and you've somehow lost your memory again?" She took her gun and lifted up her glasses. "I saw Victoria at Satsuma. She looked at me as if she didn't know me."

Bayonetta then took out her guns again and aimed at the woman.

"So sorry to interrupt you, but who are you?"

The red suit woman smiled and then turned around and fire her guns at her. They both started clashing against each other. While they dueled, Tadakatsu rushed to Ieyasu and blocked the flying bullets going stray. While the women fought each other, memories started to flash before Bayonetta once more. Memories of a council gathered in a hall of other woman, where she and that same woman she fought now dueled against each other. Eventually, they stopped. Ieyasu then looked at the sky as feathers started falling down on them. Tadakatsu then turned on his rocket pack and took off with Ieyasu safe in his care. As they flew, the mighty samurai let out a electric surge that jolted and hit something in the sky. It revealed a rather huge demon like holy being descending down to the ground. Ieyasu gazed in horror at the creature.

"What...is that?"

The monster came down wielding a enormous axe in its hands. The two women then focused their attention on the monster.

"Another annoying Beloved..."

They then dashed at the monster and made short work out of it. After clashing they pointed their guns at each other again.

"I'll see you soon...when you remember..."

The red suit woman then disappeared. Bayonetta murmured her name after she was gone.

"Jeanne..."

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Oshu..._

Four merchants travel to Oshu to prepare to do more than advertising.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, gather around! We, the Spices of Love, have come to you from across Japan to bring these invaluable ingredients!"

"Ever had a hard time trying to get certain food to taste edible and in your heads you think 'Ugh! I guess it's time for suicide.' but wait!"

"Coming straight to you from Saul's Co., we reveal to you the greatest ingredients to ever be sold to you all!"

"BEHOLD! TELLWAG'S SUPER DUPER SALVAGE SPICES! PRESENTED TO YOU ALL BY PARSLEY, SAGE, ROSEMARY, AND THYME!"

The cart opened and before the people was a stand containing a variety of spices for cooking. The citizens marveled at the products being displayed. As the sale was occurring, Grey and Luka arrive and change their disguises to avoid the forces of the Date Army. Both men catch eye of the four merchants.

"The Spices of...Love?"

"Those are women." Luka responded from seeing the four merchants actions.

"Huh? How do you know genius?" Grey spoke out as he gazed upon the rust on developing over Gigas.

"Grey, can you not see that?"

"See what?"

"Those curves and the sound of harmonizing angels...That is the sound of beauty, my boy! Besides, I think it's obvious that they want to be mysterious because of the names they're using: Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. I got to hand it to them, they sure are clever at hiding who they are."

"Whatever, jackass." Grey put on his goggles to look at the audience before the merchant cart as they stood away from the action. He then spotted something. "Luka! Can you see it?"

"Oh I see it man..."

"No dumbass! Not their boobs! The flyers they're handing out!"

"What about them? If it's a flyer for invitation to knocking boots..."

"Good God! You're hopeless!"

Gigas then stretched out to reach for one of the flyers that fell. He then retracted to allow Grey to read it.

"Grey, something doesn't feel right about those women. I smell something rotten about them and I don't think its their perfume they're wearing."

"Yeah, I smell it too Gigas." He read the flyer in his hand.

_Wanted: Samurais needed. Large holding for strong competitors at Cirqus Maximus. Come to this location near the border of Owari. Bring your best weapons and your best armor. We wish you all well. -Spices of Love_

Grey's eyes opened wide when he saw the symbol behind the message on the flyer.

"Oh no..."

Luka looked at Grey.

"Hey man! Why so disappointed? Do they not have the type of women you like?"

"Luka...this is...the Kingdom of Saul's family crest on the flyer."

Luka stopped for a second and turned to look at the flyer at Grey was reading.

"Oh Shit! You've got to be kidding me! Medius is here, too?"

Gigas spoke up from hearing the news.

"It would appear that Medius is either on to us or...he's planning to rewrite Japan's history just to get his hands on more souls to forge more weapons for his illegal activities."

"Or..." Grey interrupted. "He could be looking for a way to get Japan's most famous Warlords to join him for one of his many man hunts."

The cart closed up after selling the merchandise and started to leave for the next village. It's destination was to the area where the One Eye Dragon lived. Grey and Luka watched as the cart started to move out of town.

"Hey Grey, you think we should go after them?"

"We have to...if those women are working for Medius, then we can't allow them to reach the One Eye Dragon."

"However..." Gigas spoke out. "We, at the same time, can't allow ourselves to get caught by the One Eye Dragon. Besides, going back is rather risky, Grey. I know that I left a piece of myself there, in a literal case, but do remember that if we intend to investigate this secret group, we must remain hidden at all times. Do you remember the spell 'Purgatory,' Grey?"

"Yeah. How could I forget? So now we resort to using dark magic?"

Luka spoke up again.

"Look Grey, we have to chase after them and try not to get spotted while we're at it. Now are we going to follow them or not?"

Grey then created a dark circle near them.

"Okay Luka, Let's go. Gigas, lead the way."

"Alright!"

"Affirmative."

_(To be continued in Chapter 5...)  
><em>


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Masamune arrests the "Spices of Love"; Getsuhime arrives at the border of Owari**_

"It would appear that Medius is either on to us or...he's planning to rewrite Japan's history just to get his hands on more souls to forge more weapons for his illegal activities."

"Or..." Grey interrupted. "He could be looking for a way to get Japan's most famous Warlords to join him for one of his many man hunts."

The cart closed up after selling the merchandise and started to leave for the next village. It's destination was to the area where the One Eye Dragon lived. Grey and Luka watched as the cart started to move out of town.

"Hey Grey, you think we should go after them?"

"We have to...if those women are working for Medius, then we can't allow them to reach the One Eye Dragon."

"However..." Gigas spoke out. "We, at the same time, can't allow ourselves to get caught by the One Eye Dragon. Besides, going back is rather risky, Grey. I know that I left a piece of myself there, in a literal case, but do remember that if we intend to investigate this secret group, we must remain hidden at all times. Do you remember the spell 'Purgatory,' Grey?"

"Yeah. How could I forget? So now we resort to using dark magic?"

Luka spoke up again.

"Look Grey, we have to chase after them and try not to get spotted while we're at it. Now are we going to follow them or not?"

Grey then created a dark circle near them.

"Okay Luka, Let's go. Gigas, lead the way."

"Alright!"

"Affirmative."

As the two men traveled back to the capital, the "Spices of Love" then advertised once more up north. Passing not only spices along, but flyers for competitors to come show off their skills at the mysterious "Cirqus Maximus" as well. A few hours passed by after selling out in the last stop in Oshu. The four women spoke to each other, resting on top of a lone hill. Counting not only the zennies they had gained, but the signatures of those who promised to come to Cirqus Maximus as well.

"Hey Karina! How's the signature count? I got 500 signatures total from Owari."

"I'm still counting, Maya. Let's see... Katherine, what is the sum from the signatures we got back in Uesugi?"

"290. How about you, Anne? What's the total from that stupid Tea bagger back in Mogami?"

"160. Karina, you done?"

"So far, the total count from the signatures we've gained from Oshu in secret is... 365." She smiled to herself. "It looks like we're in for promotions, aren't we girls?" She folded the papers and placed them in her pink kimono. "Today, we gather as many challengers for King Medius. Tomorrow, we get promoted to becoming Generals and firing that arrogant bitch Ellie. She has served her purpose and now she may no longer be of use to our Lord. However, tomorrow for me..." Karina's eyes then sparkled. "...is one step closer to finding my prince charming. My white knight...my love, Grey Fulgar."

She sighed and nearly fainted were she sat. The other's rolled their eyes.

"Karina, baby, give it up! He'll never go for you, girl. He's head over heels for Ellie, remember?"

"Anne! I haven't forgotten that! I know he loves her, but if I were to get promoted...and secretly give Grey the secrets that Medius is planning, he would stop thinking about Ellie...and..." She sighed again. "...he would come for me."

"Karina, language! That better not have a double meaning, you hear me?"

As the girls converse, Grey and Luka reached the hill that they rested upon.

"Oh man Grey! Did you hear that? The hot chick in the pink Kimono and the pink hair wants you so bad that she's willing to do anything crazy. Now that's what I call love. High five!"

Grey hesitated for a few seconds. Gigas responded.

"Sorry Luka, that's not correct. Karina has been chasing Grey since the kingdom of Raustan was taken by Medius. Now that we have nothing, she's hoping that he'll finally recognize her. Sadly, she's going at this the wrong way. Even Grey agrees with me."

"Whoa! Gigas my...uh...man. You're telling me that she's a stalker?"

Grey then answered after looking at the women for a little bit.

"Karina's been following me since I saved her from becoming one of Medius' hundreds of imprisoned concubines. She's always wanted to be with me, despite the fact that she was sent by that company, "Half Blood Awareness Inc., to investigate the disappearances of thousands of Alkaiis taken by Medius' henchmen. She was suppose to return to America after one of Medius' secret factories at the ruins of Mordan's College was bombed by Team Starwind, the bounty hunter group sent to prevent such illegal activities from continuing any further." He looked at her as the other women gathered around to give comfort to her aching heart. "I wish that love wasn't so cruel to us."

As they watched, a voice nearly caused the two men in purgatory and the four women on the hill to jump from surprise.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what you all are doing on top of this hill?"

Both the men and the women turned around to see who was behind them. It was Masamune Date and his Lieutenant, Kojuro Katakura. Kojuro looked exactly as Luka and Grey last saw him when they got captured, but Masamune was dressed in a casual blue male kimono with a sword at his side. He wasn't wearing the uniform that the two men last saw him in: The last they saw him was when he wore his crescent moon helmet along with a blue vest and six swords. They only way they could remember what he looked like was by glancing at the One Eye Dragon's face and the eye patch on the right eye. Gigas reassured Luka and Grey.

"Grey! Luka! Relax! As long as we are in Purgatory, they both can't see us." The Chief of Oshu and his senior retainer passed the two men and walked towards the women, who were reclined on the hill top. Gigas soon felt uneasy. "Oh, we are so in trouble... Grey, we might be in for much worse."

"What are you saying Gigas?"

"I am analyzing this and I now see two problems we are witnessing. The first one is obvious: take a good look at what is around the Lieutenant's neck."

Grey and Luka then gazed at a metal pendant that looked like a finger. Luka facepalmed and then complained.

"We are so screwed. That Lieutenant is wearing Gigas' middle finger like an accessory. Okay that's one. What's the other problem?"

"I want you both to look at the Chief of Oshu and what he is dressed in."

Grey examined the clothes as the samurai and his retainer talked to the four women in a normal matter. Grey then replied.

"He's dressed like a casual samurai without his armor. Gigas, what are you getting at?"

"Grey, when I was his age and still a living person, I would dress casual whenever I went out with one of my men to scout in secret around the towns of my kingdom for any suspicious activities. The way I see it... he's probably here because he caught wind of one of his soldiers that signed the flyer that the women handed out."

"Don't tell me, Gigas... he's going to arrest them or kill them, isn't he?"

Luka walked in front of Grey and shook him.

"Grey! Homie! My man! We can't allow such injustice to go on! We have to save them!"

"And risk picking a fight with him again? I don't think so, asshole."

"What? Grey, if he kills them, we won't be able to find out what Medius is up to."

The men then stopped as they heard the next words that came out of Masamune's mouth.

"I heard from one of the villagers around here that there was a group of merchants going around and advertising more than just spices. They were also advertising for Samurais to come to their estranged tournament called 'Cirqus Maximus.' When I heard of this, I just had to find out how to sign up. Besides, I'm hoping that you're going to have a party when I arrive there."

Grey and Luka sweatmark from hearing this.

"The Boss of Oshu..."

"...Wants to sign up for Medius' tournament?"

Karina jumped up from hearing this from the young samurai.

"Whoa! Wow! I never knew that news got out to this area near the boss of Oshu's pad. Hey come here sir." In reality, Karina meant to beckon Kojuro, but she mistook Masamune instead and walked and spoke to him for about 17 words. "Is your friend crazy? Don't you know that word of this should never reach the One Eye..." She looked at the man she was talking to and stopped. She let out a chuckle of nervousness. "Oh, sorry. I meant to..." She turned around and grabbed Kojuro's arm and threw her arm over his shoulder to listen to her. She then repeated what she meant to say, unaware of who she was talking to. "Is your friend crazy? Don't you know that word of this should never reach the One Eye Dragon?"

Kojuro then reassured her.

"There is nothing to worry about, young lady. We are just traveling samurais that just caught word of this. Nothing more."

The other women looked rather nervous as she spoke to the other samurai.

"I'm just checking because..." She looked at the one eye samurai next to her and then spoke to the other. "You both look almost like the Boss of Oshu and his Lieutenant." She paused for a second as Kojuro and Masamune sweatmark from her comment. "However, I could be wrong." She then commented at Kojuro. "You look like a steady farmer who spends most his time on the fields..." She then looked at Masamune with a quick laugh, not realizing that she had offended him. "...while your friend here looks like a Mentally ill rapist with the touch of dementia and the strength of a hundred men. I mean, you can't trust the good looking ones all the time anymore. They could be trouble. Ain't I right, my bitches?"

Masamune snorted from hearing her remark. Her friends slowly moved close to the merchant cart, hoping that he doesn't draw his sword toward them. Grey face palmed as Luka almost died laughing from her remark.

"Karina, those are words that you should never...ever...tell a samurai in his face."

"BWAH HA HA HA HA HA! That was hilarious! I know that was the wrong thing to say, but she does have a point, Grey! God, I love that girl!"

After speaking to the four women, Kojuro took the paper they had given to him and started to write on the back. He then asked for each of their names. Every girl answered him with their code names: Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. He then handed back the paper for them to read.

"The Chief of Oshu is having a raffle drawing in the next village?" Karina responded after reading the writing on the back of the flyer that Kojuro wrote on.

"He is. We're heading there after this and wonder if you young ladies would like to attend. Since he's never met any of you before, I think it's best that you all dress casually than in your merchant clothes. If any of his soldiers spoke about any of you, he would probably know what you all look like and what you travel with. You would probably be up handed on the spot dressed like what you're wearing right now."

"Really?"

"Of course. Just come to this area and we'll be waiting for you."

She turned to the other women as the two samurais left. They conversed with each other.

"I got a bad feeling about this, Karina."

"I agree with you Maya. How about you Anne?"

"Me too. This sounds like a bad idea. What if those men gave us this just so that they could kidnap us and gang rape us all? They are samurais so God only knows what goes through their heads when they're near women or others."

"Relax, all of you. We'll just kick their asses like those bandits that tried to do the same back in Uesugi. Now then, let's head there and see what we could win. After all, we're going to be in a crowd of villagers, so we'll be fine. However, we need to hide this cart first. If we get caught, we can't let him find this."

As they spoke to one another and then started to go hide the cart at a abandon shrine, Grey and Luka took off to the raffle drawing.

"This is bad. Those women have no idea that they're heading into a trap. However, while Masamune is preoccupied with them, this is the best chance to get Gigas' finger back from his hands."

"Awww man. I was hoping that we could just warn them not to go just to save them, but if this is apart of your plan to get that missing middle finger back; then it better work."

After the women hid the cart and changed their clothes, they walked to the nearby village where the raffle was happening. Hundreds of people had gathered, both villagers and other merchants, and wrote their names on a piece of paper and handed it to the four soldiers who placed them all in a box and handed it to Kojuro. The women approached the line gathered and participated.

"This is going to be great! I wonder what we're going to win!"

"Karina, come down. We're in the pre-time of the sengoku period. Not all the prizes we win will be exciting."

"Oh come on Maya. Have some fun for once. We've been traveling across Japan for the last week now and we haven't done anything but advertise spices and hand out flyers. Live a little girl. For all we know, we could get some pillow talk if we play our cards right with the hot guys."

"Shhh! Everyone, shut up! The raffle is starting."

Meanwhile, as the ten round raffle contest started, Grey and Luka sneaked around the back to get Gigas' finger back. They looked behind the clothed wall, outside of Purgatory to watch the Lieutenant's every move. As Kojuro took the necklace off and placed it down to enjoy a bowl of sake, Gigas whispered to Grey and Luka.

"Okay, he's distracted. Grey, activate the magnetic field to retrieve the finger."

"Okay. Gotcha!" Grey placed his hand out and slowly drew the middle finger slowly towards them. As the raffle got to the bonus raffle prize, which was the last prize, Kojuro stood up to speak.

"Now that we've handed out a few of our best prizes to you all, we bring to all the last and very special prize rewarded to the boss of Oshu himself. Let's start the raffle."

The four women looked bummed out as they sat on the grass with the other citizens.

"Man, this sucks."

"Totally."

"We didn't win any of the other nine, and they looked decent looking."

"Come on now girls, There's one left. If we win this, we get a special reward from the boss of Oshu."

As the soldiers shuffle the box up, Kojuro reached in to grab one of the papers. He then read the name from the last pieces he drew.

"Parsley! Do we have a Parsley... wait, isn't that a cooking spice?"

Karina's eyes lite up with joy.

"Oh my God that's me! Aiiiieeeee! We won something! Girls put your hands up so he can see us! Hey! Sir Katakura! Over here!" The other girls stood up and jumped up and down in excitement, but while they were celebrating, the four soldiers walked over to them with Kojuro. Karina then asked. "So, we won! What did we win, sir Katakura?"

Right before they could answer, a citizen stood up and screamed out.

"AGGHHHH! BOSS KATAKURA! THERE ARE THIEVES ON THE PLATFORM!"

Kojuro turned around and saw the blond haired boy flashing at him and his men the middle finger from the prosthetic arm reattached but flashing at the crowd. Grey yelled back to him.

"That was an accident! Sorry about that folks!"

Kojuro then responded as he drew his sword.

"Like hell that was! Men! After those men! Don't let them get away!"

Luka then quickly responded to Grey.

"You call that an accident? You flipped him and his men off!"

"Whatever! When it reattached, it looked like that anyway! Quick! Into the portal! We have what we came back for!"

As Grey and Luka escaped, the soldiers came to a halt after watching them vanish so quickly in plan sight.

"Damn it...and just when we had them, they suddenly take off by some form of magic. This surely will shame Lord Masamune. I, too, will take part for letting such a horrendous act happen." Kojuro then turned his attention to the four women. He spoke to Karina. "Back to where we were before, are you Parsley?"

She responded rather calmed from the sudden act that occurred.

"Of course that's me. So, Boss Katakura, what did I win?"

_Five minutes later..._

"Son of a bitch!" Karna yelled out as they grabbed and hauled out of the crowd in the village.

The four women were arrested and brought forth to Castle Oshu. As they sat in the meeting room with the four soldiers behind them, Kojuro entered with Masamune still dressed in his casual kimono, drinking a nice bowl of sake. He approached them with a smile on his face, almost ready to laugh.

"A Mentally ill rapist with the touch of dementia and the strength of a hundred men... do I really look like that, young lady?" Karina kept silent and looked away from him in shame. "Were you also in on those two men flipping off my soldiers and Kojuro as well?"

"My Lord, this is my fault. I was careless and I let those men take back what we had from them to start with. If the women were in on it, why didn't they try to run?" Kojuro spoke up as he kneel before Masamune.

Karina then spoke up, frustrated at allowing her friends and herself get caught so easily.

"What do you want from us now that we are here?"

Masamune turned around and faced her. He walked slowly to her looked her dead in the eye.

"Why are you are in Oshu? Do you wish to start a fight with me?"

"N-No! We came here for two reasons."

"Yeah, don't bother listing them, I already know. I want to know who you work for."

"W-W-We work for no one."

"Don't lie to me, because I am not a man of patience. Who do you work for?" We walked to his seat as Karina and the other girls became scared. "Is it that weasel whose trying to take Oshu from us? Kenshin Uesugi? Shingen Takeda? Don't sit there and act cute with me. Talk!"

Maya lifted her head with tears down her face.

"His name is Vector. Vector Saul."

Karina turned to Maya.

"Maya! Stop! What are you doing? Do you want us all to get killed?"

"Karina, I'm sorry but I can't stand watching him scream at you like that. Boss Masamune, we are so sorry. Vector sent us out here to get attention so that warriors from all over will come to Cirqus Maximus."

He then walked to Maya.

"And to what purpose is he doing this? Why does he want warriors to come to this place?"

"He knows she'll be there."

"Who?"

She choked for a second and then spoke again.

"His ex-fiance and...her master...Bayonetta. You might not know them at all, but they are known as the people who fell from the sky on the night of 'Gin Tsuki' three months ago. He wants us to cause a rouse...so that they might show up. Boss Masamune, the women he is looking for are witches."

"Gin Tsuki... that's more than once since I've heard that name."

"Lord Masamune...could these women and the ones they spoke of also be connected to those men we saw earlier?" Kojuro asked after hearing the confession.

"I don't know. They could be lying, but if it is true, then we must head to this 'Cirqus Maximus' and find them." He turned back to the women again. "Now that you're our prisoners...you wouldn't mind helping us find our way to the party, wouldn't you ladies?"

_Meanwhile, somewhere near the border of Owari..._

"This old castle must be it. Well, this is farewell for now, Yukimura. I'll live here for the rest of my days until my memories. For your safety and mine."

Getsuhime rode her horse close to an empty castle with no standing army near it. From the looks of the walls, it has been abandon since the last war Japan had entered in. That war was 100 years ago. As she dismounted and feed her horse water, she walked inside to view the place. Suddenly the sound of footsteps made her alert.

"Whose there?"

She put her glyph weapon, Pandora, back on her belt and walked over to the other side of the castle. There, she peaked out to a calm garden that was untouched and spotted a little girl sitting there. Playing with a rather ugly, stuffed cat. She walked to her.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

The child turned around and looked at her. She then asked her a a cute manner.

"Excuse me Miss, you have such pretty Silver hair. But do you know where my mummy went?"

"Mummy?"

"A few days ago, these four women put me here and told me to wait here until my mummy returns."

"Well that sounds unsafe... but never mind that. My name's Getsuhime. Child, what is your name?"

The little girl walked up to her as Getsuhime picked her up.

"I'm mummy's child. My name's Cereza."

_(To be continued in Chapter 6...)_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The One Eyed Dragon dances with the silver haired witch; Grey meets his ancestor  
><strong>_

After receiving reports about unknown activities going around the border of Owari in every part of the surrounding regions, the Date Army then headed out to investigate this unknown civilization that has appeared, with the four women in their possession. As the four prisoners had their hands bond, they spoke of events that had happened over the last three months since Gin Tsuki. One name jumped out at them.

"Megohime? Whose she and why should I care?" Karina asked Maya as the four young women traveled in a wagon owned by the Date Army with their hands tied.

"Karina! Keep our voice down or else they'll hear us."

"Oh sorry. Anyway, whose she and why are we speaking of this?"

Katherine then joined in as the four women whispered to each other.

"According to the events that occurred three months ago during 'Gin Tsuki,' Megohime, daughter of Tamura Kiyoaki who is the owner of Miharu Castle, mysteriously disappeared when the moon turned silver. I heard from some citizens from that area of Oshu that when the moon changed colors, a strange curse fell upon her when, a few days before the incident, she started talking about being someone else. Since that night, Lord Kiyoaki has gone mad and has been sending letters to nearly put him and the boss of Oshu to war. The letters were written as a means to beg Masamune to help him find his kidnapped daughter. Otherwise, he would willing go to war to separate himself from being a in-law to the Date Clan. The way I see it, I think it is because of our arrival that probably caused her disappearance."

Anne then joined the little gossip group.

"Wait a minute, isn't Megohime supposedly Masamune's wife from a arranged marriage from when he was 12 or 13? Whatever the age was. Anyway, why is the old fart blaming him for the disappearance?"

Maya whispered in the group again.

"I'm kind of fuzzy with the whole history of the world and all. However, since Gin Tsuki, so much has changed for the worse. From what certain peasants have overheard, Masamune has denied sending men to take Megohime from Miharu Castle. He also threw out that he has no use for the abnormal statements that happened that night; Telling Kiyoaki that none of his men know anything about dark arts and would never resort to using them for kidnapping. You know Katherine? I think our arrival did cause her to vanish if Masamune is telling the truth; but if Kiyoaki is screaming at Masamune for her disappearance, then that means there were rats walking with the Date troops before Megohime vanished and during Gin Tsuki. I believe that this could be the work of double agents from Medius' group."

Katherine tried to move about to free herself from her bonds while remaining focused on the conversation.

"God I hate being bate for enemies to come grab us up!" She turned to her friends. "The way I see it, Old man Kiyoaki believes that the night of Gin Tsuki must have been some type of evil prayer made to summon darkness to the land. If she disappeared in thin air, then I got a pretty good feeling of what happened to her."

"What would that be Katherine?"

"I suspect that an Angel from Jubelius' heaven came down to Japan somehow at this time and took Megohime into Paradiso. For all we know, she might be still alive right now in Paradiso. Maybe, a prisoner perhaps?"

"Katherine, I really hope that you're right about that because looking at the time now, we are a few months away from when Iwagawa's head will roll and the great release of the blood bath across the land of the rising sun. Megohime might have disappeared by the powers of an Angel just as you described; or she could have vanished by the other three suspects: A Lumen Sage, an Umbran Witch, or a Chrono Mage. Since we are in the pre-state of the Sengoku period, for all we know, a ritual during Gin Tsuki might have caused her to bend through realities; she could have turned into a angel or demon (which I find highly unlikely); she could have joined with a half soul that traveled from our time to here (According to Professor Mobius' theories back from our time, explaining on why certain persons vanished after a time portal has opened); or maybe, just maybe, she could have been murde-!"

A bump on the side of the wagon interrupted the women speech. One of the four soldiers rode to the side of the wagon.

"Ladies, what are you discussing that it has to be in secret?"

Karina scolded the men for bothering them, even though what they were discussing could cause them their heads.

"It's none of your business. Now get away from us!"

One of the men wearing spectacles rode close to the wagon and then spoke to her from what thy talked about.

"Look, being nosy and secretive is one thing, but if you're going to speak about Big Boss' personal business, you're all asking for a ass kicking! Date Style!"

"Oooooooh... I'm soooo scared... Ha! As if I were that type of girl!" Karina responded with an angry tone. "If you want to talk rough, then that's what you're going to get from all of us! If you would like to know, I heard some trash talkers from Sendai say that your boss here might have murdered Lady Megohime to get out of his 9 year contracted marriage with her! Tell us something that we don't know and then try to make us shut up!"

The next man to ride next to the wagon had a strange hairdo.

"Okay. Since you've don't know when to shut the hell up, we'll tell you what we know. First off, Big boss never sent any of his men to Mutsu Province the night of Gin Tsuki to take Lady Megohime. Second, don't think of Big Boss as a coward. He would never try to bring harm to his wife or her father unless they make him really pissed off."

The next of the four men, a rather big one, rode next to the wagon.

"Yeah! Also, why would Big Boss be interested in trying to level Miharu castle when the whole land will soon be embraced the reign of the Date Army? Putting that aside, Masamune has no reason to go and waste his time with old man Kiyoaki. Not since he is his father in law. Another fact to add, Ladies, Lord Kiyoaki hasn't bother the Date family for 9 years now so we didn't care about them until he made a stink about his daughter suddenly vanishing from the castle three months ago. The old fart spat out some weird words at us as if he was accusing boss Katakura and the rest of the Date troops for some weird 'ritual' involving the eyes of the world or something of that sort. As much as Big boss has denied these actions and has protected boss Katakura along with the rest of us, that Senile son of a bitch still won't drop it! Someday, we'll shadow the gates of Miharu Castle and take his head to silent him for good."

"What are they saying? Why is Lord Kiyoaki accusing your Lieutenant for some strange ritual done on the night of Gin Tsuki? You think that there was a shape shifter who took on the form of him the night she vanished or something? Or could he have organized the kidnapping himself to have a reason to break the contract? Such a mystery..." Maya then cleared her mind of such an thought. "Alright, moving along; what's the relationship between Tamura Kiyoaki and the Date family?"

The men then looked at each other in silence and then answered the sandy haired young woman. The man with the chin guard then spoke up.

"We don't understand it, but boss Katakura does. The last time Masamune went to visit the Kiyoaki family was when he was still a child. It was a few months after he lost his right eye to a terrible illness and three months after his father, the late Date Terumune, invaded the out reaches of Oshu and had Kiyoaki surrender. In return, Kiyoaki turned over his daughter to have her marry Big Boss in exchange for his own damn life to be spared. From what boss Katakura recalls, big boss was very antisocial with Megohime when she saw him for the first time. Actually, from what I heard by the other senior retainers, she is said to be the only royal family member in Oshu to have green eyes, wearing a green jewel on her neck from her departed mother, and had a scar behind her right thigh that looked like the encarvement of an Angel feather. I think it was a curse given to her by birth. Too bad for her, if she cherished her life and her father's, she had to do it. She's been living at Miharu castle since that arranged marriage and its been three months passed time for her to come to Sendai. Big boss and her are the exact same age so she should be 21 by now; however, due to the three month disappearance, Big Boss is presuming that she broke the contract and ran away with some sorry bastard to God only knows where."

Karina sighed from hearing the answer.

"Well of course she might have ran away. He hasn't seen her in 9 years so that could have given her time to commit a sin of passion. I mean, being a girl and all, I would called off the whole marriage if I found someone new. Actually, if her issue was adultery, then wouldn't she have been put down for a horrible act? Not that it matters now." She then recalled her memories from when she first met Grey. "However, if she had experienced Hatsukoi (first love), it's hard to stay committed in a arranged marriage. I remember the first man I laid eyes on frighten me at first, considering the fact that he lost his right arm to a plague breakout back home. However..." She sighed again. "Grey... when you rescued me with that metal arm, I just knew that even though you weren't physically whole, you and I were meant to be...together."

The other three girls facepalmed as the four men looked at her confused at what the hell she was speaking of. Maya then commented to Katherine and Anne.

"Just if she is aware, Megohime and Masamune's situation can't compare to her's because Hatsukoi between them 'at first sight' was non-existent."

"Poor Karina... I bet you that if Ellie were to die and Grey would look at anyone else instead of her, she would turn into a psychopath. Hunting him every chance she got."

"You know? We really shouldn't be speaking about this since the wagon is getting close to you-know-who."

The men saw Karina acting funny as she blushed and slowly rode away from the wagon. Masamune turned around to ask of the next point of travel. Breaking her moment of bliss.

"Oi! Female color brigade!"

Karina snapped out of it when she heard the insult.

"Color brigade? What?" She turned to him. "Ugh! Hey! You better not be presuming that we're homosexuals, because you're asking for hell on wheels, cyclops man! What now?"

Kojuro responded from her rude reaction.

"You will address Lord Masamune with respect. Unless you want to have all your friends heads roll alongside your's."

"Whatever! We're dead meat if we show up to Lord Vector's city anyway. What do you want from us now?"

Masamune then replied, ignoring the attitude the girl was giving him.

"We've passed through Uesugi and are approahing Odawara. Where to next?" He laughed them from telling them that, since he had just mocked them.

Maya looked at the field and examined the openness. She spotted the areas where unknown marks of what could have been Titans walking the land. She then answered since Katherine and Anne jumped on top of Karina to keep her from bursting with anger.

"Sorry, One Eyed Dragon! Go find Cirqus Maximus yourself! We can't cross this land with the jaws of the scorched earth waiting for us across the plains! The jaws of the Crimson haired witch that are now open!"

She listened for a particular voice. It then yelled out where all could hear the voice of a hostile young women.

"TOLHAM PRDZAR! (All beings perish!)" **_Note: The language that Ellie said is Enochian, a dead language that was said to be the language that Angels spoke in to communicate with each other over hundreds of years ago. It's a dead language now, but in Bayonetta, that was the language used when she summoned infernal demons, called out torture attacks, and the same language that the angels would say when they fought her. However, the original translation of what Ellie said is "All creatures diminish!" This language will appear many times throughout Angel May Cry so keep in mind that this is in fact a real language that is still in real life, a dead language. If any of you have time, look up Enochian Language in world history on a search engine and you might become surprised. -Mary" _**

Across the sky, Masamune and his men stopped and gazed at a thick strand of red, crimson hair sailed through the sky and created a door that ripped the sky in half and released a flood of Angels onto the field.

"What the hell?" Masamune put his hands on both sides of his body to draw his swords after halting his army's advancement and dismounting his horse.

Karina and the three women with her then swiped one of his men's swords and cut their bonds. Immediately, they jumped out of the wagon and ran for their lives.

"It's Ellie! And what luck! She's ripped open a portal to Paradiso to stall them! Quick girls! Run! Run fast!"

_Meanwhile, back at the old castle near the border of Owari..._

"So your name is Cereza?"

"Yes... I'm mummy's child."

"Cereza... why does that sound familiar?" Getsuhime conversed with the little girl she had just found."Cereza, how long has it been since those women left you here?"

"I don't know... a long time?"

"I see... How have you been able to survive in this place with no food or water around here?"

"Mr. Bird man brings me food and water."

Getsuhime looked at her confounded as she thought of a man that looked like a bird.

"Mr. Bird man? Hold on, did this man look like a real bird that still shared the traits of a man?"

"No... I call him that because he leaves black feathers behind after he brings me food and water every day. Bird's leave feathers behind when they fly away, right?"

"Black feathers... wait a minute, what?" She recalled a time when she did recon for Takeda Shingen and went to see Hojo Ujimasa as a traveling merchant. During her recon, she spotted a man standing on top of the castle walls wearing a mask and would vanish leaving only feathers behind. "That ninja... from Ujimasa's place... I think he's name is Fuma. Kotaro Fuma. How odd. He's a hired mercenary that works for that old dinosaur and a legendary ninja to top that. However, what's he doing feeding this kid abandon by four neglectful guardians? Could the child's mother be behind this? Or is someone aware of our presence?"

Upon thinking such a theory, a stranger with dark eyes and dark hair spied at the castle from the distance with the Ninja next to him.

"Thank you for dropping off the food again, Fuma. As much as it hurts me to see that poor child without a adult to feed her, I can't let her starve to death. From what Vicky performed three months ago, this young girl was pulled out of her time and thrown into this war era. Now that Vicky has arrived, she'll take care of her. You may take your leave, Twilight Ninja."

Black feathers scattered in all direction as the Ninja vanished. The stranger then took his leave. Back in old castle, as she thought to herself, the child walked to her and tugged on Getsuhime's kimono.

"Auntie Getty?"

The silver haired maiden then replied to the curious child.

"Auntie? Oh dear... Sweety, you don't have to call me that. I'm still 21 last I checked on my age."

"Okay... Miss Getty?"

"Yes dear?"

"What's that?"

The little girl pointed at the green jewel on Getsuhime's necklace. Getsuhime then covered her chest with her hands to protect the jewel. It was somehow tied to her mysterious past. One that she feared would threaten her friendship with the young general from the Takeda Clan. The young general who she believed she would never see again. She then took the green jewel and tucked it into her female blue flowered kimono.

"It's... something, my dear. Something I need to figure out. Nothing more." The young women answered the little girl as she picked up the child and held her in her arms to comfort her. flaashbacks started to flood in almost causing her to let go of the little girl.

**Flashback starts**

Getsuhime sees two old men signing papers. She hears from her point of view words of a 12 year old girl, who runs to the meeting hall and sees the men signing the papers. The door is pulled back with great defiance.

"Father! Don't!"

The old man signing the next set of papers replied to her.

"Megohime, my daughter, this is for the good of our people and our lives as well. If you want to live to see grandchildren, you will marry Lord Terumune's son and be a obedient wife to him until death do you both part."

"But how can I make you understand? We won't see each other until 9 years from now! By then, one of us would have committed a deep wickedness beyond forgiveness! Father! just let them take our lives! There is no future for our people if we do such an act! Besides, you deemed me as a threat the day I was born! And now you want to hand me over to another family?"

"If you know what's best for you, stupid girl, you will sign your life over and have them spare our lives!"

The young girl backed away and suddenly, Getsuhime felt hot tears roll down her face with anger.

"No! I can't! From the day I was brought into this world, mother promised me she would take me to see her family after her time was done in Japan! My mother was an Umbran Witch sent to stop the demons from attacking our home; you loved her but the minute they spouted that she was a witch, you never tried to save when her life faded from eyes as I was only five! You let the villagers take her life the minute they saw her fighting those monsters! If I was among her people who she left from her home Vigrid..."

The old man got up and slapped her. Breaking her nose in the process. Date Terumune stood up and grabbed the old man before he struck her again.

"Enough! You kill her and the deal is off!"

The girl got up and ran with her hand trying to stop the bleeding. Getsuhime could here the girl's thoughts as the memory started to end.

"If I was a Umbran Witch, I wouldn't have to put up with this marriage! For all I know, the minute he surrendered to Terumune was the day he said to himself that he wished he had a boy! That old man can go cut his stomach open for all I care! I hate him!"

**Flashback ends**

"Miss Getty?"

Getsuhime shook her head in confusion from what she just saw. She then responded to the child, who had her small hands around the sleeve of the Kimono.

"Yes?"

"Did those four women leave me here to go find mummy?"

"I don't know... I've never met them. What did they look like?"

The child hugged her stuff cat as she tried to recall her guardian's names.

"Karina has pink hair and violet eyes, Maya had orange hair and blue eyes, Katherine had tan hair and I think cat's eyes, and Anne had black hair and brown eyes."

"Those are your guardians?" Getsuhime answered with confusion. "They left you here; in this old, dark, and lonely castle near the border of Owari, and said they would go and find your mother; only letting you realize that you probably have been left here for days beyond counting facing the fact that you are defenseless to any incoming threats? What kind of people are they?"

The child started to whimper and cry in Getsuhime's lap. She then replied while swallowing her tears.

"They said they would come back with mummy... I'm scared to close my eyes because I feared that if the monsters come for me, mummy wouldn't save me." Getsuhime then calmed down and tried to comfort the terrified child. "Miss Getty, you'll protect me from the monsters... won't you?"

The silver haired woman then took the child and had her sit up on her lap to see the sky.

"I'll protect you Cereza." She then gazed upon the child as the little girl pulled out a gold watch out of her dress neck line. "Cereza, I see you hold things dear in your heart and have a strong will to live. I want to propose a promise to you."

"You'll protect me from the monsters, won't you?"

"More than that... if we were to suddenly get separated, I want to promise you, Cereza... that I will return..."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Getsuhime then put her pinky finger out to the little girl. "Now then... pinky swear?"

The little girl suddenly felt joy in her heart and smiled as she took her pinky and her stuff cat and hooked them with her new friend. Sharing a everlasting promise.

"Thank you, Miss Getty."

The two of them looked from the top view of the old castle they were in. They both felt a melancholy sense from looking beyond the blue sky to see smoke clouds rise and flow across. Cereza then jumped up and pointed to a red figure in the distance that took on the shape of a demon formed by crimson hair. She tugged on Getsuhime's fingers.

"Miss Getty, look! Is that mummy?" She looked again at the monster attacking and turned to Getsuhime without seeing a bunch of men being hurled into mid air. "It is mummy! Miss Getty, mummy's back! Can't you see her?"

"No I can't. What does your mother look like? She has the same abilities as me, but something feels... familiar. Have I seen that demon somewhere before?"

"My mummy has the same colored hair and eyes. Like I do. But something's wrong... Why does mummy have red hair?"

Getsuhime then spotted a tiny blue man with a crescent helmet jump at the demon and stab one of his six swords into its eyes, causing it to disappear. She put the child down and then ran on top of the roof of the castle to hear the sounds off from the distance. A voice shouted out after the demon vanished.

"YEAH! HA!"

A sudden flash back quickly came through the silver haired woman's memories. Memories in a dark tunnel with a bird made of red hair strands attacking a woman and pinning her down. As the flashback ended, Getsuhime then ran back to Cereza, who was still on the top floor.

"Cereza! Hide! That's not your mother over there!"

The child then ran out of the top floor. Getsuhime activated her glyph weapon, Pandora, and headed for the battlefield. She quickly removed her kimono and don her silver haired suit. As she headed to the field, she met up with four women running from the battle going on back where the army was. She stopped, turned around, and confronted them by turning Pandora into a sword and pointing it at the women.

"Halt! There's four of you bimbos! And what luck, you look exactly as Cereza recalled all of you through memory. Are you Cereza's guardians?"

The pink haired girl then responded with surprise and joy when seeing Getsuhime.

"What the? Green eyes and a green jewel on her neck... are you Megohime? If you are, what are you doing here? And why is your hair silver? Also, how do you know about Cereza?"

Confused, Getsuhime pulled her silver hair back and retracted Pandora.

"I beg your pardon? I don't think we have met before."

"You're Megohime, aren't you? The people of Oshu said that out of all the royal family members in Oshu, you are the only one that has green eyes and wears a green jewel around your neck. Not to mention, you have a mark on the back of your right thigh that many citizens deem as cursed, even though they've never seen it before. However, they also said that you have black hair, not silver."

Getsuhime scratched her head and then peaked at the fight in the distance, where the blue man was now fighting a Beloved Angel._  
><em>

"I'm sorry, but I believe you have mistaken me for someone else. I do have green eyes and all the others that you spoke of, but my name is Getsuhime, not Megohime." She then insulted the pink haired girl. "You should get glasses soon because your eyes might be failing you. Anyway, get to that castle south of here and tend to Cereza now! If you know where her mother is, then you better take her with you ASAP!"

Getsuhime then took off to aid the stranger in the blue uniform and a crescent helmet. The four women headed to the old castle where they had left little Cereza to herself. Upon arriving to the field, she realized that the man in blue armor was the only one out of his army that could see the Angels since she was still traveling in Purgatory. She activated her green jewel to reveal herself and the Angels to the rest of the army as a way to alret them of what they were actually fighting against. As a Affinity flew to cut off the head of the lieutenant, she cut the angel in half to save him. The Lieutenant turned around after hearing the slash sound from behind him. The Angels and the army stopped to see the silver haired woman walk and confront the red haired witch. They were in shock.

"A woman?" The Commander yelled in surprise and intrigue as he looked at her curves formed from her suit and her long silver hair. He let out a quick whistle from gazing how she walked. "She's not to bad. However, what the hell is she doing here? And what is she wearing?"

The Lieutenant looked at her and then whispered in shock.

"Megohime?"

Getsuhime then confronted the crimson haired girl.

"Red looks so ugly on you dear! Strip off those morals and release your dark desires! I know you want to do pillow talk with one of these men..." She turned around and looked at the commander. "That gentleman wearing the eyepatch looks like he could knock my clothes off if I got into a staring contest with him." She sighed and then looked at the crimson haired girl again and then turned to the commander. "Give me time and his halo will soon be mine."

The one eyed commander felt rather complimented by her words and seduced. The red haired girl was rather disgusted from Getsuhime's remark. She retorted back to Getsuhime with her face flushed red.

"Vicky! I thought I smelt an adulteress! How dare you speak of sexual immoralities after you were the one who broke Vector's heart! He was your fiance and now you tell me to stoop down to your level! You're a harlot who should be tortured in the deepest levels in hell for eternity!"

"Vicky?" Getsuhime then had a flashback of a childhood with flourish of friends, church services, and innocent love. She then recalled the name of the young women before her. "Ellie?"

"So, you even forgot my name while you were gone, have you? I am so... FLATTERED!" Her crimson hair then called forth long flying red snakes called Inspires. They flew right at the army and snapped at the group. Ellie then yelled to Getsuhime as she then left the field. "MAY THEIR GLUTTONY FOR HUMAN FLESH TEAR YOU ALL ASUNDER!"

The rest of the Angels flooded in and resume their attack on the group. The soldiers then fought back as Getsuhime cut down three Beloveds and then assisted the commander. As they fought the Inspires, each jump on one of the angelic heads of the two creatures, the commander yelled out to Getsuhime.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for whatever the hell you did back there. What's your name, twin peaks?"

Getsuhime spun around and called forth hands made from silver hair strands to knock the Inspire she was on to the ground. The commander then stabbed his sword into the creature he was on, bringing it to the ground as well.

"You're starting to turn me on with your bad boy attitude. Since you were so kind, I'll tell you." The inspire she stood on tried to get up, but she turned Pandora into Onyx roses and popped a bullet in its head. "It's Getsuhime, love."

The inspire the commander was on then got off the ground and flew into the sky again. The commander was still holding on. The silver haired woman then smiled as the creature took flight. She called forth another fist made from silver hair strands and knocked the creature down. Then, she performed the move that stunned the whole army. She activated the summoning of the infernal demon by first performing a few dance moves and then calling out the demon.

"A GRAA ORS (Moon of Darkness!)"

The suit turned into strands and flowed around her naked body as it called forth a giant demon bird with violet talons and silver feathers. The bird landed on the Inspire and knocked off the commander who had hanged on the whole time until the bird's arrival. As it proceeded to rip the red snake's head of its body, the commander got up and ran from the bird. He prepared to draw his six swords, but then the bird tore the Inspires head off of the body and ate it. The demon then flew off and returned to the portal where it was summon. Getsuhime returned her silver hair and repaired her silver suit.

After finishing the red snakes, she and the commander ran to take care of the rest of the Affinities and Decorations. Hacking and slashing, the Angels were hacked up to pieces one by one. After taking care of the last of the Angels, they quickly turned around and pointed their swords at each other. The commander then gave her his name.

"Big boss of Oshu, Date Masamune. I assure you not to get so comfortable around me." He put his sword up to her eye level in a smooth manner. "Just you wait... Soon you will feel my claws."

An explosions of rocks soon followed and passed between them after he said his name. Before disappearing, Getsuhime blew him a kiss and then vanished after the rocks passed by. Kojuro and the rest of the Date army then walked to him in awe of what they just saw. Masamune smiled from what he just saw.

"Heh heh. At of all the battles I've entered... never... have I seen a woman who could summon demons from hell by just using her hair and showing off that hot body of hers at the same time." He finished almost about to crack up laughing.

Kojuro then walked to speak with him.

"Lord Masamune, are you well?"

"Better than ever. However, whoever that woman was that fought with us against whatever those things were that attacked us; she has officially made my day."

Kojuro was silent for a bit and then answered.

"That woman... she could she have been... was that Megohime? She had Green eyes and that same green jewel from when she was still 12. No... it couldn't have been her. That woman had silver hair and spoke in another language that I've never heard of before... with a foreign accent!"

Masamune stopped smiling when he heard what Kojuro spoke of.

"Kojuro... what are you saying? Are you assuming that hot chick in that silver suit that fought with us was her? Try not to make me laugh. She told me her name was Getsuhime, so how could she be that same girl I met 9 years ago?"

One of the soldiers then reported back to the group after pinpointing the direction where the four women ran off to.

"Boss Masamune! Boss Katakura! The four women that led us into this trap... they were spotted heading south from our location just now."

Masamune adjusted his helmet after hearing the news. Kojuro was fast to respond.

"Kojuro."

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Gather up our soldiers. We're taking a detour." He smiled again. "The witch hunt is on!"

_Meanwhile, back at the old castle near the border of Owari, as the moon started to rise in the sky..._

"Where's mummy?" Cereza first asked as the women came back to the spot where they left her from the start. "You said you wouldn't come back until you found Mummy..." The child started to fill her eyes with tears. "Is Mummy... dead?"

Karina tried to comfort the upset child.

"No! No child! You mom isn't dead... she's..." Karina turned to the other three in deep frustration as the little girl wept in great depression. "Don't just stand there and look stupid! One of you say something!"

Maya walked to the little girl and tried to offer her a lollipop, but the child turned away from it.

"My mummy's dead!" She screamed as she hugged her stuff cat and cried.

"Little one, your mother isn't dead. We saw her. She's still alive." Maya answered as she took a handkerchief and gave it to Cereza. "But she was fighting these huge monsters that she told us to come back and protect you."

Cereza stopped crying. She wiped the tears from her face and took the lollipop from Maya's hand.

"Mummy's alive?"

Karina grabbed Maya and dragged her to Katherine and Anne. They whispered to each other in frustration as the little girl wonder off out of their sight.

"Maya! What the hell are you doing? Don't you think you're going too far by lying to this brat? She's not as dumb as you think!"

"I had to do it."

"Why?"

"To comfort her! It was our first mistake to show her mercy in Odawara when we saw her asking the guards if they saw her mother anywhere around there! We fed her and gave her clothes so that she would fit in. However, we made a promise to her that we just couldn't keep: Promising not to return until we found her accursed mother!"

As they talked to each other, Getsuhime returned to the castle. She grabbed her kimono off the ground and took it inside to change. As she changed back, she heard the sound of wind in the next room, where Cereza was playing with her stuff cat. She peaked to see what was happening. She saw Cereza running around happily and then a shadow appeared a few feet where the child was. The little girl ran to the shadow.

"Mr. Bird man! You came back!" She then talked to her stuff cat. "Look kitty! Mr. Bird man returned; and with yummies, too!"

Alert, the fully dressed Getsuhime drew back the slide door to see who the child was speaking to. Before the little girl was a masked man standing in front of her holding three bento boxes and water bottles with a message on them of what they were. As he put the items down, Getsuhime shrieked in horror.

"WAH! Fuma! Oh shit! Cereza, run away!"

But the masked man then vanished, leaving only black feathers behind. Getsuhime had fallen over when she saw Fuma so she started to slowly get up from the floor. She then walked over to the boxes and water bottles left behind. Cereza jumped up and down in excitement from seeing that man again.

"Miss Getty! Did you see that? That was Mr. Bird man! Bringing us yummies everyday!"

Getsuhime opened the boxes and before her was cooked rice with raw fish and boiled vegetables.

"The twilight ninja... delivers food? Does he do take out or what?"

Suddenly, the four other women on the top floor yelled out for the child once more.

"Cereza!"

The little girl got up and walked to the stairs to see them. The child looked excited, even though the four women weren't.

"What is it? Did Mummy return?"

Before they could answer, they stopped before they came down completely. Cereza turned around and let out a quick scream; there were men behind them pointing their swords at them. As the moon came up, its light shined down on the commander's crescent helmet. He recited a abnormal verse from a book he was carrying around in secret to Getsuhime.

"MICMA! BALTOHA MIRC VPAAH AFFA IAIDIA NAPTA A GRAA ORS AVAVAGO! (Behold! For My Own Righteousness, Upon The Wings That Are Empty and Highest of the Two-Edged Sword, The Moon of Darkness Thunders!)"

Getsuhime suddenly experienced a another flashback. It was two weeks after her recon mission near Sendai. She had returned to Kai groping her kimono. It was as if she had just dropped something and left it back in Sendai. She now remembered what it was: It was a enochian spell book. Surprisingly, when she had left, Masamune went out riding one day and found it in a bambo forest where he went to train alone. He kept it with him and slowly but surely, he was able to read the verses. The verse he just read was an internal torture spell meant to reveal any secret that anyone had hidden deep in their memory. After the flashback ended, Getsuhime screamed in pain as he threw the book to the floor and walked to her. She then collapsed into his arms. Cereza walked over to her unconscious and tugged on her kimono as her four guardians tried to escape from the top floor of the old castle.

"Miss Getty?"

He looked down at the little girl as he picked up Getsuhime's sleeping body. Kojuro responded in shock after the whole army heard what their commander had recited. He picked up the book from the floor and looked at it.

"Lord Masamune, where did you learn to read this?"

Masamune smiled as he gazed at Getsuhime's calm face.

"When I was a child, I use to sneak off to see the spoils that my father and the army had gathered after taking over certain lands from here. One of the few books I read from those collected spoils was in that language I recited just right now."

"My Lord, for God's sake, what did you do to her?"

"It's nothing to worry about Kojuro. She's still alive. However, if she is Megohime in disguise, that spell I read to her will reveal it when she wakes up and speaks to us again. But for now, round up the four girls that set us up and tie them to the beams hear. We'll base camp here for the night and then head back to Oshu at sunrise to plan our new route to Cirqus Maximus. If those four bimbos know any safe routes that they didn't tell us from the start, then we can squeeze it right out of them one by one.

Kojuro then looked at the little girl still hanging on to Getsuhime's sleeve.

"What about this little girl, Lord Masamune?"

The child then let go of the sleeve and then tugged on Masamune's coat.

"Excuse me Mister, have you seen my mummy?"

Masamune then noticed her.

"What a funny looking kid. I wonder what she's doing here. She seems to be speaking in the same accent as Getsuhime. However, where the hell are these kid's parents?" He then turned to Kojuro. "Let's leave her here. We can't bring a child with us back to Oshu. She might slow us down."

As he started to walk away, the child ran in front of him.

"Wait Mister! Don't take Miss Getty away! She's my friend!"

"Yeah, well I need to borrow her for a bit so bear with me, will ya?"

"Please Mister, don't take her away! She might know where Mummy is!"

The child was about to cry, so Masamune put Getsuhime down and grabbed the child from the back of her collar on her dress.

"Look kid! If you're going to cry, I'll slit your throat! Got that?" She stopped whimpering for a bit as he spoke to her. "Now tell me, where the hell are your parents?"

"Mummy went out to fight the monsters. She's been gone for a long time, so I went out to find her. But then I met Karina, Maya, Katherine, and Anne. They said they would help me look for her, but I don't think they tried." She let choked on her tears. "Miss Getty came here and became my best friend. She promise that she could find her for me. But if you take her, I won't know if Mummy will come back."

"Ugh! You're such a pain in my ass! I just leave you here, you useless crybaby!"

Kojuro then responded.

"Lord Masamune, forgive me but I don't think we should leave this little girl here in this abandon castle. Those things that attacked us might come for her once were gone."

"Masamune closed his eye and then reopened it.

"Alright! The little girl comes with us! But under one condition!" He flicked his wrist under her jaw to get her attention. "No crying! If there's one I can't stand, it's a weak hearted fool who will break down and cry in defeat! So do me a favor kid! Shut up and don't get on my last nerve! Got it?"

_Meanwhile, in the Kai Province..._

"Well this do Rodin? I got it off that cart that those four women hid away from the army at the burned shrine in Sendai."

Grey was speaking to Rodin's image from the portal to the "Gates of Hell," Rodin's bar. He handed the dark powered man a golden disk along with the detached arm of Gigas. Rodin then replied to him.

"You serious kid? You want me to fix up your metal arm by fetching a soul from hell using this LP? Heh! Just like your father. Working me to the bone. But no need to worry. I was bored anyway. Let me go cook something good for you and Gigas. Be right back."

Rodin played the LP and then vanished for a bit through the portal to hell itself. As Grey sat and waited, he groped at where Gigas use to be. The phantom feeling of having no limb present put chills down his back. However, the chills could be from the guilt. Guilt from working a imprisoned soul to its limits as a slave for his lost right arm. Soon, Rodin came back with a bloody crown and a torn shoulder. He slowly lifted himself up with the arm of Gigas, now tuned up and remodeled, and placed the newly fixed arm on the ground where Grey waited.

"You did a great job on finding this back in your travels through Neoarcadia, kid. Take care of Gigas for me, will ya? Back in the day, we were like brothers to each other. Heh... Interesting on how time passes by. Don't you agree, Gigas?"

The arm responded to Rodin before he left.

"I agree. Thank you old friend. May you take care... and say hi to Mary and Sonic for me, will ya?"

Rodin then disappeared. Grey reattached his arm and then joined Luka, who was sitting on top of a unfamiliar castle with the symbol of four diamonds across it. Luka was looking at a young man training with two lances on fire.

"Yeesh! Look at that guy. I don't know where you've been all this time, but you missed a interesting act between this idiot down there and a weird looking man wearing a funny head dress earlier."

"I could care less about what this man was talking about Luka. Besides, don't you think we're pushing our lucks by being here? I mean, this is the Tiger of Kai's main base. If any of them could see us, we've be dead now."

Luka face palmed and then spoke to Grey again.

"Grey, that conversation going on earlier was about this guy missing this girl. Doesn't that sound familiar to you?"

"I know we sure the some pain, but what about it?"

"This red guy we're looking at was speaking about missing this girl that he rescued three months ago. What's weird about this man is how he described what the girl looked like."

The young man below then took a break from practicing and rested on the grass. He knelt down in pain and then spoke to himself.

"Lady Getsuhime, I promise you that one day we will see each other again. No matter how insecure you are of people judging you for your long silver hair and your green eyes... you will always be the woman I will love. However, I will make sure by my Lord's will that I love you equally as I love my lord and all under his protection."

Grey gasped from hearing what the man spoke of.

"Oh no... she didn't... did she?"

Gigas spoke up, as he now appeared more of a mettalic red appearance and a open piece to symbolize two lances connected together.

"Grey, what's wrong?"

"Gigas, I know who that man down there is."

Luka then turned to him as they still sat on top of the castle's roof.

"Grey, you know him?"

"I do. That's the general of the Takeda Clan: Sanada Yukimura. He's the heir to the Tiger of Kai during this era: Takeda Shingen. From what he just said earlier to himself, I am now scared."

"Scared of what? That he's going after the girl of your dreams?" Grey stood up and hit Luka with his left hand. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Luka, do you want to know why I'm worried now?"

"You sure hit me hard with that hand! How do I know that you didn't loose both your arms? Also, why the hell are you worried?"

"That man down there... he's my..."

"What?" Luka then chuckled for a bit. "You're secret boyfriend? Man you sure surprise me."

Gigas then responded to Grey's silence.

"He's your ancestor down there, isn't he, Grey?"

Luka then stopped laughing as his jaw dropped open.

"Hold on a bit!" He looked at Grey and then at Yukimura. "That guy! The ditz down there! He's your ancestor? How is this possible? You don't look like him!"

"He might now Luka. However, he knows who that man is down there because Grey's mother his Yukimura's future granddaughter. However, Grey... what ails your soul?"

"Gigas... I think my ancestor is in love with my cousin Vicky. We have to intervene with history to save it!"

As he stood up and exited Purgatory with Luka; a quick, swift blow from the back of their heads knocked them off the roof and onto the ground. Yukimura jumped back from seeing the two falling men.

"Whoa! What the?" He looked up from the roof top. "Sasuke, what's going on?"

"That's what I've like to know. Anyway, we better report this to Lord Shingen. We need to know where these men came from and who they work for."

_(To be continued in chapter 7...)_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Gigas defends Grey in Takeda's inquiry; Bayonetta follows Jeanne to Berea, the city of deep wickedness  
><strong>_

"Oh my head..." Grey lifted his head in pain from the unknown impact that got him and Luka. "Gigas? You alright?"

"I'm fine. It appears that someone was aware of our presence and finally got us the minute we let down our guards."

"Great... and so we are in another prison cell again under someone castle." He saw Luka lying in the corner of their cell unresponsive and walked over to see if he was still breathing by putting his left hand on Luka's neck pulse. "Okay, Luka's not dead, but judging from the bruise on the back of his head, he's probably going to be like this for about... three more hours or so depending if we suffered from a concussion or not."

The sound of footsteps echoed from the hallway of where Grey's cell was. Grey turned around and looked through the cell door and saw a shadow coming down the stairway. He flipped Luka over to lay him on his back and then quickly went to the other corner of the cell. Out of pure randomness, Grey ask Gigas a dark question in comparisons of how prisoners where dealt from their time and how they were dealt in the Sengoku period of Japan.

"Hey Gigas?"

"Your heart rates going up. What's the matter?"

"Back at home, from stories I have heard from those who had served time in the dog house, the prisoners were victims of all sorts of terrifying practices; including rape. So..."

"Let me guess... you're going to ask me if those same practices were also used during this time in feudal Japan to prisoners across the land as well, aren't you?"

Grey sweatmarked from Gigas guess and then replied.

"Please tell me it depends..."

Gigas kept silent for a bit and then replied back.

"Sorry Grey. I can't get an internet signal in this era to say if there were records of those same practices being used 800 years from our time period. It's a hard call to make."

The foot steps drew closer until they stopped. The young general that Grey and Luka saw before was now in front of the cell door with a ninja beside him. The general then asked the man next to him.

"Sasuke, who are these men? I see no army symbol on any of their clothes and they have no weapons on them. However, what were they doing on top of our base? Are they hired mercenaries?"

"We'll never know until we bring them forth to Lord Shingen." He looked closely at Luka, who was still knocked out. "Okay, it looks like we'll have to ask the blonde one whose awake now. I think I might have hit the other one too hard that he could be dead."

Grey then responded to the ninja's remark.

"He's still alive, you know? But judging how hard you hit, he probably won't wake up until a few hours from now." He then crossed his arms. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

The young general then introduced himself to Grey.

"I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, the young cub of the Tiger of Kai. Who are you and what banner do you serve?"

Grey looked at him with cold eyes and then answered him.

"I serve no one. My name is Grey Fulg-!" He stopped and realized that he almost slipped his name again. "My name is Kin Shiba. That man lying over near the top corner of the cell is my friend Luka. Forgive us, Lord Yukimura, but we are travelers who made the mistake of standing on top of your master's main base in Kai. If you need me to answer further questions, you may escort me to your master. I will hide nothing from any of you."

Yukimura and Sasuke looked at each other after Grey bowed to them.

"Sasuke, you think he can be trusted? What if he's a spy from Uesugi?"

"I can't say if he can be trusted, General. For now, let's just take him to Lord Shingen to find out hat's really going on here. Also, we should get a doctor over to have him treat his friend and that large right arm of him. We need them to stay alive to find out if they're the enemy or not."

As Grey was escorted to the meeting hall and Luka was taken to have the bruise on his head treated, Gigas went to sleep mode to keep anyone other than Grey from trying to tamper with him if the doctors somehow removed him from Grey's body. Upon entering the room, Yukimura and Sasuke brought forth Grey to Shingen, who was sitting in his chair with his suit on.

"Yukimura. Sasuke. There were two prisoners and you bring me only one?"

"Your Lordship... this man was the only one we found in their cell still conscious. He says he's ready to answer any questions about what you may have to ask."

"I see... Well then, undo his bonds and let him come forth." Sasuke cut Grey's bonds and then lead him to sit before Shingen in a honorable manner. The inquiry started. "Young man, I see that you are not from this province. But tell me, who are you and where do you come from? If you are from anywhere in the land of the rising sun, state where, and if you are hired by someone, whose banner do you serve?"

Grey opened his eyes and then lifted his head.

"My name is... Kin Shiba. I am a exiled foreigner from Rausten, Europe. I am world traveler that doesn't yearn for trouble or greed. I am only trying to find a place that I can call home."

"If you are a traveler, then explain to me what you were doing on top of our main base. You carry no weapons, but some of our soldiers suspect you do have a weapon with you. However, all I see before my eyes is a metal arm. Can you tell me why your arm is the only part of your body that stands out?"

Gigas then reactivated and started to speak on Grey's behalf.

"My Lord, may I speak for his sake? There are words that can't describe the experience and the truth that this young man has witnessed in his life for the last 10 years."

Shingen, along with Yukimura and Sasuke became shocked. Shingen reacted with surprise from what Gigas had spoken of.

"Your arm is... talking? How fascinating. And it has manners too."

"My Lord, forgive me. As much as I look like a metal limb, I was actually at one point before this young boy was born, a ruler of a beautiful land myself. Sadly, I had a misfortune in a fight with a power hungry general that cost me not only my overall appearance, but my soul as well. Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Gigas of Sejus, a land from a domain called Alkaisa. Unfortunately, since my defeat and the cost of my body, I am now known only as Gigas, the prototype metal armor of the weapon soul forging series back from our home call Gigas X Boost. What you have before you is a innocent young man who came to warn you of a growing threat now spreading across Japan."

"What is this threat you speak of, Gigas?"

Gigas then spoke to Grey once more.

"Grey, tell him what we saw when we traveled through Sendai in Oshu."

"Gigas, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"If Lord Shingen has encountered this matter before, then he might be able to help us. Also, show the flyer we picked up."

Yukimura and Sasuke looked confused.

"I wonder what they're speaking of."

"How strange. I heard of owners who speak to their weapons, but this is ridiculous."

Grey then recalled every moment he witnessed back in Sendai.

"Lord Shingen, a few days ago, there were these merchants traveling across Japan called the Spices of Love handing out more than just their cooking products. They were unknown travelers secretly working for an outside force to gather Samurais to this estranged tournament near the border of Owari called 'Cirqus Maximus.' The man they work for is hunting me for my right arm. You see, when I was 13, I lost my arm in an accident around the same time they launched the Gigas project in Europe. This thing I carry with me is a weapon, but at the same time, is a imprisoned man who cannot died unless the one who turned him into this is put down for good. That very same man is the one advertising for your men to leave and join him in this set up."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"My Lord, please warn your men of this threat. What those people advertised through here was not just food enhancers, but blood contracts, forcing your men to come to the tournament or else their souls would be forfeited to the devil. The Spices of Love were eventually caught, but they hid their cart containing signatures of men from all over Japan. As I last read, your general's signature was on their contact sheets that they gathered from passing through Kai recently. Another sheet had hundreds of contracts signed with many signatures and a few blanks for future marks. Luka and I only got a hand on what little we could find, but I fear that your general's life could be endangered. If his name is on one of those blood contracts that went missing off the cart, he might have to leave to wherever this place is."

Yukimura's eyes grew large from what he had heard.

"Wait a minute, Kin! Are you saying I signed my life away? I do recall seeing that cart come through our village outside of our base, but the merchants said they were holding signatures for new weapon forgery for those who need new weapons. I signed that to get my lances repaired because recently a few days ago, I found them both snapped in half. Someone broke the whole army's weapons, which I found very surprising, and had left this note in its place."

He walked over to Grey and showed the note. It read the following on it.

_"If you can read this, then you might have noticed by now that we have sabotaged your armory. If you wish to find us, come by the village and sign a form to meet up with a blacksmith who can fix up your choice of arms. Trust us, you were using cursed weapons made by human souls. That's why we destroyed them."_

Shingen became shocked at what the note read. He then asked of Grey again.

"This sounds like a take over. Yukimura, did you sign that contract to confront them?"

"My lord, our armory had been smashed by an unknown force. I signed that contract to go find them to teach them a lesson for going near the base, but I never knew that they had tricked me into signing my soul away."

Gigas then asked another question.

"Lord Shingen, can you have one of your soldiers bring me one of the weapons that were destroyed? The note said that the reason why those monsters destroyed them is because they were soul forged. However, I have a reader that can determine if what the weapons you used were in fact soul forged or not."

"Very well. Yukimura!"

"Sir."

"Bring us the spears that were recently crushed. Let Gigas examine them."

"Yes sir!"

Yukimura grabbed what was left of his spears and brought them to the meeting hall. He placed it in front of Grey. Gigas then stretched forth to scan. Grey got the results soon after.

"That note... it lied! The weapons aren't made from human souls at all. In fact, they were just normal forged weapons from regular blacksmiths. This is a take over... Lord Shingen, you had soldiers guarding the armory each night, right?"

Sasuke then spoke up.

"The ninja core group that I lead normally guards the armory just in case someone were to steal them. Something's not right here... General, I see that you manage to hide the remaining pair of twin spears. However, I suspect this was done to damage the army by taking our weapons away."

Gigas then replied. Shingen was now alert.

"Medius... up to your old tricks again, are you? Using purgatory to attack certain regions and secretly swiping your spies into town to steal their soldiers away."

"They don't just advertise products. They find ways to weaken certain armies that way it forces them to feel as if they need to go somewhere else. I had no idea that this would happen. But there's one problem, the soldiers were on guard each night and were forged by the best blacksmiths that Kai had, so how did the weapons get destroyed?"

"That is an answer that can't be shorten to one explanation. This enemy you now face uses a realm that can only be scene by those who have encountered death for the first time. What happened was the armory was attacked through this realm called purgatory. It's a realm that we can only see." Grey then got on his knee and bowed. "My Lord, your general is in endanger. Please send us with him to protect him. We are the only ones who can see this opposing force."

Yukimura then ran to Grey side and got on his knees and bowed in shame.

"Your Lordship, forgive me! I was foolish to sign my life away and I let this happen. Let me atone for this by going to 'Cirqus Maximus' without you, your lordship."

"Yukimura, this sounds like a trap. I can't allow you to head to this tournament and forfeit your life alone. Allow me to go in your place to get the contract back."

A voice then spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Gigas did that to save his daughter and that's how he became a giant metal arm that steal souls." It was Luka. "My Lord, you can't go and try to cheat the devil out of his deal. You try that move and you'll meet the same fate just as Gigas did. You'll become a forged soul weapon if you try to take his place in the deal. To protect him, just do us a favor and send Grey and me with him. We know where this place is. Besides, if you don't hurry, he'll be beaten by incoming armies that have now been alerted of this and are on their way to erase it from Japan. Besides, I heard Owari is beautiful during this time of year. You should listen to us."

Grey pierced his lips from hearing Luka's annoying remark.

"He doesn't have a choice either way, Luka. We have to accompany him anyway. Besides, I'm sure he might feel better if he sees that silver haired bimbo of my cousin Vicky at the tournament as well."

The group jumped back in surprise. Shingen's eyes widen as Yukimura jumped back and Sasuke sweatmark. Yukimura then asked shocked.

"You? You're Getsuhime's cousin?" He said as he pointed at Grey.

Grey sweatmarked and then whispered to Gigas.

"Uh oh! She did go by a different name, didn't she? This is getting out of hand. Maybe I should just tell him who I actually am and hope he understands..." Grey then tried to break a smile as he looked back to Yukimura while Luka facepalmed. "Okay, I have a confession to make! Yukimura! Do you want to know why I know so much and why I look different than the rest of you in Japan?"

"Of course."

"Okay, to be honest, I have been leaving a a lot out about me, so I'll tell you now and hope for the best. I'm not from Japan, I'm from Europe..."

"But you already told-!"

"800 years into the future." Yukimura stopped as Grey resumed. "My real name is Grey Fulgar, but my full name is Grey 'Sanada' Fulgar. My mother was your future grand daughter."

Shingen began to smile when he heard what Grey was saying.

"Ah... it looks like a good future is in store for you and the Takeda Clan... Yukimura."

Grey dropped his head down and lifted it with disappointment on his face. He then answered with his hand over his forehead.

"I'm your descendant sent to save you from the man who robbed me of my family and is now trying to rob me of my existence."

Yukimura looked at him in shock and then nervously replied to him.

"Hold on! If you're my descendant... and Getsuhime is your cousin from the same time period..." He panicked. "OH MY GOD! I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY DESCENDANT'S COUSIN! I DON'T KNOW HOW I'LL LIVE THIS DOWN!"

Luka then walked over to Grey and hit him in the back.

"Good! You scarred your ancestor for life. Great job Grey."

Grey let out a breath of frustration from what he just said. Shingen and Sasuke sweatmark Yukimura's shear panic and revelation.

_Meanwhile back somewhere at the border of Owari, but now near a large civilization_...

"Where the hell am I? I followed Jeanne all the way here, but all I see is this settlement with a strangely large castle all the way in the back." Bayonetta had arrived near the border of Owari after finally escaping Mikawa. Before her was a sign. She read it.

_"Welcome to Berea, city of deep wickedness and home of the great tournament 'Cirqus Maximus.' "_

"Cirqus Maximus? Hmmm... I wonder if I sign up for the tournament, that Gin Akuma will show up. Either way, I got time to kill here. This place kind of reminds me of something very familiar. Was it my home or was it something else? To hell with it. I'm parched. I hope there's a bar somewhere in this sin city."

As she walked in through the entrance, a man with dark eyes and dark hair watched from on top of the large castle in the distance.

"So, Bayonetta has finally arrived to Berea? Good. Now all that is left is Vicky." The stranger looked to the sky. "I do hope that you are making new friends, Vicky, such as the One Eyed Dragon. For soon, time will come where I will die and my death as the last pure blooded chrono mage will free you from your wretched existence as the half blooded chrono mage. Soon, when I am gone, you will become Megohime again and will be able to repair the damages that my half brother has caused this land. I do hope that whoever you fall in love with is giving you the deepest respect he can ever give to you just as Vector did. Now all is left is for Lord Kiyoaki to die and to bury the secrets of the lost clan for good. For he, too, once upon a time, was my pure blooded chrono mage father and the one who brought forth my half brother Medius into this world, Tamura Lassen."

A ninja then appeared to the young man on the castle roof.

"Lord Illsaide! We bring terrible news!"

"Let me hear it."

"We have just gotten word from Jeanne that the "Spices of Love," the double agents you sent across Japan, they've been captured by the Date army. Also, Victoria Edge was spotted with them and has been captured as well. What are your next orders, sir?"

"Tell me... did any of your men in Kai spot Grey and Gigas anywhere at this time?"

"They just came back a few hours ago, my Lord. They did confirm that Grey is with the Tiger of Kai."

"I see... here are my orders to all of you. For now, give aid to Grey and the Takeda army. If I know any better, he has already seen the double agents we sent to Sendai so he's on alert as we speak. As for Victoria, keep a close eye on her. Don't let anyone from the Date army, especially Masamune and his lieutenant, harm her or the double agents. We need them alive to help us be rid of Medius' existence and the rest of the remaining chrono mages. The time for this ancient clan to live as protectors of world history is over. We must ensure that Medius is erased and that the divine bloodlines, the Edge Clan and the Warlords of the Heavens, prevail in securing the peace and existence of the last of the Umbran Clan. For this is my last wish before I may return to my mother, Roselee."

_(To be continued in chapter 8...)_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Bayonetta signs up; Getsuhime has a terrifying flashback  
><strong>_

"Lord Illsaide, we are ready to leave."

"Good. We will depart for Miharu castle once more. Tonight, Lord Kiyoaki dies by my hands!"

After the mysterious group had vanished, down below Bayonetta walks about the streets of Berea. The men that pass her look with their jaws dropped open and making wolf calls. Some tried to hook up with her, but she broke their hand before they could touch. She turned to the group of bandits following her.

"You have no permission to come close to me, boys. Get Back."

As she walked about five steps away from them, they still persisted.

"Oh man. She's a tough one. Well boys... grab her!"

"Yeah!" Yee-haw!"

She jumped up into the air and shot at them call with her four guns. Upon landing again, their bodies dropped to the ground. She looked around her with all the chaos going on.

"Good God! This place is like a Japanese version of Sodom and Gomorrah. There's sacrifices going on, looting, murder, sex, and dead bodies untouched across the streets. The smell here is horrendous!" She waved her hands across her face to fan the air away from her. "It smells like gun powder, booze, rotting corpses, and urine. I better just head on to Cirqus Maximus and avoid the bar. The last thing I want to wake up with bruises on my body and being unable to remember what I did last night. I can't stand this city!"

As she continued her journey across the ungoverned city, she ran into a young man carrying a giant sword still in its sheath with a small pet on his shoulders. She ran into him by accident, but he caught her before she fell down.

"Oh my!" He said as he caught her. "I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going. Are you okay? I sure pray that I didn't hurt you! You sure are a pretty flower, my dear."

Bayonetta looked at him.

"Goodness! What's with the get up? Are all the people in this place dysfunctional?"

"Oh! You're wondering what I'm wearing, aren't you? Well you see... wait a minute! I haven't properly introduced myself. Okay, I'll start off. My name is Keiji Maeda, the messenger of love. And accompanying me here is Yumekichi." The small monkey waved back to Bayonetta with joy. "Wow! You sure don't look like any of the women I've seen around this place. I was just heading up to enter into Cirqus Maximus. You want to come along? Drinks are on me after the first fight."

"Such a gentleman. I normally don't say no, but this town isn't an exception. I'm just heading up to the tournament because there's someone I want to meet there called the Gin Akuma. They said that this specter fell during the night that many peasants across Japan call Gin Tsuki. I came here around the same time that demon fell as well, so I need to find them before they get away."

"Wait! You came here to Japan during Gin Tsuki? How did you do it without riding any merchant boats from the other side of the world?"

"Simple... I fell from the moon. Now then, will you be a hun and escort me?"

"Oh! Of course! We better hurry. Vector is going to open the stadium soon. It's a first come, first serve when challengers arrive before registration opens."

"Ahhhhh... Now that sounds wonderful. Let's be on our darling, shall we?"

_A few days later, at Sendai, Oshu in the morning..._

Little Cereza slept right alongside of Getsuhime's body. Kojuro came in to get the child away from her.

"You can't sleep next to her forever." Cereza woke up as Kojuro gentle budged her from Getsuhime's futon. "Come on Cereza. Your meal's getting cold."

The child got up slowly and walked with Kojuro to get some food while holding on to her stuff cat. As she ate, she asked Kojuro.

"Mr. Kata, is Miss Getty okay?"

"She's fine. She's just exhausted." He looked at the stuff cat she held on her lap as she ate her meal. "What is that thing you always carry with you? It doesn't look threatening."

She got up and brought him the stuff cat.

"This is Cheshire. He protects me from the monsters."

"Cheshire... that sounds really odd. But I shouldn't complain. He is your toy, isn't he?"

The child then walked back to eat her food. She took a sip of water and then asked him again.

"Mr. Kata?"

"Yes?"

"Did Mr. Masa hurt Miss Getty because he was mad at her for something she did?"

He sighed from hearing her ask the question. He doesn't blame her for seeing Masamune read those strange words back at that old castle. They were horrific, but Getsuhime seemed in pain from hearing that verse.

"Lord Masamune never meant to hurt Getsuhime. I assure you, it was an accident."

"It was, Mr. Kata?"

"Yes. It was."

She finished her meal and got up to head outside. After she left to play with the guard soldiers, Kojuro headed back to Getsuhime's room. Masamune was already there, bent over her sleeping body with curiosity.

"Lord Masamune, you shouldn't get so close to her. You might frighten her.

"Kojuro, she looks like Megohime and shares her appearance, but she sounds different and is more kick ass than her. Also, she has silver hair, which kind of reminds me of the night of that moon turning silver." He gently stroked her face and then spoke to Kojuro. "Old man Kiyoaki sent me another letter again. Now he's claiming that you were at the castle the night that she disappeared. He said that he found proof of you being there. However, he has to be lying again."

"Lord Masamune, I thank you for defending me against these allegations. But I fear that someone is trying to frame us. I'm not certain who would cause such a rouse, but..."

He paused for a second.

"I remember heading out to practice outside of Sendai the night of Gin Tsuki. There was a fire out in the distance, so I went to investigate. As I arrived there, I saw these men dressed as our men attacking Kiyoaki's forces. There was a carriage knocked over, lying on the ground. However, this part shocked me." Masamune turned to look at him as he looked at Getsuhime's body with a frighten look on his face. She started to move her body about, since she was somehow dreaming of the same event that Kojuro saw. "I saw Megohime trying to crawl away from the battle going on and I ran to help her. Before I could grab her, I felt what I thought was a huge, white fist made from hair come out of nowhere and knock me across the field. As I got up, I saw this young man with dark eyes and dark hair walk to me and grab neck. He was rather scrawny, but from my neck, he me lifted me completely off the ground." Getsuhime somehow was recalling those events from Megohime's point of view. She was starting to sweat. "I looked at him and..."

They looked at Getsuhime moving back and forth clinching her heart. The flashback started to follow through Megohime's eyes through Getsuhime's dream. Starting from when the young woman left Miharu castle.

**Flashback starts**

"It's almost time..." She looked outside her carriage with great joy and excitement as she started to leave Miharu castle. "Tonight, I finally will escape to Vigrid... mother... I'll finally join the Umbran Clan and take your place in fighting those pesky Angels. Masamune, my husband, I bid you farewell." As she watched the carriage secretly changed its destination to the port area at the end of Mutsu province. She started rejoicing with laughter and if she was finally going to be free.

"Oh Illsaide, you're my savior! At last, I'll finally be free from my father and that estranged husband of mine. I know it's my 21 birthday and now I must go to Sendai, but change of plans, old man! I'm going to become a witch! YEAH!"

Suddenly, it happened. An explosion went off and threw her out of the carriage. Her guards were knocked back from the impact. She looked up and saw what was coming from the sky. It was the Angels. They were killing her escorts and slaughtering the horses to prevent them from getting away. One affinity flew to her and tried to cut her head off, but was cut down from the back by men that dressed as the Date soldiers. The generals from Miharu castle rushed over to rescue Megohime while the massacre fed the flames that blocked off her escape, but they were cut down by the same men that saved her from the Angels. She screamed in terror from watching the massacre happening before her.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" A women wearing a red suit approached Megohime. "I GOT THROWN OUT OF MY CARRIAGE AND HIT MY RIGHT LEG! I THINK IT'S BROKEN!"

The women adjusted her glasses and bend forward to grab the injured young lady, but cut short her aid when another decoration tried to attack her from behind. As she dashed off, Megohime crawled across the plain, trying to escape the battle. As she crawled away, she saw a man coming to run after her.

"MEGOHIME!"

"Kojuro?" She saw him run to grab her to get her away from the battle. "KOJURO! OH THANK GOD! YOU GOT TO STOP YOUR MEN! THEY'RE KILLING MY ESCORTS AND I ALMOST WAS CRUSHED EARLIER!"

He drew his sword to fight back the fake soldiers.

"You're no soldier of the Date army!" He yelled out as he knocked back one of the fake soldiers.

Suddenly, a large fist came out of nowhere and knocked him away from Megohime. A young man emerged from the flames and walked to Kojuro. Megohime screamed for him stop the attack.

"ILLSAIDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CALL OFF YOUR PEOPLE! PLEASE! I'M HURT, ILLSAIDE! I'M HURT!"

Illsaide walked over to Kojuro and picked him up.

"Sorry, right eye. I need your face to save her from this fate. I promise I'll give her back... once Medius is dead." He turned to the women in the red suit. "Change me."

The women took her hair and had it swirl around the young man. It changed his appearance into Kojuro's. He then dropped him and walked back to Megohime. As Kiyoaki's reinforcement ran to save Megohime, Illsaide, who now looked like Kojuro, picked up Megohime off the ground, took out a slender knife, and stabbed it through Megohime's solar plexus. As she breathed slowly in pain, he recited these words to her.

"You are the left eye of Chaos, Megohime. For order to be restored in time itself, you must be reunited with your half soul, my sister Victoria." Her body started to faded before him. "You must return to who you truly are so that you may be whole again. So I ask of you to stand. Stand with me, my beloved sister Victoria, and help me end the legacy of the Chrono mages."

After she vanished, a small green jewel remained. He held it up to the moon.

"May the moon of Darkness weep for being the agitator of sin itself!"

Suddenly, the moon turned silver. Getsuhime saw herself falling through the sky as various objects from other times fell with her. Kojuro suddenly got up and saw what he thought was himself standing and facing the sky with a green jewel held up high. The young man vanished with the red suited woman, leaving behind their soldiers to cause a distraction. One that would lead to Kiyoaki's accusations. Claiming that Kojuro and the Date troop had taken his daughter and sent her somewhere to die. The fakes were caught and executed, but the accusations still remain against the Right Eye. As the flashback ending repeated over and over, Getsuhime heard those same lines that Illsaide yelled out.

"Stand with me, my beloved sister Victoria, and help me end the legacy of the Chrono mages!"

She then yelled out in angusih.

**Flashback ends**

"AGGGGHHHHHH! STOP! STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! ILLSAIDE! MAKE IT STOP! I'M HURT, ILLSAIDE! I'M HURT!"

Masamune and Kojuro grabbed her and tried to calm her. Her screaming had Cereza, who was playing with the guards, running back to her.

"Miss Getty?" Cereza got up from the ground and ran to Getsuhime's room. "Miss Getty in trouble! Miss Getty in trouble!"

Masamune and Kojuro were trying to wake her up.

"KOJURO! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON? SHE'S LOST HER DAMN MIND!"

"SHE MUST BE HAVING A NIGHTMARE! THAT'S WHY SHE CAN'T WAKE UP!"

As they tried to wake her, Cereza ran into the room to jumped on Masamune's back and put her arms around his neck while crying.

"Mr. Masa is a bad man! Leave Miss Getty alone!"

"STUPID KID! GET OFF ME!" He looked at Getsuhime while trying to get Cereza off his neck. In great frustration, he yelled out to Getsuhime. "Megohime... WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, Getsuhime stopped. She opened her eyes and breathed deeply in pain. She looked around and saw Kojuro trying to get Cereza off of Masamune. She quickly sat up to make them stop.

"Cereza! Sweetheart! What are you doing?"

The child was now crying after she let go of his neck and jumped out of Kojuro's hands. She ran to Getsuhime and hugged her.

"I heard you screaming and I thought Mr. Kata and Mr. Masa were hurting you. I'm sorry, Miss Getty."

Getsuhime pulled her close to her and tried to protect her, since now the child had made Masamune very upset.

"ROTTEN LITTLE SHIT! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, DIDN'T YOU?"

The child looked at him and then clung to Getsuhime's body. When he tried to reach out and grab her, Kojuro pulled him back.

"LORD MASAMUNE! CALM DOWN! SHE'S JUST A CHILD!"

"CHILD MY ASS! SHE TRYING TO KILL ME AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"LORD MASAMUNE! SHE DID IT OUT OF SHEAR DEFENSE! LOOK IT HER!"

Masamune calmed down and looked at Getsuhime trying to shield her. Getsuhime then asked him as she kept Cereza close to her.

"Where are we?" He slowly breathed in and out and walked closer to them. "Stop! Don't hurt her. I'm so sorry. I never thought this would happen." She then looked at Cereza, who was still buried in between her breast. "Cereza, please apologize to him. I don't know what's going on, but please don't etch this into both of our memories."

Cereza turned around and looked at Masamune, who had her arm marks still around his neck. She then turned around while holding on to her stuff cat.

"I'm sorry." She then turned around and held on to Getsuhime again. "I didn't want him to hurt you Miss Getty. Your what Mummy would called 'one of a kind.' I didn't want him to kill you."

Kojuro then walked over and knelt down.

"You thought we were attacking so you went after lord Masamune first?"

She turned to Kojuro.

"He's scarier looking than you, Mr. Kata. And he hurt Miss Getty when he said those words to her back at the old castle. I didn't want him to harm her, so I jumped him."

Getsuhime then stroked the child's hair.

"It's okay, little one. I just had a bad dream."

"You have bad dreams?"

"Of course. Even at my age, I can still have bad dreams. It's what makes us human. Now then, no crybabies, sweetheart. Be good this time and try not to do that again with anyone else, please?"

Cereza nodded in agreement. She then let go of her and went to Kojuro, who carried her out of the room to comfort her. As they left, Masamune walked to her and knelt down to see her eye to eye.

"Finally, Kojuro got the brat out. Sonow that you're wake and now I suspect that you are my future bride, tell me. Whose Illsaide?"

_To be continued in chapter 9..._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: The Eyes of Chaos unveiled to the right eye; Grey and Luka escort Yukimura to Cirqus Maximus  
><strong>_

"He's scarier looking than you, Mr. Kata. And he hurt Miss Getty when he said those words to her back at the old castle. I didn't want him to harm her, so I jumped him."

Getsuhime then stroked the child's hair.

"It's okay, little one. I just had a bad dream."

"You have bad dreams?"

"Of course. Even at my age, I can still have bad dreams. It's what makes us human. Now then, no crybabies, sweetheart. Be good this time and try not to do that again with anyone else, please?"

Cereza nodded in agreement. She then let go of her and went to Kojuro, who carried her out of the room to comfort her. As they left, Masamune walked to her and knelt down to see her eye to eye.

"Finally, Kojuro got the brat out. So now that you're wake and now I suspect that you are my future bride, tell me. Whose Illsaide?"

Getsuhime looked at him with a terrified look and then frowned. She then slapped him in the face with her left hand.

"Did you think I was going to forget that spell you recited and knocked me out with? If you would have said anywhere in that verse the word TELLOCH (Death), I would have dropped dead! Never recite anything from that language to me ever again! Got it?"

He grabbed the neck line of her kimono.

"Shut it! I said those words because I had a strange feeling that you were Kiyoaki's daughter! The eyes! The jewel on your neck!" He lifted the covers off the futon and grabbed her right leg. He then lifted her kimono to point out the mark behind her thigh. "And this... this brand on your leg! You have to be Megohime! There's no one else in Japan that has these characteristics other than you!" She pushed his hand off her leg and recoiled to cover her lower torso. "You either confess that you're Mego or give me a solid explanation of who the hell you are!" She turned away from him and was silent. She moved her hand across the scar on her thigh while looking away. He spoke up again with his hand over her hand on her thigh. "Getsuhime, I'm willing to take you back to your home at Miharu... but if you are not her, then say anything that you can recall! Starting with your REAL name, your past, and who the hell this Illsaide person is."

She then turned around and looked at his stern face. She started to recall every part that she had now remembered over the three months being in Japan. Starting with her first name and her origin.

"If you still think that I'm your missing wife, then I'll give you proof that I am not her, One Eyed Dragon." She then stood up, turned around, and ripped off a few inches off her kimono, where it now showed her legs and the mark. "Is this the mark that you claim your wife has?"

He looked at it and recalled seeing the appearance of the scar. It looked like a feather, a bird's feather.

"My father had warned me long ago about people with those type of marks; anyone who walked among the living with a mark made by no weapon was known as a soul seller. They are people who have made a deal with the devil in return for their demands, their dark desires. When I first saw Mego, I remember not only seeing these traits she was born with, but I also recalled that her shadow was not the shape of a girl, but the shape of a creature with angel wings. From what I found out, her late mother sold her soul to the devil so that she could leave Japan. The mark had made her loathed by her old man entirely. Now that I said what I know, tell me why you have that mark."

Getsuhime then turned to him.

"Lord Masamune, you are correct. This is the mark of a soul seller, but there is more to the shape of the mark than it appears. This mark here... is not the mark made from someone who was still living." She then told him what it was. "This is the mark of someone who was dead for less than a day and then had their life return in exchange that they serve the darkness. If the mark takes the shape of something resembled in the living world, then it indicates what level of hell the soul was in before it returned to the world of the living. The feather on my leg is a Malaphas feather. Malaphas' are hell birds that exist only in the first level of hell. If I had been sent to the deepest pits, the mark would look like a pair of eyes from Queen Shiba." She then model walked to him and bend over. "Your wife's mother didn't sell her soul. Megohime had to had died sometime ago in her life and then had return in exchange that she could get what she wanted."

She then sat down reclined next to him, with her shoulders now revealed.

"I don't want you calling me by her name from now on, okay? My real name is Victoria Selan Edge, my Lord. My father was one of the last descendants of the Goddess of Chaos to escape the tribe massacre where she was killed with the rest of his family members millennial ago. My mother... one of the last pure blooded chrono mages. You've mistaken your devil driven wife for me because of this mark and I'm sorry for that, but I want you to know that your wife will return soon. I promise. Once she realizes her sin, she'll have no choice but to come back. If not, then death is her where she will go." He looked at her silently and didn't say another word. "Now that I've gotten that off my chest, I'll be taking Cereza and those four bitches you have locked under your house with me to Cirqus Maximus. Being disguised as the Gin Akuma and winning ten matches in a row each day, I haven't been to any of the participating battles since you cursed me with that chant. I need to clean the rust off Pandora and get back into that arena. Well then... See ya!"

As she got up, she started getting headaches again. She grabbed her head in pain as a vision came to her and spoke to her gently.

_**"My dear little sister, your memories are of not one, but two. You have with you the Eyes of Chaos: You are the right eye while Megohime is the left. In order to save yourself, You must save this world in order to set it free by erasing the last of the Chrono Mages. All living beings have the right to exist and it should never be of the will of those who control time. As long as you have them both, you are still Victoria to me as much as you are Megohime to the One Eyed Dragon. Do not block her memories. Share your pain as she has shared her's with you all these years that you were away from Mother. Let Lord Masamune know that she is safe... with you. And tell him not to worry about Lord Kiyoaki. For he will bother you both no more."**_

A sharp pain then forced her to fall backwards. Masamune jumped up to catch her as she fell back. He then looked at her again in shock as her hair started to turn black. She opened her eyes after the pain had left and looked him in the eye. She had now looked exactly like his wife.

"Oh! My head! Why did that happen?" She looked at him again, not realizing that she had changed. "Hey, put me down! I'm not a child, you know?"

He pinned her to the futon with an angry look on his face. He held her down by her arms. She was now frightened.

"You are Kiyoaki's daughter, aren't you?"

"What? No! I not your wife! Have you lost your min-!"

"Don't lie to me! You changed your name and acted like a foreigner with no memories of their past just to escape Miharu castle three months ago, didn't you? I don't know how you got the power to bend through realities, but you've caused me enough trouble!"

He grabbed her hair and pulled her ear towards his lips to hear him. She wailed in pain as she tried to get him to let go.

"Ow! Stop! Let go! Please!"

"SHUT UP! I'm taking you back to Miharu Castle! By my own hands and no one else, you will be killed with your father for making hell for me!"

She broke free and grabbed pandora, her weapon that was lying next to her when she was still sleeping. Without hesitation, she hit him in the head with her weapon that had now taken the shape of a metal bar. After he was knocked out, she ran out the door with tears of fear down her face. A tiny voice echoed through her head with an irritated tone.

_**"Why am I crying? I always knew that someday I would feel pain that felt like a sword going through my heart! But why am I crying? Why am I afraid? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"**_

As Getsuhime, who was now back to Vicky again, ran down the hallway in panic, she bumped into Kojuro, who had just gotten done talking to the scouts that had returned from Miharu. He became startled when he saw that her kimono was torn, there were marks on her wrist, and tears streaming down her face.

"Lady Getsuhime, what happened to you?"

His he tried to to help her, she screamed in pain and recoiled.

"NO! STOP! DON'T TAKE ME BACK! HE'S DEAD I TELL YOU! DEAD!"

"What are you talking about? Getsuhime, please calm down! You'll scare Cereza!"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE WITH MY FATHER! PLEASE!"

He then realized that her appearance had changed and what she was talking about.

"Wait... Are you... Megohime?" The woman, still stained with tears, looked at him for a bit and then took off running for her life. Kojuro called back to her. "Lady Megohime! Wait!"

She activated her portal and then disappeared from sight. After Kojuro ran out the castle, he looked back and forth for her. She was nowhere to be found. Cereza then came out and walked to Kojuro.

"Mr Kata... what's wrong?" She walked in front of him to see what he was looking at. She saw the woman in purgatory running across the village. She tugged on Kojuro's coat. "Mr. Kata, look! That's Miss Getty! But why is she running away?" The child then chased for her. "Miss Getty! Where are you going? Wait for me!"

Before she could leave through the gate, a voice from inside the castle screamed out. Having her come to a complete halt.

"STOP!" He called out as he came out of the room where the woman rested; holding his head up with his hand. "You stay here, brat! Kojuro!"

"My Lord! What happened to you?"

"It's just a scratch! Now then, get me my horse."

"Lord Masamune, you musn't be trying to pursue Lady Megohime! Your head is bleeding!"

"SHUT UP! SHE LIED TO US! SHE WAS FAKING IT ALL THIS TIME! I KNEW SHE WAS A RUN AWAY AND NOW I HAVE A REASON TO KILL THE DUMB ASS THAT GAVE HER TO ME! I'M GOING TO MIHARU AND CUTTING THEM BOTH DOWN!"

The scouts then ran to Masamune and reported their news to him about the situation from Miharu.

"Big Boss! Wait a minute! Before you go, there's something you have to know!"

"TALK QUICK! I HAVE A GRUDGE!"

"Uhhh... okay! Remember the order you gave us to go spy in Miharu a few days after you return from a near ambush?"

"HA! WHAT ABOUT IT?"

Kojuro then grabbed Masamune's arm.

"Please! Stop and listen for a moment before you try anything reckless!"

He then calmed down while keeping his hand on his head. The scouts continued.

"Big Boss, we returned from Miharu castle to bring these news to you..." He looked at them while still holding his head. "Lord Kiyoaki, owner of Miharu Castle, was found dead in the meeting hall a few nights ago. We found this strange message attached on the wall with his own blood."

Masamune took the message from them and read it. Written on it were these following words:

_**"My dear little sister, your memories are of not one, but two. You have with you the Eyes of Chaos: You are the right eye while Megohime is the left. You must save this world in order to set it free by erasing the last of the Chrono Mages. All living beings have the right to exist and it should never be of the will of those who control time. As long as you have them both, you are still Victoria to me as much as you are Megohime to the One Eyed Dragon. Do not block her memories. Share your pain as she has shared her's with you all these years that you were away from Mother. Let Lord Masamune know that she is safe... with you. And tell him not to worry about Lord Kiyoaki. For he will bother you both no more."**_

_**-Illsaide Lassen**_

"Illsaide... Lassen..." He looked to the distance as he saw the direction where the confused and scared woman was running to. "Okay... this is personal. I'm going after her."

He ran to grab his horse and then rode off to where the woman was going. He recognized the direction that she was heading off to. It was the river where he lost his father, Date Terumune, many years ago. As he rode off, Kojuro stood back as the troops yelled for their boss not to go. Cereza, now curious, asked Kojuro again.

"Mr. Kata?"

"Yes?"

"Where are Miss Getty and Mr. Masa going?"

He looked at her and then answered.

"Well... They got into a small fight and Getsuhime stormed out. We should let them be. They'll be able to settle their differences Cereza."

He walked her back inside and put her back into her room. He later went down to the chambers to talk with the four women in their cell. They were in a discussion with the news that they recieved back at the abandon castle.

"Unbelievable! The nerve that guy has to boss us around! We already fulfilled our mission, so why are we still here?"

"Anne, it's not that bad as you think. We acted as if we were brainless bimbos giving gossip to the Date troops just to cause a distraction for lord Illsaide to enter into Berea right after we sent them to Ellie's path."

"Anne! Katherine! Calm down! Listen, now that Lord Illsaide has access to Berea without detection and is on his way to purge Kiyoaki from existence, all we have to do next is get Getsuhime back to Berea to win the tournament. If she kills Medius off, then history should be restored, right?"

Kojuro then came to their cell. He surprised them with a firm response.

"I want answers."

Karina turned around and then got up to face him.

"What do you want now... Katakura?" He handed her the bloody letter. She read it carefully and then spoke again. "Ah! Wow! That was quick! So Illsaide finally killed his father, huh? Good. Now all we have to do is kill Medius and history will be restored."

"We? History? Restored?"

Maya then got up to speak as well, facepalming from what she had said.

"Okay. Here we go again. Revealing our dark secrets to you crazy folk. Okay, we aren't truly devoted warriors to Medius Saul. We're actually double agents sent from Illsaide Lassen to study his half brother's movements." She took the letter from Karina. "Would you like to know why we're doing these things?"

"Give me an answer now."

"Alright. We might be working for Medius, but to be honest, we are in fact Illsaide's spies. We'll tell you everything that we know about him and what he is doing right now." She put her head down and then lifted it up with sadness in her eyes. "He planned this all thing to fulfill not only his dying mother's wish, but to save Victoria from an unyielding fate. It all started when Illsaide broke up with Princess Victoria. He told his men the truth about why he could never make her the queen of his country. She was actually his half sister from his pur blooded Chrono Mage mother, Roselee Selan."

Kojuro looked at them shocked.

"Illsaide... is lady Megohime's brother? That's Impossible. Lord Kiyoaki never had anymore children after Megohime was born. Roselee even told him that she had gone away to give birth to her in secret for the safety of the Mutsu Province."

"That may be the case, but to be truthful, the person that you call Megohime is actually the half soul of the one Illsaide calls his sister Victoria. A half soul is a being whose soul was cut in half and placed in a different time period in order to keep peace in each era." She then started to reveal what was actually being percieved. "In your time, Lord Kiyoaki was in reality of our time, Tamura Lassen, Illsaide's father. The reason why his name changed was because of the sin he committed when he was still a chrono mage. Many centuries ago, after mankind came to be, he had an affair with the queen of Saul in Europe and begot a son from her. When the Chrono Clan realized what he had done, they sentenced him into exile in your time. Upon being exiled, the poor bastard was cursed with infertility. As Tamura Kiyoaki, he was suppose to bring forth a daughter into your time who would later grow up to become Date Masamune's wife, but the Chrono elder had been order from Jubelius, the God of Creation, to give him a death sentence for the indiscretion by trying to alter your history."

Anne then stood up.

"He figured that if Tamura were to die and changed the human history, he would care less about whose history would be alter in the process since the return of the creator would bring forth a new world without the use of any special clans anyway. When the other Chrono Mages discovered what Jubelius had planned, they left the heavens in hopes in countering Jubelius' plans for a new world order to come about. They tried to stop his actions influenced on Mankind world wide. These decisions later had lead to the creation of more Clans to keep world order for the sake of the Chrono Mages: The Lumen Sages and the Umbran Witches. Two Clans that would later slaughter each other in a huge dispute and later vanish from history itself."

"Before the Chrono Mages had left the heavens, Roselee and Illsaide saw what Jubellius had done to Tamura and joined him in exile, except she was sent to the time period where we were born, which is approximately 800 years from now. During her time with her new husband, Trevor Edge, she discovered that 200 years before our era, Japan was destroyed by a outrageous tsunami that drowned out the whole land. As it turned out, the cause of the unknown tremor was caused from what our books back in our time called "The Eyes of Chaos." It was a devastating ritual that occurred when the left eye and right were brought forth by the powers of those of divine blood and released their wish in exchange of a whole country from what certain historians called 'Jubelius' Will.' "

"Roselee believed that this was caused by Tamura so she used what was left of her Chrono Mage powers and searched for the right and left eyes of Chaos by traveling forward and back into certain human eras to prevent any presence of what he had done in the past to obtain both eyes from remaining inhis hands after he was exiled. Tamura originally was the holder of both eyes so by stealing them, she altered Japan's history, but not as far as to complete restore the lost land. After gaining control of both eyes of chaos, she hid them with Trevor until the war between Selan and Saul. Giving birth to Victoria, she used the last shread of her Chrono mage powers to split Victoria's soul in half and going back into your time to give Tamura the one who you call 'Megohime.' Tamura later repaid her, for giving what he thought was his pure blooded chrono mage daughter, a second chance to be his wife once more by taking the teachings from her time spent with the Umbran Witches and letting their daughter fight to protect the land of the rising sun with them."

Katherine then got up and finished the history on why they fought with Illsaide.

"But... about five years later, a exile Lumen Sage named Balder found Tamura and told him that Megohime was in fact the half soul of Roselee's child. A result from her current marriage with the Goddess of Chaos' last surviving Descendant found 800 years from where he was. He later condemned Roselee by joining with Balder to set her up for a witch trial that would later reult to her death... and Megohime's realization of her powers. Illsaide entered into this time period to help Megohime be reunited with her other half soul, Victoria, by not only revealing who she really was as a witch, but as a consequently threat that was allowed to live. As it turned out, the late Roselee hid the Eyes of Chaos, the threat that would later destory Japan, in Victoria and Megohime. The Eyes of Chaos can only be allowed to live apart from each other for so long. Since they were centuries apart, one of them would turn into a ticking time bomb. If they are left apart for about 12 years due time in each era, one of them would eventually grow a concious that would later bring diaster to any land they existed in. In order to confront the one that his father had created, Medius, and restore Japan's current history for your time... he had to make Meghime return to Victoria, who fell into this era during Gin Tsuki three months ago when she and her other half were put in danger. The reason why she can't recall any memories of Megohime clearly is because Illsaide tried to wipe Megohime's conciousness as the left eye of Chaos clean, so that Victoria could keep her body. Unfortunately, it looks like from what we heard from above just now, they are now in conflict with which on should be allowed to exist."

Kojuro was complete shocked from what the four prisoners had told him.

"So, in other words, Victoria Edge is Megohime?"

"Exactly! Now that you've heard it from us, get out there and stop your boss! Because now that both Eyes of Chaos are in conflict with each other, Illsaide probably has tracked her down to that one river where Terumune was killed and is going to try one more time to restore her soul as one. If your boss kills her and Illsaide, Japan is screwed anyway because to restore a land's history, you need a living Chrono Mage's soul."

Kojuro then rushed out of the dark chambers and grabbed his sword. He headed out tocatch up with Masamune. The news that the women had given him made him very alert of the fact that their land was endangered of extinction. They continued with their discussion. Karina resumed the conversation again following with Maya.

"Well now that we know that Kiyoaki is dead, what now?"

"First, we get rid of Cereza by leaving her here while we sneak off at night to head back to Illsaide's camp in Uesugi. I can still pick locks using my beret so after we get out of here, we just need to run fast across the land."

"Alright, and then after we get out of Oshu, Illsaide would have fixed up Getsuhime back into Megohime and brought her to Berea. Once he gets her to Berea, then we can drop the curtains down on Medius once and for all!"

All four girls peaked down at the hall to see if anyone was coming downafter Kojuro had left. They then made their decsion.

"Okay Maya! Pick that door! You are after all the king of unlocking, am I right my bitches?"

_Meanwhile, in the city of Berea, near the border of Owari..._

"Good God! This place is disgusting! Every single unspeakable act is being committed where ever we turn our heads!" Yukimura explained as he, Luka, and Grey passed through the entrance of the city sweatmarking.

"Wow, this place sure hasn't changed since I came here." Luka said with a smile on his face.

Grey looked at him and then sweatmarked.

"Don't tell me, Luka. This is where you woke up after Gin Tsuki occurred, isn't it?"

"You are correct sir! This is where the best of Japan hang out when they need new soldiers to join them in their leagues."

"Soldiers? You mean criminals and assasins."

"Exactly! The last time I was hear, I saw a soldier from Odawara head here alongside of old man Ujimasa Hojo and pick up a rather famous mercenary. He was a masked ninja who never spoke a single word to anyone."

Sasuke then appeared and caused Luka and Grey to jump back. Yukimura was now relieved, but embarrassed.

"Sasuke!"

"Getting a look at the whole city, I see. Oh speaking of what you were talking about Luka, I know who this ninja is that you speak of."

"Oh really? Flatter me! What's his name?"

"Fuma Kotaro."

Grey and Yukimura stopped walking and turned to Sasuke.

"Fuma?" They said in shock.

"You bet. Now then, hurry up to the tournament. It's going to began soon."

Luka then asked the calm ninja before them.

"That's nice, but how do we find our way to this Cirqus Maximus in this cluster f-!"

Gigas interupted.

"Grey, keep heading forward! I have a signal!"

"A signal? Here? But that would mean?"

"Medius is using our time era's technology to open up portals and allow more of his men to bring in more trash from our era and into this one. The signal is coming from up north! Keep heading north until the signal gets strong. If I know any better, that is where he will be."

Yukimura then whispered to himself.

"And that is where I will cut off his head for tricking me into signing that devil's contract."

As they traced the signal, a figure appeared around the corner after they had passed by.

"So... Grey has returned to us? That's fine by me. I thank the creator that I'm able to fight in the tournament as well because now that Grey has returned, I can't allow him to go after Ellie again. As the eldest son of the king of Saul, I Vector Saul, will be the one to lay you to rest, old friend. And may the spirits of your ancestor mourn for your soul when it sleeps in everlasting ice!"

_(To be continued in chapter 10...)_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Yukimura plays Angel Attack; Grey and Luka encounter the mighty samurai  
><strong>_

"I'm kind of nervous..." Yukimura spoke out as they got in line to sign up for the tournament.

"What ails you?" Gigas asked him as Grey slowly stretched his head out to see the end of the line.

"Well... I'm not sure how to describe it, Gigas. So much has happened to me and I'm not sure how to coop with it. Grey's my descendant and he has only one real arm, Getsuhime is his cousin, I accidentally signed my soul away, and..."

Grey then looked at Gigas to make sure that he wasn't missing any pieces when Rodin fixed him. He then spoke to Yukimura.

"...This is your first time going somewhere alone where your Lord and the rest of the Takeda army might never see you again, isn't it?"

Yukimura then looked at Grey astonished by his answer and then asked about Getsuhime.

"Grey... when I first looked at Getsuhime, I never thought that she would be blood linked to you. You both have different looks in your eyes. She looks like she's searching for excitement while you're searching for peace."

"Well, Yukimura, to be honest... even though I call her cousin, we're not completely blood link and for good reasons." Yukimura looked at him confused. "Vicky is my distant cousin through my father's bloodline, not your's. As it historically turns out, my ancestor Fulgar was the older brother of her ancestor Mieyura. We might be blood links apart, but we come from the same divine bloodlines that uphold the rules of heaven and earth. As descendants of those warriors from thousands of years back, it's up to us to keep the bloodlines away from each other to prevent an inbred curse. Technically, Yukimura, it might have been okay for you to date her; but I don't think it would be safe for me if I ended up with an imbred curse in my blood as it is now." He giggled for a bit. "Besides, I don't think I would feel comfortable for my great grandfather to be dating my best friend. You have no idea how freaky that would be!"

Yukimura felt a great sense of despondency from hearing those words. Luka facepalmed from Grey's comment as Grey laughed to himself. He then asked him again.

"Grey, you're my blood descendant, right?"

"Correct."

"In your time, how old are you? I'm asking because you know some much more about this than I do personally in history and world wide knowledge."

"Okay. I know right now that you, as my grandfather from this era, are 21. However, where I came from, I'm actually 24 as we speak. But if I were to measure your age by going back into my era, you would be over 800 years old; that is, if you were still alive to speak of it."

They finally reached the end where they signed in and entered the giant castle. From the commands of the grand host of the tournament, Vector Saul had instructed his men to give each participant their own room so that they can rest for nights until they are called in to fight once more. Grey and Luka had to travel through Purgatory to avoid being detected by King Medius' men since even though Vector held the tournament, the soldiers still swear an undying will to their living king rather than his bastard son. With Yukimura in his room, Luka and Grey exited out and joined him. Gigas then laid out the plans on how to get Yukimura's blood contract back.

"Okay, now that we're in, it's time for us to do some scouting around this arena." His reader started detecting the signal once more. "Luka, you take the higher floors and search for any wires that head to what appears to be no where. There should be some equipment similar to our era's technology in hidden rooms selaed off from plain view. Grey, activate the recording device that is on my index finger. I want you to walk among the crowd and ask questions to the crowd and the competitors in purgatory. One of them have to be apart of Medius' group in secret and have the plans of what will happen next during the existence of this God forsaken city. As for you, Yukimura, we need you to fight in the tournaments and keep an eye on the opponents that enter into the frey. If you spot a general from one of the other clans, alert us as soon as you can because it means that Medius is joining alliances with any of the clans that participate in the tournament. Now that we know our goals, let's get ready to head out."

A knock then came at the door. Luka and Grey entered back into purgatory as Yukimura entered the door. Before him is a rather tall woman with long black hair and glasses.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Grey and Luka peaked through the door to see the visitor. Luka and Grey jumped back in shock. It was Bayonetta. She smiled for a bit and then responded.

"So glad to see you again, Cheshire. And how cute, you brought me more kittens to see." She poked at Yukimura with a smirk on her face. "I like this one. He's the cutest kitten I've ever seen." She then looked at Grey as he sweatmark from her response in seeing him again. "Oh, hello Grey. I do hope you're taking care of Rodin's friend because he would cut your head off if anything happened to one of his brothers."

Yukimura flinched away from her reaction.

"K-K-Kitten? How insulting! I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura! The cub of the tiger of Kai! State your name and your reason for coming into my room!"

"Oh come now, my kitty cat, you don't correct people that you know are right. A cub is still a kitten, is it not?"

Yukimura was now blushing from her answer. Grey rubbed his hand across his blond hair and then interrupted the moment.

"Madam Bayonetta, it's nice to see you again; however, as much as you like my grandfather, try not to mingle with him. My rep would be in danger if you did that."

"Oh Grey, is this really your grandfather? He's quite a handsome fellow, if I do say so myself. However, speaking of 'mingling' in your mindset, I'm still young to hook up, am I not?"

"No! You're over 500 years old for god's sake while he's 821 from our era's standards! Leave him alone."

"Oh fine, you big baby. I could have made him into a real man if you would have left me with him for five minutes. I'm sure he wants it."

Yukimura became surprise from what she said, but a dark, fearful look fell over Luka and Grey from hearing what she said. The young general had no idea that what she meant from what she just said was that she would make him good in bed.

"Really? You can train a man into a REAL man? I would bring such honor to my lord if I train under you. Teach me everything you know, Lady Bayonetta!"

Luka and Grey turned to Yukimura and almost fainted from his response to her. Luka screamed in shock.

"IS HE SERIOUS? For freak's sake, Grey, do something!"

Grey then run up to him and tried to correct him.

"Yukimura! Don't do it! She'll not only take your pants, but your pride as well! She's a witch! And I mean the BAD type! Once you go into a room with her, you'll never be the same man again! How do you think my cousin became a hyper sexual person when you first met her? Okay, so technically, she didn't sleep with her, but that's not my point! I'll tell you my point!" He grabbed Yukimura and then pointed at Bayonetta. "My cousin Vicky was a sweet, cheery, and outgoing girl that last time I saw her! But then she met her and that's when things changed! She wasn't the same cousin as I last saw her!"

Bayonetta smiled from hearing Grey's confrontation speech to his ancestor.

"You're right. How could I've forgotten about her? Besides, if I'm not wrong, she probably is the one they call the 'Gin Akuma,' the reigning champion of Cirqus Maximus; But back to what you were saying Grey, she won't be the only one I put strong influences of the darkness into. A few days back, a young man carrying a small monkey with him brought me to this arena and let me show him a good time. Don't worry, he's still the same. So why don't you strip off those morals and release your dark desires, kitty? You know you want to."

Yukimura drew out his spears and pointed them to her.

"I don't know who you are, but since you're the one who cursed Getsuhime, then let's settle this here and now! In a honorable fight!"

Another knock on the door followed and then a voice.

"Excuse me, sir, but you're up next. Come down to the stadium or else you'll be disqualified."

Yukimura lowered his spears and then proceeded to the door

"Looks like I'm up. Don't leave this arena, Bayonetta. We still have unfinished business."

"Bad boy... I'm looking forward to seeing you again." She winked at Luka and then said one more insult to Grey, causing him to sweatmark. "Try not to fall apart out there Grey. If you do, then pull yourself together. That is, if you can."

She left the room and exited to the arena area. Yukimura then walked out to his first match. As he left, Luka and Grey split up to investigate the secrets of Cirqus Maximus. Once Yukimura reached the door to the arena area, the host then started to speak.

"Greeting ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the greatest place on earth: CIRQUS MAXIMUS!"

As the crowd cheered, Yukimura stood behind the door, waiting for it to open so that he could enter into the battle and see his opponent face to face. His thoughts started to race along with his heart beating fast with anticipation.

"Your Lordship, wait for me. I will return to you victorious and atone for the sin of ignorance."

Now back before the announcement for the next match was made, before Yukimura was called forth, Vector and his men were trying to pronounce the names of every competitor that had entered.

"So many names... the last thing I want is to butcher them..." He then thought of an idea. "I got it! Jason!"

"Yes my lord?"

We're not going to use their names! Quick, I need to give them new names to make the battles interesting. Get me the first contract you see from that pile that Ellie recently picked up from our troops."

"Yes sir." He searched thoroughly and then found Yukimura's contract. "How about this young man, sir? He's the general of the Takeda army."

"Perfect! I know what the Tiger of Kai looks like, so I'll go along this project in giving them new names. I call it: 'THE DEVIL KING'S PROJECT!' Quick Jason! Help me make up a new name for this young man and splice together a story that could relate to his master!"

"Yes sir!"

Back to reality, Vector then opened the next battle.

"NOW, MY FELLOW MEMBERS, LET'S BRING THE COMPETITORS OUT AND WELCOME THEM IN!" Yukimura stood near the door with sweat of anticipation rolling down his head. He stopped when he heard what Vector had said about him. "IN THIS CORNER... HAILING FROM THE SCORPION CLAN AND STANDING IN PRIDE FOR THE GREATER GLORY OF RED MINOTAUR, PLEASE GIVE A GRAND APPLAUSE TO... SCORPIO!"

The doors swung open as Yukimura walked out to the stadium confounded. The audience cheered and booed at the same time as he walked to the center of the sand covered ground.

"Scorpio! What the hell? That's not my name! Freaking announcer! He's got some nerve to change my profile and everything!"

Vector then introduced the next challenger into the frey.

"NOW THAT WE'VE MET SCORPIO, LET'S MEET HIS OPPONENT! IN THIS CORNER... HAILING FROM THE SAME CLAN AS SCORPIO AND IS A NINJA SERVING THE RED MINOTAUR, GIVE IT UP TO TALON!"

Yukimura thought to himself as of what Vector was saying.

"Talon? Whose that?" The doors then drew open. He flinched from who he had before him. "Oh crap! Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at Vector sweatmarking as well as Yukimura from the sudden announcement.

"General, I'm just as confused as you are. It seems that Vector changed our names in a way of committing to memory of who we are. Now that I understand what's going on, let's make a deal. If one of us win's this battle, the winner gets to beat the idiot that changed our names to a pulp. How's that sound?"

"I don't like the way this is, but I accept your challenge, Sasuke!"

Vector then continued.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! HERE IT IS! IT'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! ANGEL ATTACK!" Yukimura and Sasuke listened for instructions on how to play the match. "NOW IN THIS BATTLE, AS ALWAYS, EACH OPPONENT MUST TRY TO GAIN MORE POINTS THAN THE OTHER BY KILLING THE MOST ANGELS THAT ATTACK THEM! WHOEVER HAS THE MOST POINTS WILL ADVANCE INTO THE NEXT ROUND WITH THE OTHER OPPONENTS! ALRIGHT COMPETITORS! GET YOUR WEAPONS SHARPEN BECAUSE IT'S TIME TO PLAY... ANGEL ATTACK! READY? GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Meanwhile, on the 15th level of the arena, in a secret room hid behind the holding area..._

"What... is this?"

Luka stared back at a area filled with large containers full of weapons floating in unknown liquids of different colors. As he passed each container, he noticed that there were names on each one of the weapons stored away in the liquids. He then approached the empty containers filled with no liquids at all. There were names on each one of the empty containers.

"Uesugi Kenshin... Takeda Shingen... Tokugawa Ieyasu... Honda Tadakatsu..." His heart started to beat fast in fear from what he was reading. "Shimazu Yoshihiro... Maeda Toshiie... Maeda Keiji... Date Masamune... Katakura Kojuro... Sarutobi Sasuke..." He stopped from seeing the final empty container. "Sanada... Yukimura... HOLY SHIT! THIS WHOLE TOURNAMENT IS A TRAP! IF I'D KNOW ANY BETTER, THESE ARE HERE AS PATIENCE FOR LEADERS WHO PROBABLY WILL COME TO THIS HELLHOLE! SEEING THE NAMES ON EACH ONE HERE, THESE ARE POSSIBLY HERE FOR THOSE THAT MIGHT LOSE IN THEIR BATTLES AND GET TURNED INTO SOUL WEAPONS!" He then started to run out of the room and out to find Grey. "I HAVE TO WARN GREY AND YUKIMURA! THEY'RE BOTH DON'T REALIZE WHAT THEY'VE GOTTEN THEMSELVES INTO!"

As he ran, he suddenly heard the sound of a machine come on.

"?"

"What the hell was that?" He whispered to himself. As he scanned the great hallway carefully, he then proceeded down the area with procaution. "Oh man, I hope that I didn't hit any silent alarms if that were the case."

"..."

"There's that sound again. Where's it coming from?" He walked down the hall and passed a rather large metal figure standing on the side of the hallway with a giant drill lance behind it. "That's a new one. Where did this statue come from?"

"..!"

A light from the giant figures eye came on and turned to look at Luka. Luka jumped back and then started running fast as the figure started to get up and charge at him.

"OH SHIT!"

_Meanwhile, traveling in purgatory in the audience area..._

Grey conversed with a young boy in armor sitting in the audience. The young boy reacted with amazement with Grey's lie.

"Wow! Are you actually an Angel?"

"That's right. I've never seen you before so tell me, who are you?"

"I thought the Angels of the heavens would also known each human's name."

"I'm a type of Angel called enchant. Enchants are put in charge of helping those destined to find love on earth by guiding them on the right path to see their bride or groom of the future. If I were a messenger, I would have already knew your name."

"How odd. Why are you asking about me? Oh! I know! Have you come to see the mighty samurai fight in Cirqus Maximus?"

"Mighty Samurai?"

"Honda Tadakatsu! The greatest warrior of all. Well, since you're an Angel sent to guide people on the rode of love, you probably don't know him, do you?"

"Wait... Honda... Honda? He's here... and if you know him very well, then that mean's you're Tokugawa Ieyasu, aren't you?"

"Well done. It's amazing to be here talking to you, even though I can't see you. What are you here for, Enchant?"

Grey was silent for a bit and then answered again.

"It's personal."

"I see."

"Speaking of Honda, why isn't he with you?"

"Oh about that... a few weeks ago, a group of women came through Mikawa advertising this mysterious city and I felt somewhat uneasy about its existence. So I had Tadakatsu come with me to investigate this unknown place that suddenly popped up in Owari three months ago. He were asked a favor by Vector, the host of Cirqus Maximus, to help guard some areas in this place that meant so much to him and his father. We took up the offer since Oda was helping out as well. I don't know why he needs our help, but if there is an ominous presence here, then we need to stop it as soon as we can. Tadakatsu is currently guarding the highest floor in this huge arena: The 15 floor. I should be worried about being here, but if I stay on my guard, I'll be okay. Besides, maybe I can get some answers about why Tadakatsu saw that black haired witch running about in our home with weapons in her hands and on her... feet, I guess you can say."

Grey sweatmark from hearing Ieyasu's answer.

"I think he's talking about Bayonetta. Good God, what did she do this time?" He then pardoned his leave and was soon on his way to talk to more participants. "I see. Thank you for your time, Lord Ieyasu."

"The same to you as well, Enchant. I hope that you someday will know peace."

Grey smiled back and then rushed away from Ieyasu and out away from the audience area.

"Gigas, isn't Luka currently on the 15th level?"

"I'm picking up his heart rate signal that we put on on his wrist to keep a track on his movement." Gigas then let out a warning signal. "Grey, it looks like Luka's in trouble! Quickly, activate my hookshot on my thumb and get up there! I fear that the mighty samurai that young boy was talking about is chasing him as we speak or worse..."

"I'm on it!" Grey pulled on the thumb and released a hookshot to the 10th floor in the arena. He ran up the steps until he reached the 15th floor. He looked up and saw Luka hanging from the ceiling with his hand holding tightly on the structure. "Luka, what are you doing up there?"

Suddenly he heard a strange sound from down the dark hallway.

"!"

A charging dark metal figure stated rushing right at them. Luka yelled back to Grey.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A POMPOUS ASS! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

He jumped down and ran alongside of Grey with full speed. Grey, running in shear panic, yelled back to Luka.

"LUKA, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

"LIKE I WOULD WANT TO KNOW! DON'T STOP! JUST GO!"

As they ran, they stopped near the entrance of the audience area. They both turned to the dark metal giant in front of them.

"OH WE ARE SO F-!"

The sound of a gun shot dropped the two men to the ground in alertness. Grey looked up and saw the giant turn around. Bayonetta spoke to him.

"Such a trouble maker... what am I going to do with you if you keep attacking the guest. Don't forget the deal that your master made with me to help us both get here in one piece, alright?"

"...?"

Luka then got up with Grey to see the tall woman talking to the metal giant.

"Shit! Don't do that again! I thought I was dead for sure!"

"Come now, Cheshire. You're still unharmed, are you not?"

"Well, you, but next time, tell this... this thing here not to attack us again, okay?"

"Oh, you mean Honda right here?"

Both men flinched from her answer. Grey responded in near shock as he looked at the metal giant and then back out to the audience, where the young boy in armor sat.

"THAT'S TADAKATSU? HE LOOKS LIKE A ROBOT, BUT COMES OUT LIKE ONE OF THIS EXECUTIONERS IN RESIDENT EVIL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

"Well, Grey, I figured that since this Gin Akuma was around here somewhere, I thought it would be polite of me to bring the young man out there and his toy with me to find some answers. And what do you know, I'm half way to finding out what the hell is going on right now around us."

A voice then interrupted the conversation.

"Back to your old self, are we?"

Bayonetta, without turning around, adjusted her glasses while holding her guns in her hands.

"Hello Jeanne. Long time no see."

The woman with white hair and a red suit came down to face her.

"Are you still looking for that poor girl with the silver hair, Cereza?"

"And if I am?"

"Illsaide wanted me to deliver a message to you. He said: 'Do not worry for her anymore. She's safe with me.' If I were you, I concentrate on winning this tournament than worrying about her. Anyway, my time here is done. I must go now. Good luck on making Medius' head roll."

"Jeanne! Wait!"

The red suited woman then vanished out of sight. Grey and Luka turned to the center of the arena as the crowd cheered on. Vector annonced the winner.

"ROUND OVER! SCORPIO WINS!"

Sasuke laid on the sand exhausted from fighting against the general as Yukimura sloached over his twin spears.

"Alright general, well done. Now go get them!"

As the over guards came out to the center and picked up Sasuke, Luka remembered what he discovered on the 15th floor.

"Grey! We got to stop those soldiers!"

"Wait! Luka, what's wrong?"

"When I was up there investigating ay suspecious activities happening behind the holding area, I found this place. I took pictures of the room to show you what it is."

Grey looked at the camera's memory and became shocked and horrfied by the photos.

"This is... outrageous! Sasuke!"

The two men rushed down back to the arena. As they ran, Bayonetta looked down below with the iron giant behind her.

"Well, my giant doll, it looks like were about to see the true colors of King Medius of Saul." She put a lollipop in her mouth and then walked off. "Be glad that you always win because at least you won't have to worry about being turned into a soul weapon. See you, dear."

"..."

_(To be continued in Chapter 11...) _


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: The great escape out of Berea; Masamune confronts Illsaide  
><strong>_

"ROUND OVER! SCORPIO WINS!"

Sasuke laid on the sand exhausted from fighting against the general as Yukimura slouched over his twin spears.

"Alright general, well done. Now go get them!"

As the over guards came out to the center and picked up Sasuke, Luka remembered what he discovered on the 15th floor.

"Grey! We got to stop those soldiers!"

"Wait! Luka, what's wrong?"

"When I was up there investigating any suspicious activities happening behind the holding area, I found this place. I took pictures of the room to show you what it is."

Grey looked at the camera's memory and became shocked and horrified by the photos.

"This is... outrageous! Sasuke!"

The two men rushed down back to the arena. As they ran, Bayonetta looked down below with the iron giant behind her.

"Well, my giant doll, it looks like were about to see the true colors of King Medius of Saul." She put a lollipop in her mouth and then walked off. "Be glad that you always win because at least you won't have to worry about being turned into a soul weapon. See you, dear."

"..."

Yukimura walked back to his room and closed the door. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the red stone that Getsuhime had given him before she had left.

**Flashback starts**

"General, take this with you."

She threw a small red stone to him. He looked at it with curiosity.

"Getsuhime, what is this?"

"It's an Umbran tear of blood. You should keep it on you at all times. Trust me, it will keep you safe."

She then got on her horse and started to leave. Yukimura ran back to her in hopes to figure out what she meant when she told h9im to hang onto the small stone.

"Wait Getsuhime! What does it do?"

As she rode off, she turned to him and answered him back.

"Nothing! Just look at it as a token of appreciation! When you feel as blue as the sea, look to the sky and think of me!"

**Flashback ends**

"Thinking of you... wait a minute! She always mumbled to herself about angels attacking her every time she came back from the battlefield. This stone she gave me... I wasn't able to see them until now! My God! Did she do this because she felt that I would be in harms way if I wasn't able to see them?" A loud pounding came to the door as Yukimura was about to rest. He went over to open the door. "Luka! Grey! What's wrong? You both look like you saw the devil."

They pushed Yukimura in and closed the door behind them. Gigas then spoke out.

"Yukimura, Sasuke's gone missing."

"Really Gigas? Well, I guess that he must have went back to Kai after Angel Attack. After all, he is a ninja so he doesn't always stick around all the time."

"Luka! Your camera! Show him those containers you found on the 15th floor."

Luka pulled out his camera and revealed to Yukimura the pictures he took from the secret area behind the holding room. He showed him the containers with the names on them. Yukimura was in shock.

"What... is this?"

Luka put his camera back.

"Apparently, the final resting place from those who lose in this tournament. That name you just saw now, was your name and your missing friend. It appears that Cirqus Maximus is a harvesting foundation for the man that Grey and I have a large chip on our shoulders for."

"Sasuke! Oh God! They took him away, but I thought they were escorting him out of Cirqus Maximus."

Gigas then picked up a faint sound from a recording bug that Grey put on the lower floors to trace any movement or voice.

"Grey, I'm picking up a sound detection from the basement floor."

"I'll play it."

**Sound transmission starts**

"Whoa! Guys! Come on! You missed the exit a few stairs back! Where are we going?"

The sound of footsteps stopped as other voices came into range of the bug.

"Well done, Vector. It seems that we have caught one of Takeda's famed Ninjas from Kai in our little hoax. By rigging the tournament in a way where the young general of Takeda fought his own, it was a win-win situation for all of us."

"Thank you father." The voice sounded rather nervous and in shame. "Where do you want me to take him?"

"Escort our friend here to the 10th floor. Meet me at the transfiguration room. He'll make a fascinating forged sword for Oda."

Sasuke then spoke a little louder.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! What exactly do you mean by that? How can you turn a living being into a carried substantial weapon? That sounds nuts if you ask me!"

Footsteps then walked for about five steps.

"My dear Ninja, when you're a chrono mage with the power of soul forging, anything is possible. Now Vector! Take him away!"

Before the footsteps could exit the area, the sound gradually got louder. It was as if someone found the bug and was speaking into it.

"Gigas, if you can hear this, then I hope you love the sound of static."

**Sound Transmission ends**

The bug was then crushed. Gigas then spoke up after the transmission ended.

"We need to head to the 10th floor and now! Hurry Everyone!"

The group then dashed out of the room, but as soon as they got out, a red haired girl with a battalion behind her was in front of them. The young woman then talked to them.

"So you're the scoundrels that we overheard from that bug on Tadakatsu's shoulder. Grey, I can't believe that you would side against lord Medius by allying yourself with that soul stealing weapon! He's a heathen and you know it!"

Grey put his hand back to halt Luka and Yukimura.

"Shit! It was a set up!" He looked at Ellie with sorrow in his eyes. "Ellie..."

"Save it Grey! I'm not in a good mood to speak to any of your freaks! Vicky is alive and she's sided herself with that cyclops from Oshu! That silver haired succubus!"

Yukimura then responded in surprise.

"You saw Getsuhime? Is she okay?"

Luka then joked for a bit.

"Well now... I guess that's how she gets around. She must be giving him a good time after she left Kai, isn't she now?" He paused when he recalled who Ellie was speaking of. "Wait a minute... cyclops from Oshu... Grey! Is she talking about who I think she's talking about?"

Grey thought to himself.

"Yeah! The way I see it... Vicky's with Date Masamune, isn't she? Oh man, that could spell trouble for all of us."

Ellie then with lost of patience lifted her hand straight at the three men.

"ENOUGH! I GROW TIRED OF SEEING YOU USURPERS! TAKE THEM TO THE TRANSFIGURATION ROOM! AND I MEAN NOW!"

The soldiers lifted their weapons towards the surrounded group. Grey then grabbed Luka and Yukimura and activated Purgatory. Jumping through the portal, the group ran through the soldiers and out to the stairs. As they ran up the flight of steps, Yukimura then looked back at the arena's next match as two other soldiers fought each other. He could see the Angel's coming after them.

"Grey! What's going on? What are those things flying around down there? Are those Angels?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call them that!" Grey answered back to Yukimura.

"If they're not Angel's, then what the hell are they?"

Grey then recalled the events of the day he lost his parents in the terrible outbreak in Europe. He mumbled to himself.

"The creators of the plague... There the ones who took my parents... and my right arm..."

As they reached the 10th floor, they looked around. Gigas responded again.

"Grey! I'm picking up a radio signal in the north western wall from our location! The transfiguration room must be nearby!"

Grey put his goggles on his eyes and turned on the X ray visors.

"I see Sasuke! But something's wrong, the room looks empty."

"There's no time!" Yukimura exclaimed as he dashed at the wall near them. With one quick blast, the wall was blown open. "Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?"

As he, Grey, and Luka walked in, lights then came on. A sudden electronic force stuck their feet to the plates on the floor.

"Ah! What the hell?" Yukimura realized he couldn't lift his legs.

"I can't move!" Luka cried out as he grabbed his shin and tried to pull it off the plates.

"Gravity plates? But how? Did they know about us coming after them? My feet won't budge!"

A voice fell over them as they struggled to get free.

"Ah, Grey! You come back to me! And you even brought Gigas with you! Well done, my boy. You not only survived escaping your kingdom's annihilation, but you also came crawling back to me for mercy. So now we're all here, be a good child... and hand over Gigas."

Grey slowly turned around and looked up to staircases heading to a electronic jungle. A man with a ominous smirk descend to face the three men with other soldiers holding a chained Sasuke at knife point. He wore platinum armor made from past souls that he forged into his personal use. He had brown hair just as Vector did.

"Medius... you scum..." A young man with brown hair then descended as well. "Vector... what do you plan to accomplish by serving this fowl cretin?"

The young man put his head down and turned it away from Grey. Medius then gave commands to Vector.

"Vector, bring Lord Oda and his vassals down here. I'm about to kill two birds with one stone." The soldiers then threw Sasuke to Yukimura's feet as Grey scrambled to cut the lock while moving about on the gravity plates.

"Yes father."

Once Sasuke was freed, Grey yelled back to Vector.

"Vector! Don't do this!" He was now struggling to put his left arm out to get Vector to respond.

The floor they were standing on then started to glow. A symbol with a hammer and an anvil with the misty figure of a soul appeared on the plates. The gravitational pull then started to push them down as the bright lights hit their eyes.

"What the?" Yukimura covered his eyes from the floor's bright tiles.

"I can't see!" Luka yelled as he covered his eyes as well.

"The light! It can't be! Grey, this is how I got turned into a soul forged arm! Get out now!" Gigas yelled back to Grey as the arm started to let out electric currents.

Grey yelled as he covered his eyes with his group.

"MEDIUS!"

Oda then appeared with his vassals with him.

"Medius, what is this I am seeing before my eyes? I'm rather intrigued by this soul forging technique you speak of." He asked with a smile on his face.

"LORD NOBUNAGA! BEHOLD! THE POWERS OF A CHRONO MAGE! ALL SOULS BEFORE ME, BOW BEFORE THE TRUE GOD OF TIME!"

Grey screamed in pain as the electric current off of Gigas started shocking his body. Gigas yelled back to him.

"GREY! LET ME GO! YOU'LL BE KILLED IF I STAY ATTACHED TO YOUR BODY IN THIS STATE! HURRY AND RUN!"

"GIGAS, I CAN'T DO THAT! I PROMISED YOU THAT I WOULD TAKE YOU TO YOUR DAUGHTER AND SET YOU FREE! GWAGH! MY HEAD! IT FEELS AS IF SOMEONE'S CUTTING INTO IT! I CAN'T RUN!"

Yukimura and Sasuke along with Luka screamed in horror.

"OH MY GOD! MY BODY'S BEING COMPRESSED!"

"GENERAL! HANG IN THERE! GWAGH! I... CAN'T BREATHE!"

"GREY! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING CRUSHED!"

Oda watched in amazement as the four men in the trap screamed in pain.

"Amazing! Well done! Bring me there remains when you are finished! I look forward in using them in my many battles to conquer all of this country!" He then walked out with his vassals behind him.

"I shall craft you the greatest art master piece that I have ever forged before!"

Grey fell to the ground with his eyes closed.

"I... have to get out of here! I... can't let it end... like this!"

Suddenly, a gun shot went off. Medius fell back and grabbed his chest. The wound healed, but the blast had interrupted his transfiguration.

"WHO DARE RAISES THEIR ARMS AGAINST THE GOD OF TIME?"

The light died out as Yukimura and Sasuke fell to the floor. Luka stumbled a bit and then looked up. It was Jeanne.

"Rotten old bastard! I can give a shit if you are the so called God of Time. But I won't let you go any farther." She then summoned a infernal demon. "ADRPAN! (Cast down!)"

A giant bird made from white hair strands with white wings appeared and cut through the room with its strong roar. The equipment then exploded. Freed from the gravity pull, Grey got up with Luka and picked up Yukimura and Sasuke. They jumped out the 10th floor window with their allies safe intact. As they reached the ground, Gigas activated a parachute and safely guided the heroes down to safety. The 10th floor then exploded, causing half the arena's top to fall off. Without hesitation, the four men got up and ran right out of Berea as Cirqus Maximus lost its top floors. Sitting on top of a hill, the men then departed back to Kai. Gigas then came back online after the shocking ritual.

"Grey!... Are you okay?"

"I'm okay! God, that was the closest experience I came to becoming a soul forged weapon."

Yukimura then noticed a change in Grey's appearance.

"Grey! Your hair!"

Grey had Gigas put on sleep more as he looked back at the reflection on Gigas' monitor.

"Huh... Well what do you know? It turned brown. I guess that ritual altered my looks. Oh well." He got up and then reactivated Gigas again. "Lord Shingen must know of this as soon as possible."

"Indeed." Sasuke wiped a bit of blood from his lips and tried to stand up. He was holding his sides. "We might have escaped from that demon's grasp, but if Medius is still alive, we must alert our Lord about this threat now that we know what's going on."

Sasuke stumbled from a bit. Yukimura jumped up too quick.

"Sasuke!"

"I-I'm okay. It's just a scratch."

"Good God! What did they do to you?"

"Just some strange torture methods. I was almost crushed in some rather huge hands as Vector turned that wheel to have me nearly smashed to a pulp in those chains. It happened before you found me. I'm okay now. If I can just get up and run back to Lord Shingen to warn him..." He leaned back and collapsed.

"Sasuke!"

Luka caught him before he hit the ground. He looked under Sasuke's sleeves and saw blood.

"He's going to be okay, but we can't send him out this instant. His rib cage must have been crushed by whatever torture device that Medius was using against him. We'll have to travel by Horse back."

"But Sasuke won't make it by the time we reach the capital!"

Grey walked over to Sasuke.

"Yes he will." Gigas transformed again and had Grey pull out a syringe.

He stabbed it into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke screamed in pain from Grey's act. Yukimura panicked.

"Grey! Stop! Wait the hell are you doing?"

"Your friend is dying, so I ejected him a special shot meant for those close to death. This will keep his heart pumping, but it won't tend to the wounds. We'll have to cross back through any village and find a doctor to tend to his condition."

"Grey..." Luka spoke up. "We better get moving. I hear the sound of soldiers marching out of the city and chanting something. It won't be long until they find us."

"Okay."

Gigas sent out a frequency to have three horses ride to their location. They saddled them and then departed back to Kai at full speed. Yukimura rode with a sense of fear in his heart.

"Sasuke... Hang in there... It's too early for you to leave this world..."

_Meanwhile, back in Oshu, near a flowing river..._

"You're late."

"Hold your head up before it falls off your neck, Illsaide. I just escaped a soul forging ritual back in Owari."

As Illsaide and Jeanne gathered with his troops, Vicky came out from behind a tree running with a torn kimono. Illsaide greeted her.

"Victoria, I have returned."

"Illsaide!" She called out to him as tears fell down her face once more. "I've missed you." She then hugged him with joy in her heart, unaware of what was truly going on. "Illsaide, I cried when you suddenly vanished with the whole kingdom of Serge. I'm so happy to see you again!" He was quiet for a bit. Vicky then got off him. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I forgot that you're a germaphobic! All these years away from you and even spent with you, I could never hug. I'm too selfish! I'm sorry Illsaide."

Jeanne then walked up to her.

"Do you know...?"

Vicky then looked up to her.

"Jeanne? What are you doing here? And what do you mean by that question?"

"Vicky, do you know where we are standing?"

Vicky looked around. A tree with a arrow slowly formed around its lower branch started to give her another flashback.

**Flashback starts**

A young man with his soldiers ran to the river where a enemy army stood on the other side of the river.

"Father!"

In there hands was an old man crying out back to his son.

"Masamune!"

The ones commanding the enemy army then sent out a direct command.

"He have him surrounded! Prepare to die, blood lusting One Eyed Dragon!"

The old man then made a declaration that would cause him his life.

"Masamune! Don't worry about me! Kill everyone here! Even me! Don't let them escape or win!"

"Father... all troops! Attack! Leave not a living man to live!"

As the enemy troops attacked, Vicky's memories started to reveal that she was once again in Megohime's memories. She looked around the old area and where the battle between the Date army and the enemy troops fought against each other; then she looked at what she was wearing. Her silver hair was sticking out of a hooded veil and her body was shaped out by an ancient Umbran witch clothing, made in azure blue and embroiled with golden laces. As she examined the guns in her hands, two other Umbran Witches ran passed her and called back to her.

"What are you doing? Let's go!"

Vicky looked up to see a giant creature descend over the battle where the Date army fought near the river. She ran to join the other Umbran Witches as the battle between the Umbran Witches and the Angels occurred at the same time and space where the Date army rushed in to save Lord Terumune. As she shot at the large Angel flying over the battle field, one of the creatures three heads then reached out and ate the two Umbran Witches that were with her. Consistently shooting at the monster, she jumped back and forth, dodging the monster's attacks. Suddenly, the monster started to fly away, speaking in Enochian as it left the field. Putting her guns away, she looked ahead of her as the young Masamune ran to his dead father's side. He was under the tree where the stray arrow had been shot at the lowest branch on the tree. The soldiers surrounded the young commander to grieve with him. Masamune then lifted his head from his father's chest and looked at the silver haired witch in blue. He walked away from his soldiers and his father's body to speak to the young witch, even though the other soldiers couldn't see her. He looked her in the eyes with anger in his heart against the witch. In his left hand was a bullet he found in his father's body. He looked at the bullet and then at the witch.

"Are you the Shinigami who took my father's life?"

With sad eyes, Megohime removed the blue hood surrounding her face and hair. He looked at her in shock. The person he was looking back at was a gorgeous silver haired witch at the same age as him. She bowed to him in repentance before the flashback had ended.

"I am so sorry. My lord... husband."

**Flashback ends**

Vicky almost falls over after seeing Megohime's memories again. Vector caught her before she landed on her knees.

"Can you feel her pain, Victoria?"

"Her... pain..."

"Those sharp heart arches are from her; from Megohime, the left eye of Chaos."

"Yes... Illsaide... what's happening to me?"

He then looked at the moon and then answered her.

"Victoria... there's... something I want to tell you."

"Illsaide, what's the matter?"

He kept looking at the moon in shame.

"You're going to be shocked when I tell you that your mother had a family before she met your father." She looked up to the sky, wondering why he was gazing at the moon. He then spoke again. "Victoria, remember when we first dated at the Vigrid cafe?"

"Yes... I remember... you confessed to me that you couldn't hug me or kiss me because you were a germaphobic. I was hurt when I heard that because I couldn't get close to you at all."

He changed his appearance to Kojuro and then walked to Jeanne.

"That was a lie... that I told you and my people of Surge on why we could never be together." Jeanne nodded her head in agreement for the statement he was about to give Victoria. "Victoria, the reason why we can never be together... is because... you may be the daughter of Trevor Edge, but I am Roselee's son." She looked at him in shock. "We are half siblings Victoria and unfortunately this love you have for me is driven by the blood lusting sin of the left eye of Chaos: Megohime. Which is why I've set up a special spell to free you from these terrible sins. Do not be alarmed... but I'm afraid Megohime's memories must now be erased in hopes that you can be free from me for the rest of your life, dear sister." He then walked away from Vicky and then to Jeanne. Without looking back, he gave her the heads up. "Jeanne... you know what must be done. Cleanse her from this illicit curse."

Vicky started to panic from seeing what Illsaide was about to do.

"Illsaide! What are you doing? I don't understand!" Tears started to fall down her face again, burning her eyes and her cheeks. "Why? Why didn't you just tell me the truth? I could have welcomed you into my father's house as my brother."

He looked back at her with dark cold eyes.

"I broke mother's promise. I wasn't suppose to intervene with her new family. When my father, Tamura Lassen, was exiled from the Chrono Clan, mother went into exile and asked of me that if she were to fall in love again, that I should never intervene in their lives at all. I broke that promise to save you."

"Save me from what?"

"..To save you from remaining a half soul for longer than you should. I don't want your life to ruled by spell bound manipulators who have a say of who should take what path and who should not exist from the start. I want you to free, Victoria. I want you to choose which life you want: The life as the wife of the One Eyed Dragon or the life of the exiled princess of Selan. This is my last will to you as your brother."

She held her chest and tried not to cry. The pain was so embearable that she recoiled away from her brother. Upon taking a few steps back, she ran into someone, who grabbed her and tried to pull her away from Illsaide, who was now disguised as the Right Eye. It was Masamune. He was upset, thinking that his Right Eye had defected and had brought him back to the place where Lord Terumune had died just to torment him and insult him.

"Kojuro! What do you think you are doing? What nonsense is this that you speak of?"

Suddenly the sound of a horse from the distance came to the area. Masamune turned around to see who had followed him.

"What the? Two Kojuros?"

Kojuro dismounted his horse and ran to Masamune.

"Masamune, let go of Lady Megohime and run." He drew out his sword to the other Kojuro standing next to Jeanne. "This Craven wretch is mine!"

Illsaide then realized that the disguise was now useless and soon reverted back to his normal form. Jeanne took her guns out and pushed her glasses up to keep them from slipping down.

"Well, this certainly won't do! To hell with it! I'll perform the ritual without you, Illsaide! MICMA! (Behold!)" A wooden horse appeared before the three people with Jeanne sitting on top of the horse's head holding a long chain in her hand.

Masamune and Kojuro looked at what the red suited witch was sitting on and then sweatmark. Vicky started to panic.

"What the hell is that? Is that suppose to be terrifying? It's kind of erotic looking, if you ask me."

"Lord Masamune, this is no time for laughing matters. The enemy is before us! Although, you do have a point..."

Vicky then started to run away. The two men turned around and saw her dashing out of the area. Masamune yelled back to her.

"Mego, where the hell do you think you're going? This thing looks like shit! I don't even know why you're afraid of it!"

Jeanne started to swing the chain around in the air.

"One Eyed buffoon, you have no idea that what I'm using..." She smiled for a bit. "...is a device that was used on my fellow Umbran sisters during the witch hunt." She then directed the chain at Vicky. "The purpose of this attack... was meant to break their backs!"

She sent the chain to grab and latch onto the terrified silver haired girl. It pulled her back to Jeanne and onto the horse. Masamune and Kojuro started panicking from what they were seeing as Vicky was put on the back of the horse with the chains around her. Jeanne started to push her foot into Vicky's back as she gasped in pain.

"Ah!... No!...GWAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Jeanne then pulled the chains through Vicky's body, releasing a dark mist out of her chest. The wooden horse then vanished as it dropped Vicky's unconscious body to the grass.

Jeanne then spoke to Illsaide.

"The spell is complete. The left eye's memories are now no more. Let's head back to Berea."

As Illsaide reached for Vicky's body, Masamune quickly drew his swords at the ominous stranger and dashed at him to take his arm off. Illsaide jumped back and swiftly drew his rapier. He and Masamune were now face to face.

"Forgive me, One Eyed Dragon, but I am still in need of your wife..."

"GO TO HELL!"

In the great conflict, Masamune and Illsaide crossed their weapons constantly with sparks coming off of their blades. As they fought, Vicky slowly got up in pain. She looked up to see Masamune and her half brother fighting. She then recited a chant to separate her brother and Masamune.

"MAD ZILODARP! (God, reach forth and conquer!)"

In an instant, giant hands made of silver strands reached out and grabbed both Jeanne and Illsaide. It then threw them to the distance, right out of Oshu. Using her last strength, she got up and walked over to Masamune. They were in the same spot that they saw each other when he lost his father. He stood before her as she bowed down in shame.

"I am so sorry. My Lord... husband."

Masamune opened his eye in surprise from her answer. After looking at him with what was left of her will, she passed out. Masamune and Kojuro returned to Sendai; never to speak about what they saw over near the river where the tree with the arrow in its branch remained.

_(To be continued in chapter 12...)_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Vicky confesses the left eye's true feelings to the One Eyed Dragon; Sasuke's risky recovery with Illsaide  
><strong>_

"The spell is complete. The left eye's memories are now no more. Let's head back to Berea."

As Illsaide reached for Vicky's body, Masamune quickly drew his swords at the ominous stranger and dashed at him to take his arm off. Illsaide jumped back and swiftly drew his rapier. He and Masamune were now face to face.

"Forgive me, One Eyed Dragon, but I am still in need of your wife..."

"GO TO HELL!"

In the great conflict, Masamune and Illsaide crossed their weapons constantly with sparks coming off of their blades. As they fought, Vicky slowly got up in pain. She looked up to see Masamune and her half brother fighting. She then recited a chant to separate her brother and Masamune.

"MAD ZILODARP! (God, reach forth and conquer!)"

In an instant, giant hands made of silver strands reached out and grabbed both Jeanne and Illsaide. It then threw them to the distance, right out of Oshu. Using her last strength, she got up and walked over to Masamune. They were in the same spot that they saw each other when he lost his father. He stood before her as she bowed down in shame.

"I am so sorry. My Lord... husband."

Masamune opened his eye in surprise from her answer. After looking at him with what was left of her will, she passed out. Masamune and Kojuro then returned to Sendai; never to speak about what they saw over near the river where the tree with the arrow in its branch remained. After reaching the base, Masamune left her in the room where she recovered in after he knocked her out and brought her to Oshu with Cereza and the four other women in tow. As he walked out, he heard small footsteps walk down the hallway.

"Who's there?" He then spotted the stuff cat in a pair of small arms. "Oh, it's only you. Go to bed already."

Cereza didn't move another step. She looked at him and then talked to him.

"Mr. Masa, is Miss Getty okay?"

"That's none of your concern. I don't plan to stay up all night and talk to you, so go back to your room or else I'll drag you back there from your hair."

"I want to see Miss Getty." He looked at the small girl silently. "I want to see if she's okay."

He stared back at her with a frustrated glare. She turned her head away, trying not to scream from seeing his angry face. He then replied to her.

"Ten minutes." She turned her head back to him. "That's it. You fall asleep and I drag you back to your room, understand?"

The small child nodded her head and then sped walk past the tired commander. She slid open Vicky's room door and walked inside. Sitting down next to her, the child talked to Vicky's sleeping body.

"Miss Getty, can you hear me?" The child looked at her toy cat. "Cheshire wants to know if you're okay. We both worried that Mr. Masa might have hurt you and made you leave, so we wanted to talk to you. If you can hear us, please open your eyes."

Masamune walked out of the room and Closed the slide door behind him. As he waited outside, his head was spinning from what he overheard when he caught up with Vicky near the riverside.

"Illsaide... he was Mego's half brother. So... Old man Kiyoaki had a previous family before Mego, so that means more pains in the ass for me to deal with. Shit!" He turned and looked at Vicky again. "Could it have been her who... no... it can't be that same person I saw that day my father died. If she is that same person, then that means that... I'm getting in bed with a family traitor. However, what's really bothering me was that thing that red suited clown pulled on Mego. She said the technique was meant to snap spines in half, but Mego seems unharmed by the attack. What did those bastards do to her?"

**Flasback starts**

_**Seven years ago...**_

Young Masamune was out hunting with his soldiers when word from a messenger came in.

"Lord Masamune!"

The young man turned to the messenger.

"What is it now?"

"It's Lord Terumune! He's been abducted by the Hatakeyama family. They going to try to escape with him in their grasp! We have to stop them before they pass the riverside!"

Alarmed by the news, Masamune gathered his troops and marched to the riverside to confront the Hatakeyama clan. As they closed in, an ambush came into play by the enemy generals. Surrounding the Date army from escaping.

"Father!"

"Masamune! Don't worry about me! Kill everyone here! Even me! Don't let them escape or win!"

"Father... all troops! Attack! Leave not a man alive!"

As the armies clashed swords and shot arrows, unknown gun shots were going off during the battle. In such chaos, the enemy soldiers tried to retreat. Thinking that the Date Army had brought a mercenary group with them. However, what they didn't realize was that another battle was going on in the same area that they were at. After slaughtering the remaining soldiers from the Hatakeyma army, Masamune walked over to his father's dead body. He bent down over it with a sense of grief in his heart. Suddenly, when he placed his hand on his father's body, a bullet was half way buried in his chest. Masamune pulled out the bullet as his soldiers gathered to grieve for the lost of Lord Terumune. For a few seconds, the young general heard words that were neither Japanese or English echo through the sky. He lifted his head up and saw a massive figure flying above the red stained field. He looked at the bullet and then at the creature still flying away.

"This isn't a musket shell... what is this? And where did it come from? And what the hell was that flying above here? Was that a specter?"

He then stood up over his soldiers and turned around. A young girl wearing an ancient blue clothing with a hooded veil covering her silver hair and over her face stood away from the group with her guns held out to the sky. She looked up in disappointment. Unable to kill the monster that took the last of her late mother's people from her. As she stood still, Masamune walked over to the girl with the bullet in his hand. He looked at the bullet and then at the blue witch.

"Are you the Shinigami who took my father's life?"

With sad eyes, the young girl removed the blue hood surrounding her face and hair. He looked at her in shock. The person he was looking back at was a gorgeous silver haired witch at the same age as him. She bowed to him in repentance before the flashback had ended.

"I am so sorry. My lord... husband."

**Flashback ends**

Clear in thought, Masamune then recalled his past actions to find this person he met on the day of his father's death.

"The Blue Witch... I've been trying to find her for the last seven years with my soldiers thinking that I was insane. And now I'm realizing that she was Mego all this time. But something feels wrong here. When I first saw her, she acted as if she had recognized me. However, when I saw her again during the journey to Cirqus Maximus... she acted as if she didn't know me at all. It's either the fact that Mego has a twin sister with silver hair or... her alter ego is the blue witch everyone kept talking about for those last seven years that apparently can travel through time. Now that I've found her and discovered this unusual secrets of hers, what should I do with her? Should I let her go and file some divorce papers in secret if she actually is Mego? Or should I just kill her? Ugh! My head hurts!"

Back in the room, the child pet her head in a gentle stroke. Vicky then started to open her eyes. The child leaps at her with joy.

"Yeah! Miss Getty's awake!"

Masamune opened the door to see her again. Vicky slowly lifted her body while covering herself. Masamune had the maids remove her torn kimono and tend to any injuries that she might have suffered when he and Kojuro returned to Sendai. One of the maids only bandaged her feather-shaped scar, mistaking it for a hazing injury. Vicky turned to the child and pet her small head with a smile on her face.

"Little Cereza... you worried about me, didn't you? I knew you were a good child." She looked at Masamune leaning against the door and then at Cereza. "Sweety, can you head over to that blue drawer and pick a dress for me, dear?" She then turned to Masamune and raised her tone for a bit. "Do you mind?"

He walked out and then closed the door again. Cereza then pulled out a sky blue kimono and brought it to Vicky, who was now starting to get out of her futon. As Vicky started to dress herself, Cereza commented on Vicky's long silver mane as the child started to braid Vicky's hair into two braids similar to what she had when they both sat back on the futon.

"You have such pretty silver hair."

"Oh thank you, Cereza."

"Are you a princess, Miss Getty? Princesses are both beautiful and kind, just like you are."

She looked at Cereza, but her head was turned around by the child's small hands. She then answered her as she scanned the room with bookcases containing English text on each one of them.

"I was..."

"You were? What happened? Why did you stop being a princess? Mummy always talked to me about how princesses had such pretty hair, fair skin, and fancy dresses. You once had those, right? So why did you stop?"

Vicky looked at the door, which shaped Masamune's shadow from outside. Her heart then started to speak out of what was in both Megohime and Vicky's hearts.

"I stopped being a princess because... I felt confused."

"What's that mean?"

"I didn't know what I wanted in life. Cereza, as simple as it sounds, being a princess was a huge deal for me. I had to be well educated, have healthy grooming habits, act lady-like when in company, and..." She paused for a bit as the child finished braiding Vicky's hair into two braids. The braids hung from separate sides over the front of her shoulders. "...I had to marry someone of royal blood. The sad part about being a princess is that you don't have a will on who you want to be with for the rest of your life. Your family wants you to marry someone with money so that they can not only have a good rep, but that you would be fed and clothed once separated from them. They don't care about what's truly in your heart. They would rather see that you grow up to be a fool... a beautiful fool. Someone who would care less about what they want what's best for themselves, but would marry rich and ignore all the terrible acts that their spouse is doing."She turned to look at Cereza. "You're a lucky girl, Cereza. You are what God truly intended for you to be. At least you have a will of who you will love someday and want to spend the rest of your life happily married to. I'm a pawn. And a pawn is worthless without anyone to give them a command of where to go next."

"A... pawn? What's a pawn?" The child looked at Vicky put her hand toward her chest. She then asked about what Vicky meant by 'to be free.' "Doesn't your mummy want you to be free, Miss Getty?"

"I don't know... she left me long ago and I was raised by my father. If she was still alive, I don't think she would have wanted me to marry into royalty. Actually, I think she would have took me back to Europe and let me join you and your mother's sisterhood of Umbran Witches. And... possibly would have given me the honor in dying by their side as well. Freed from these chains..."

Masamune frowned from overhearing her answer to Cereza. He then drew the slide door open.

"Okay. Time's up kid. Go to bed."

Cereza slowly walked out of the room and out to the hallway. He pat her head slightly and then nudged her out. Masamune closed the door and walked to Vicky, who was dressed in her sky blue kimono with her silver hair braided into two, hanging from the front on each side.

"Europe... is that where you wanted to go and live the rest of your life, Mego?"

"These are what Megohime as the left eye of Chaos wanted in her life than to become your wife. I will tell you what she wanted from the start. These are her words that she wanted to tell you, but never got the chance: 'At least... the sisters could watch my back. And at least I could choose who I wanted to be with. Masamune...' "

"..." He looked at Vicky deeply into her eyes as she spoke the last remnants of Megohime's heart to him.

" 'You know that from the start that our marriage was arranged just for one man to save his own hide from being charred by your father.' "

"Yes, I know."

" 'With my mother gone, he knew that she wouldn't have a say of whether I would have married you or not. I could have ran away from Japan and hid on a merchant boat that headed back to Europe; but I couldn't take the risk.' "

"Why not?"

" 'I was so scared. I've never left my father's side before and he made sure that I would grow up without having to lift a finger on anything that had to be done. Lord Masamune, I can perform all normal activities, but when it comes to other activities like commanding an army, I don't even have a single clue on what to do. I can't even saddle a horse.' "

"..."

" 'I never wanted to grow up as a useless woman, but my father dedicated himself in making sure that I never did anything for myself.' "

He looked at her silently as her eyes looked away in sadness.

" 'The day your father died was the first time that I tried to run away from home. A pair of Umbran Witches that escaped the witch hunts in Vigrid came to Japan and found me. When they realized that I was Roselee's child, they wanted to help me fight. To gain a sense of how it would feel to be free. Free to move outside of the castle walls.' "

He frowned at her and then looked at her with a somber face from her next answer as tears fell from her eyes.

" '...But... I never thought that my weapons would take a innocent man's life from this world. I couldn't leave to Europe with that in my mind. The Umbran Elder would have rejected me isf she saw his blood on my hands. The guilt was terrible. I just wanted to die. I felt unwanted. I knew eventually that you would never forget my face. You would never forget who that blue witch was that killed him seven years ago. I saw no way of escaping my sins. So I stayed here until Gin Tsuki fell over Japan three months ago.' "

"Why did you wait that long?"

"This unusual pain. I should have known that it came from Victoria's heart. She wanted to see Illsaide again. In my dreams, I would see his face just as she remembered it. Eventually, I knew he would return... and he did. Illsaide came back. Even though he left Europe from the 800 year gap and came to Japan during the Sengoku period, I still recognized him regardless if my soul was in half. He told me a way that I could be free. So I listened to him and then waited the night that I was about to be sent off to Sendai. He bribed the soldiers with me to take me to Mutsu's port. A ship departing to Vigrid was ready for me and the rest of the soldiers with me. I had no idea that he would pull this stunt. Killing both my people... and summoning the Angel's to attack father's castle.' "

Masamune opened his eye from hearing what she said. He knew that Kojuro had gone to that spot by accident, but had no idea that Angels were attacking the castle as well.

" 'I just wanted to be at peace and be free from this, but it looks like I was foolish to listen to him. What he truly meant by me being free... was that I had to atone for my sins and allow my other half to lead me through the rest of the way. You may call me Megohime, but I still perceive myself as Princess Victoria Selan. Even though her consciousness is gone, her memories are now mine." Her heart then spoke from Vicky's heart. "Lust of sin and blood. Her pains, her sorrow; I never had these when I was back in Europe 800 years time. I couldn't shed a tear until after I lost my father from a hurt attack. I didn't feel whole into I came here. Now that her guilt is mine, I feel that if I don't do something now, my heart is going to burst open."

"It's not too late to atone now. Not that I'm going to waste my time at being mad at you."

"But why are you not mad? I was the one that day who took your father's life. You looked me face to face the day of his death. You could see me when no one else could."

"I'm saying this to you because I'm not going to waste my energy in holding a grudge against you. It's now obvious to me that you weren't yourself until the night that Gin Tsuki happened. You wanted to be free, but the way I see it: You wanted your soul to be reunited so that you could know what happiness felt like, didn't you? It wasn't about joining the Umbran Clan and heading to Europe. It was all this tie about you becoming whole again." She looked at him as the tears stopped rolling down her face. " I have a whole country to conquer very soon after this Medius douchbag is out of the picture. And you are saying to me that I should torture you for taking his life?"

"Masamune, I can't be considered your wife anymore because we're you not the one who deemed me as a runaway? I left Miharu out of selfishness and I help a murderer conspire in my father's death! I have nothing to live for. I am only existing in this shell. How am I suppose to live now that I am undone? Now that I am whole again, I'm realizing that my half brother is now your enemy and I let him get away with it! Wouldn't it just be swift and quick to tell me to curse God and die?"

He turned his head to her again and looked at her with tears rolling down her face.

"From the start of both your childhoods, you both didn't know that Illsaide was your half brother, didn't you?"

"Of course not! He was my friend and I disgustingly fell for him. He made up these lies and refused to tell me the truth until after I became whole again. And it hurts me now that I know that he wants me to fulfill mother's wish in killing Medius, his half brother!"

He was now very angry. He then recalled what Illsaide had said to her.

"So are you basically telling me that you go against your mother's will and have your life snuffed out? You have a choice!"

"Masamune, listen to me! My father back from Selan is dead and I have nothing back there for me to live for! Ellie and Vector sided with Medius, Illsaide's a double agent, and Grey, cousin Grey... I don't even know if he's still alive or not. As for this era, both my mother and father are dead. My other soul's half had the nerve to runaway from Japan and head to Europe against your will! What make's you think I have anything left to live for? Once Medius finds me, or at least you cut me down, it'll all be over. Give me a reason that I haven't spoken of on why I should live, or else I'll be heading back to Miharu to join my father in death. Just as you wanted since he gave you a wife who wasn't his blood child to start with!"

He grabbed her and pushed himself on her body. She looked at him with a deep gaze as she moved her hands against his blue casual kimono. He then scooted against her and kissed her neck. She let out a gasp of pleasure. He whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to live?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Then tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"What you want to live for?" He then brought his face towards her and kissed her lips. "Do you want to live free with nothing and be isolated from everyone in fear? Or do you want to to be free to live and be loved? Just as your mother wanted?"

He kissed her again and pressed himself on her body in a passionate feeling. She closed her eyes, trying to feel his flesh come towards her's. Her suffering inside her had left when he grabbed her.

"Masamune..." She breathed heavily again as he took his lips off of her's. "What are you doing?"

He then grabbed her kimono belt and slowly started to untie it.

"I never had feelings for you, Mego. But when I realized that you were the blue witch, I always wanted to touch you. You were the enchantress that I first laid eyes on for the first time." They locked lips again and took off their clothes. They were now in deep passion for each other.

As they embraced each other, outside of the room the soldiers overheard ever sound they both let out in their pleasurable play. The sounds were so loud that Cereza woke up and walked to Vicky's room door. She saw the soldiers standing outside in awe and Kojuro facepalmed. The lieutenant then spoke to himself.

"They decide to have sex after returning... and I wonder if they had forgotten that their is a child still here with us? Lord Masamune, I know you've always wanted the blue witch that you saw that day seven years ago in a sexual desire, but try to hold back when you know your actions will influence the men..."

"Mr Kata?"

"Uh oh... little one. What are you doing out of your bed? You need your sleep."

"I hear Miss Getty and Mr. Masa making loud noises. Are they fighting again?"

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Uesugi, in an approach to a camp..._

Night fall had the escaping warriors from Berea moving at full speed toward Kai Province. Grey then felt an familiar presence nearby.

"Yukimura! Stop!"

They halt their horses from going any further.

"Grey, what's wrong?"

Grey got off and walked his horse to the outer fields.

"The smell of ashes always will linger on your soul Illsaide! You can't run from me forever so come out now!"

Luka looked at Yukimura and then at Grey.

"Grey, who are you talking to?"

A voice then answered back to them from behind.

"Fine by me, son of Fulgar. From your senses of smell, you always knew that I smelled like the ashes of time."

Yukimura and Luka turned around and got off their horses with Sasuke still resting on Grey's horse. Luka then looked around them as soldiers from out of nowhere appeared. Armed and ready for war. They wore their flags proudly with the symbol of a clock on them.

"That crest... wait! Are you the missing prince of Surge?"

"I am."

Yukimura then replied confused to Luka.

"Grey, Luka, what's going on? Who is this man?"

"Sanada Yukimura, this is Illsaide Lassen of Surge. It was a kingdom from back in our era that everyone in Europe referred to as true paradise. It was called that because there was no crime, it was beautiful, the citizens were sweethearts and everyone lived in harmony with the neighboring kingdoms and their citizens. Five years ago, the whole kingdom vanished into then air, land and citizens themselves."

"The whole kingdom vanished? How was this possible?"

Gigas then spoke up.

"Illsaide is just like Medius. They have the blood of Chrono Mages flowing through their veins. That blood allows them to control time: giving them the power to see the future, change certain eras' history, and decide who or what has the right to exist. Surge was perceived as what many called true paradise, but in truth, Illsaide used his powers to alter every citizen's history. From poverty to wealthy. From criminal to redeemer. From useless to useful. From enemy to friend. All the things he did to his people and all that came to Surge was to make it look perfect, but the only thing flawed about the kingdom itself..."

Illsaide finished Gigas' answer.

"...was the heir and ruler himself. You're correct as ever, Lord Gigas. Just as I always expected from the king of Sejus in Alkaisa, you've always been a calculated and tactical man who never wanted to change his kingdom unless he feared that it would be threaten by outside forces. I changed my kingdom so that mother would come back to see me. I haven't seen her in over thousands of years and being the ruler of Serge alone, I should've made myself the king of the whole land for those last few years. Instead, I had decoys take on my name and I disguised myself as a general so that when they died, at least the heir would be safe. However, I had no idea that she had moved on in her life and didn't want anything to do with me anymore. That's when I decided to erase the existence of Surge and its citizens altogether."

Grey flinched from Illsaide's answer.

"Wait! You erased the whole land of Serge? I thought the land was attacked by Saul and that's how it disappeared."

Jeanne then appeared to Illsaide's side.

"You sure don't look at the whole picture, do you Grey? Just like your imbecile ancestor, who you surprisingly allied yourself, you don't know your friends from your enemies. If you did, you would have already known who Illsaide truly was after he disappeared."

"Jeanne, I'm fully aware of who is my enemy and who is my friend. I know that Ellie and Vector have sided with Medius. I know that Vicky has been crying her eyes out to see Illsaide again after he unexpectedly dumped her and then vanished from Europe completely." He then looked at Yukimura, who was checking to make sure that Sasuke was still breathing. "I also know that even if I tried hard to bond with my grandfather in this era, it won't change the mindset of my mother's family members about me. They'll still reject me since I carry my father's name instead of the name of Takeda." Yukimura looked up from hearing Grey's answer. "But now is not the time for us to engage in another fight. Illsaide, I know that you still care about Vicky and the rest of us, but you mustn't presume us as the enemy and start fighting us so quickly. We need your help."

Illsaide looked at Sasuke still sleeping in the saddle of Grey's horse.

"One of Grandfather's people has been mortally wounded and you want my help to aid him? Grey, do remember that every aspect I touch in any era will change history."

"I know that! If you still call me your friend, then please, help us save Sasuke."

Luka pulled down Sasuke off the horse and handed him to one of Illsaide's men. Sasuke started to blink and speak slowly.

"G-G-General, what's going on?"

Yukimura walked over as the men escorted the injured ninja to the camp area.

"Grey found us some help. Don't worry Sasuke. You're going to be okay."

Luka watched as Yukimura and Sasuke went to the camp. He then turned to Grey.

"Grey, I got a bad feeling about this..."

"Me too. We better follow them."

As they started to walk to the camp, Jeanne stopped Grey.

"You'll go no closer."

"Why not?" He said in a cold tone.

"Look at Gigas first before you go any farther."

She then walked off with Luka and Illsaide. Luka turned around.

"Grey, what's wrong?"

He held on to Gigas and then spoke to Luka.

"I don't think it's safe for me to go any closer. Go on ahead Luka."

He then looked at Gigas. The screen on the metal arm detected a barrier around the camp. He looked at the camp and then at Gigas.

"Gigas, what the hell is that?"

"I see now why Jeanne doesn't want you to go any where near the camp. Judging from the high amount of electricity coming from the camp, I suspect that that barrier is meant to keep out soul forged weapons."

"Gigas, I'm worried. What do I do?"

"Stay calm, Grey. Have faith that Sasuke will be alright."

"Okay."

_(To be continued in Chapter 13...)_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: The viewing of Grey's melancholy past as Sasuke heals; The War God of Echigo finds Illsaide's camp**_

"You'll go no closer."

"Why not?" He said in a cold tone.

"Look at Gigas first before you go any farther."

She then walked off with Luka and Illsaide. Luka turned around.

"Grey, what's wrong?"

He held on to Gigas and then spoke to Luka.

"I don't think it's safe for me to go any closer. Go on ahead Luka."

He then looked at Gigas. The screen on the metal arm detected a barrier around the camp. He looked at the camp and then at Gigas.

"Gigas, what the hell is that?"

"I see now why Jeanne doesn't want you to go any where near the camp. Judging from the high amount of electricity coming from the camp, I suspect that that barrier is meant to keep out soul forged weapons."

"Gigas, I'm worried. What do I do?"

"Stay calm, Grey. Have faith that Sasuke will be alright."

"Okay." He sat down on the soft grass and looked at the moon. "Even if Yukimura gets Lord Shingen to accept me as his descendant from the 800 year period, would it still change my mother's family so that I can be accepted as their heir? Or... am I changing history for the worst? Could I be setting up my own demise? Ugh! I'm worrying over nothing again. I know that I can't see what the outcomes will be, but what do you make of this, Gigas?"

Gigas was silent. The metal arm was scanning through Grey's memories to see what the young man was talking about. As Grey watched Illsaide's camp from afar, he then remembered his past with his mother's family members. He remembered how angry they were at him and his father. And how they denied his mother's existence from being apart of Clan Takeda. And how he remembered how much closer he was to his father and his father's relatives. Which brought great grief onto his heart.

**Flashback starts**

_12 years ago, somewhere near a small Japanese cultured village in Rausten, Europe..._

Grey was about to see his mother's family for the very first time in his life. He was excited to see them because his mother was a blood descendant of one of Japan's best Warlords from the Sengoku period: Takeda Shingen. What was odd about him meeting his relatives was that since the Eyes of Chaos took Japan 200 years back from his era, the last of the Takeda Clan were living in a refuge village in Europe. As they approached the village, his mother stopped him and his father.

"Now Grey, we're going to be meeting your grandparents and your uncles very soon. Please show your manners when you see them. Do not treat them like you do with your soldiers back at the castle. Are we clear?"

"Yes mother."

His father then spoke up.

"Fuu, this is the first time that Grey and I will be meeting your family. You never talked to me or him about them until now. Just how long has it been since you've last been to your home village?"

"Nathan, I haven't seen my family since we started dating and that was 15 years ago. You know that we eloped out of our families' wishes, but what I did was selfish. By leaving them, I had cut out a important part of Grey's bloodline history. He is one of Lord Shingen Takeda's heir to Clan Takeda. Since my great-great-great-great grandfather left Japan with his family during the Eyes of Chaos, I thought it was best if our son knows the truth about his nationalities."

"What do you mean you haven't seen your folks in 15 years? Sweetheart, why did you keep your folks a secret to me and our son? Are you doing this because you want them to take you back into Clan Takeda? Or are you scheming their demise by making our son their next heir?"

"None of those. A couple of months after I married you, I received news from travelers from my home that my brother Sado married my sister-in-law Umi and were going to start a family here in the refuge village. But something weird happened. News came in six months after Umi announced she was pregnant, and said that Umi had a miscarriage and could never have any more children after that. Soon, more news came flooding in saying that my family and their spouses had been hit by a infertility curse. My eight brothers were crushed and the last news I heard from my home was that Kagerou's wife, Hikaru, had a miscarriage as well. Nathan, I came back home because I'm worried about my family. From hearing these news, I've found myself thinking that Grey is the only one who was born with Takeda's blood and no one else in my family was able to reproduce. I have to see them to know that they're okay."

"Well..." He thought to himself. _This curse sounds familiar... could it be the imbred curse that Hera placed on my ancestor centuries ago after he defeated her and her husband, Mathias? It has to be it because I heard a story similar to this before. When my grandfather married my grandmother, she said that her family soon after the marriage was decided, became cursed with infertility. If that's the case, then I need to get my son and my wife away from here. For all I know, by us entering the village, we are forfeiting our lives. _"Sweetheart?"

"Yes?"

He looked at his son, who was sitting on the grass field, eating dango candy that his mother had ordered from her home village a few days back.

"Grey looks tried. How about we just stay at a inn tonight and then go home around sunrise tomorrow?"

"Nathan, Grey's fine. Look at him! He's eating Japanese tradition candy without making a fuss so let's just go see them and then spend the night here, okay? Quit trying to run my life!"

"Sweetheart... I'm only saying this because I feel that we could be in danger once we enter the village."

"Nathan stop! I know you worry about me and Grey, but I assure you! There's nothing to be afraid of, okay? Once we talk to them, you'll see that Grey will be welcomed in with open arms. Now then, let's go! My feet are killing me!"

Nathan looked at her as she walked to the village ahead of him and Grey. He then whistled for Grey and they both followed her to the Refuge village. Upon entering, the citizens were staring at Grey and his father as they passed by. A few minutes later, they reached a wooden mansion with a slide door at the entrance. The maids then informed the owner who it was. The doors then opened for Grey and his parents. Upon entering, Nathan and Fuu bowed in respect to Fuu's father. Grey didn't bow because he didn't know what was going on, so Nathan had to grab the back of Grey's shirt to have him pay the same amount of respect to her family. As they walked inside, Grey looked around at the family crest on the tablets that hung from the walls. He then gazed at a fan that portrayed a picture of his ancestor, Sanada Yukimura, going into battle with valor and courage. He and his parents then reached the meeting hall, where his Grandmother, Aunts, and Uncles waited for him. After bowing once more, they sat down on the floor. His grandmother then spoke to his mother without walking over to her.

"Fuu..."

Fuu got up and quickly hugged her mother.

"Mother, it has been too long. How are you?"

"I've been better..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

One of the eight brothers, Kagerou, then spoke up with an angry tone in his voice.

"You've got some nerve coming back here, Fuu."

"Wait..." She started to become scared. "What... What's going on? Why is everyone so angry?"

Her mother looked at Grey and then at her daughter.

"I always knew that you would disappoint me. I always knew that you should have married King Medius instead of Him! By you running away from home and then returning 15 years later, you have brought shame to our family! Shame that could kill us all!"

"Mother?"

Sado then spoke up.

"Fuu, you have cursed us. You brought this upon all of us. And it was all because you said 'you loved HIM!' The God of Lightning and Thunder..."

"Sado... why is everyone so angry?" She started to tear up and cover her mouth. "I haven't seen you for 15 years and this is how you treat me? Has no one a thought that they would miss me?"

Grey looked at his relatives hostile faces and then turned to his grandfather, who walked to seat himself next to his wife. Grey thought to himself.

"_What's going on here? These are mom's family members? How odd... Mom told me that she lost her entire family in a massacre here in Rausten when she was five. If these are her real family members, then why did she lie to me? Her only son? Was she scared of something if I knew? Or... is this her being shallow... like back at home with the other royal families? Ever way... I better say something and get my parents out of here. The souls of my aunts and uncles cry out for blood as we sit here apathetic."_

Grey then spoke up.

"Uh... Dad? I don't feel so good... can we go see a doctor? I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Nathan then spoke up. He heard his son's excuse, but ignored it for a bit.

"You are all blaming the wrong person." They looked at him. "She never gave you this curse on purpose. What she did was a sin of passion. She had nothing to do with your wives being cursed to never bare children for the rest of their lives. If you're going to blame someone, then put your blame on me. I do not wish to see my precious Fuu hurt by her own family."

The old man then raised his finger and pointed at Grey.

"God of Lightning and Thunder... it is her fault. We wanted no part of our family to join with your's. As a result, you brought forth to us... YOUR DEMON SPAWN!"

Grey was in shock from what his grandfather had said.

_"Demon spawn? Wait a minute! Is this old man saying that I caused the infertility curse? Mom! Dad! For Eversing's sake, cut the talk short and let's go! We need to get out of here! I smell freshly sharpened blades in here!"_

The old man started to raise his voice as his family started to stand up.

"Ever since Japan was destroyed by the Eyes of Chaos, we've wanted nothing to do with any holy servants of the Heavens. We just wanted to go back to our home and keep the traditional Japanese culture from being erased from history... But it looks like our fate was sealed as soon as that Massive Tsunami hit and swallowed the whole land." The old man and his eight sons then drew their katanas to Grey and his parents. "FUU! IN YOUR WICKEDNESS, YOU HAVE BROKEN THE ANCIENT COMMANDMENT OF OUR CLAN! CRAFTING A BOND WITH THE ONE WHO TOOK AWAY OUR FAMILIY'S PAST, OUR PRESENT, AND OUR FUTURE! OUR ANCESTOR'S HONOR HAS BEEN DESTORYED BECAUSE OF YOU AND THEREFORE, THE CLAN OF TAKEDA SHINGEN WILL NEVER LIVE ON!" The brothers then drew closer with their swords. Grey got up and shield his mother. Nathan drew out Clan Fulgar's double edge sword, Kin Hekireki (Gold Thunder), and put his back towards the wall of the meeting hall with his family behind him. The old man then finished his angry speech. "THE LAW OF OUR ANCESTORS ARE CLEAR... THAT YOU SHOULD BE PURGED FROM THIS LAND AND FROM OUR FAMILY BLOODLINE FOR ALL ETERNITY! AS FOR THE IMPURE CHILD, HE SHALL NEVER INHEIRIT THE SPIRIT OF TAKEDA AS LONG AS WE STAND STRONG! KILL THEM ALL!"

Nathan then started to surge electricity around him, creating a barrier around him and his wife and son. The son's then stood back along with the father. Fearing that if they get too close, they would surely die. Nathan then spoke up again.

"It's like I said before... you should be blaming me, not Fuu. Fuu is still your daughter, regardless if she can carry on your family name or not. However, where I come from is the path of peace. I put up this barrier to make you remember that you are still human beings while I am of Divine blood. If you trespass through and try to hurt my family, then it will be Eversing that will cut you down! What was brought upon your family was a everlasting curse from my ancestors fighting the Goddess of Ruin and Death: Hera. You have to learn to live out your days in peace without anger in your hearts. Only then will the curse be broken, but it has to be of your will. Not mine's. So if you want to kill me, your daughter, and my son, then I will give all of you a fast and merciful death. COME AT ME AND FEEL HEAVEN'S POWER ON EARTH!"

With fears in their eyes and their hearts, the old man and his sons put down their swords and wept. The old man then yelled one last word of anger to his daughter.

"FINE! GO LIVE YOUR LAST DAYS WITH HIM AND YOUR MONSTROUS SON! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, YOU ARE NO CHILD OF MINE!"

Grey walked out shook up while holding his mother's hand, who was now weeping. Nathan walked them safely out of the village and patted his son on his back. They rode back that night to the family castle. Fuu slept in the family car as it drove back to the city as the father and son spoke to each other in calm tones.

"Did he scare you, kiddo?"

"A little..." He scratched his head while still a little shaken up. He tried not to cry. "So mother's been exiled because of us... And it's all because we existed as their enemies. Even though we never meant any harm... fine. I see how it is."

"Tell me Grey."

"Yes Dad?"

"What were you afraid of?"

Grey hesitated for a bit and then answered back.

"I was afraid of losing you and Mom."

"Is that why you made up that excuse of having stomach aches?"

"Yes." Grey answered surprised that he heard him during that feud.

Nathan patted his son and smiled. His smile, however, was sad.

"Grey, I want you to hear me out while I'm still with you. In due time, we will die and end up leaving you forever. However, this is the only solemn oath I ask of you as your father... I want you to be strong for our sake with that time comes. It's okay if you don't inheirit your mother's family's will. Because I want you to remember this... as long as you are my son, you will always be special in both of our eyes." He hand Kin Hekireki to his son. "Remember Grey... no matter what happens, Eversing will always be with you."

**Flashback ends**

As Grey waited for Luka and Yukimura to come back, Gigas then spoke to him.

"That was you mother's family, wasn't it?"

"Huh?... Gigas, were you just reading my mind just now?"

"Forgive me Grey, Sometimes when your heart live hits 104 beats per minute, I get a transmission into what is going through your mind."

Grey was silent for a bit.

"Gigas?"

"Yes Grey?"

"You might be the late King of Sejus from Alkaisa, but the way you talk to me sounds almost like my father. He always asked if something was on my mind. And your right about what you just saw in my memories. Those were my mother's family members. After coming into this era and meeting my ancestor, I was hoping to have him accept me into the clan so that such hostility would never happen to us ever again. But it looks like my works could go in vain."

"Do not worry Grey. Yukimura has the same heart as you do. At this time, he is as much unsure of his abilities as you are. He wants to gain acceptance in the Clan, but doesn't realize that he will be accepted eventually. You just have to help guide him so that when it's time, he'll have Takeda make a decree in accepting the Holy Clans into his family. By then, the infertility curse will be broken."

"I hope that time comes... but... at the same time... I don't want to change them any worse than they are now. The last thing I want to drive the bloodline into joining forces with Medius when I go back."

_Illsaide's camp, somewhere in Uesugi, hospital area..._

As Yukimura and Luka waited for Sasuke's recovery, the sound of music then came on inside of the holding area, where Sasuke was sleeping. Yukimura walked over to hear the slow romantic music. He then recalled that night, three months ago hours after Gin Tsuki, he rode back to the capital with Getsuhime. Upon arriving to the castle, she collapsed while trying to walk with him to the gate. The soldiers ran to help their general give aid to her, but from seeing her silver hair, they had one glance at her and deemed her as the enemy. Without allowing their General to talk, they threw her in jail. She spent that night behind the bars for no reason and recalled one song that came to mind when she couldn't remember her name. He remember that he came down to see her and stood looking into the cell as she had her back to him, singing that slow, beautiful song.

Fly Me To The Moon (by Brenda Lee)

Fly me to the moon  
>Let me play among the stars<br>Let me see what spring is like  
>On Jupiter and Mars<br>In other words, hold my hand  
>In other words, darling, kiss me<br>Fill my heart with song  
>And let me sing for ever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you<p>

Fill my heart with song  
>Let me sing for ever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words,<br>I love... you

Illsaide then started to come out of Sasuke's holding area. Yukimura walked to him.

"Is Sasuke okay?"

Luka then noticed Illsaide's appearance.

"Illsaide, are you okay? Why is your skin pale?" He then got up and backed away. "Whoa! Hold on a second! You're not a vampire, are you? Our night would be hell if you were one!"

Yukimura looked at Luka and then at Illsaide.

"Oh! My lord, are you well?"

Illsaide looked at them while trying to with hold his pain.

"I'm... okay." He then spoke to Yukimura. "Young General of Clan Takeda, being a pure blooded Chrono Mage is a burden to me. When I said, 'Every aspect I touch in any era will change history," I meant it. A Chrono Mage is a being whose job to restore balance to certain time periods when one of the balances are disrupted. However, when it comes to saving a life... I have to give up some parts of my soul... so that others may go on living. In exchange, my age starts to catch up with me..."

They were in both awe from Illsaide's answer. The process that Illsaide had spoke of was in fact very dangerous. To heal certain souls, he had to sacrifice a piece of himself to heal their broken bones and open wounds. From using his power on Sasuke, he looked more in his 30's now than in his 20's like before. Illsaide then had the young general come with him to see the healed ninja in the next part of the tent. Yukimura looked at Sasuke's peaceful face and then noticed his bruises and wounds were no longer present on his body. Luka then decided to take on the issue that Grey had meant to ask Illsaide before.

"Illsaide, not that I can call you prince anymore since we now know your older than all the citizens in Europe; I had something to ask. Grey brought up the issue when we first met each other a few months after the Kingdom of Rausten was conquered by Medius."

"I'm listening."

"During his time hiding from Medius, he was rather suspecious of you from the start that he, Princess Victoria, General Vector, and Princess Ellie had met you for the first time as kids. He told me you looked exactly the same from when he was seven. Then when news came in about you dating his cousin, he noticed your social habit with others and then your social habits with Lady Victoria. According to what your people spoke of you, they said you were a germaphobic."

Yukimura caught word from the strange term and then asked.

"Luka, what's a germaphobic? Is it someone carrying a disease?"

Luka looked back at Yukimura and then at Illsaide.

"Yukimura, some of the terms I'm asking Illsaide right now won't exist until 800 years from your time. However, since you asked, I'll tell you. In our era, the term germaphobic on our good buddy Illsaide here means that he's afraid of getting sick from anything; it's a mental health problem which gives the fear of becoming sick from anything. Whether it's in the air, the water, the food, people he goes by, and anything in his home; he was rumored to be afraid of it all. Even just holding a sword could of made him sick." He lifted his finger and pointed at Illsaide with a serious look on his face. "For the last few years that I chased that witch Bayonetta, I also sought to solve certain royal mysteries around the kingdoms of Europe as well. Even though everyone in his kingdom claimed that he was afraid of getting sick, I discovered that he had lied about it. On September 15 at the ruins of the ancient arena in Vigrid, I followed you to that spot and saw you fighting off an angry mob... holding a sword and not even showing any signs of fear when blood flew on you. It was a group of Religious patrons that chased you and called you the devil that you cut down out of defense. What makes it worse is that this happened a few weeks after you told Lady Victoria that you couldn't even touch her because you were afraid of her making you catch something."

Illsaide turned his head and giggled for a bit. Yukimura stepped back from Illsaide's reaction. Illsaide walked to the outside of the tent and looked up at the hill where Grey sat patiently for Yukimura to come back and give the good news.

"I know that like his father, he would see to it that I suffer a billion times fold for ever single sin that I have committed." He turned to Luka and Yukimura. "You are a cunning and quick man, Luka. I must congradulate your father for having you as his child so brilliant for his time. However, your going to find out that I put a barrier around this camp to not only keep my half brother's army from attacking us, but to keep Grey from hearing this one truth in person. You are right Luka. I am a liar. I am no germaphobic, but a murderer. But there are always reasons for saying such lies to not only my people, but to Victoria as well."

Yukimura walked to Illsaide and looked up the hill where Grey sat quietly, staring down at them.

"Why would you lie to Getsuhime about yourself? What were you afraid of? She's beautiful and an excellent warrior in battle, regardless of the fact that she assumes that she's a witch. But what I don't understand is why you did such an act."

Luka then raised his voice.

"Illsaide, you been an huge asshole since we came here to help Sasuke! If you have something to tell us, then spit it out you heartless bastard."

Illsaide was silent for the moment. He watched as Grey on top of the hill caught wind of the argument and activated Gigas to have him evesdrop on what they were saying.

"Okay you two. I'll tell you since I can't escape now. Luka, you being apart of the newspaper committee in Europe should have already figured out who I was at the start with the lies and the so called perfect kingdom of Serge. However, I'm quite surprised that you haven't figured out that I have a strong resemblance to the late Roselee Selan. Black hair, dark eyes; she had these traits and your father during his time alive was about to expose the truth about who I was until he was killed by Balder 20 years ago. It amazes me on how you have missed that."

"And what of Roselee, Trevor's dead wife?"

"She had a previous family before she gave birth to Victoria." He then started to giggle again and turned to face Yukimura. "Rumors can either contain the truth or the lies. In Europe, they always seem to be truths. Yukimura, Trevor and Roselee are indeed Victoria's parents, but..."

Suddenly, he was interrupted when screaming from the distance. Grey heard the screams too and got up from where he sat on the hill and looked. About half a mile away from the camp, four women were being chased by a battlion of Ninjas chasing them. A conchorn echoed from the camps location. The women were riding as fast as they could to the camp area. One of them spotted Grey as he stood up to see what was going on.

"Ah!" Grey gasped from who he saw coming towards the camp.

"Oh Grey! My white knight with one arm! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"K-K-Katrina! Stop! Don't come any closer until you loose that angry mob!"

"Don't be silly Grey! My boss is waiting for me and my home girls to return, so don't send us away!"

"K-Katrina! STOP-!"

He stopped short when he felt a sharp object poke at his back. He leaped away from his location and then turned around. A man with a white cloth covering his head stood in the moonlight with his sword pointed at Grey. There were soldiers behind him that stood with their arrows ready and aimed at the camp. He then asked Grey.

"To whom do you serve?" He then noticed Grey's arm. "Are you a escaped prisoner of war or are you a living weapon without a master?"

The sound of horses whining then had Grey turn back and look at the four women. A female Ninja and her squad had uphanded the intruders that crossed into their land. Yukimura and Luka ran to give aid to Grey while Illsaide slowly walked towards where the commander of the army was.

"OH SHIT! AN AMBUSH! GREY!"

"GREY! HANG ON!"

Yukimura and Luka quickly ran up the hill to confront the commander. Yukimura then realized who they were up against.

"Luka! Wait a minute!"

"What's wrong now?"

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen... that man before us... is the ruler of Uesugi and the rival to Lord Shingen. He is the War God of Echigo: Uesugi Kenshin."

"Whoa! What the? Hey, hold on! Did Illsaide set us up to get captured because at least it gives me another reason to want him dead!"

They turned to look at Illsaide. The female Ninja halted Illsaide from going any closer with her knives ready to pierce his skin.

"Any person who dares enters into My Lord's land in the deep night is considered his enemy." She said as she held the knives to his head.

He then spoke up as he gazed at her eyes.

"Well... I see you're not harsh on the eyes, but that's good. I know someone with a strong passion as you. Of course, the one I speak of is not here at this moment. By having the courage to impede my path, I will do you and your lord the favor of having to fight my people. Jeanne! I know you can hear us and see us, but please put your guns away. The last thing I want is more innocent blood to be spilled."

The ninja then turned around and saw the red suited woman a few feet behind her pointing her guns at the ninja's head. Jeanne then lowered her weapons.

"I don't know what you're planning to do Illsaide, but it better be smart. We can't afford this small problem to delay us from our true goal, so be quick and clear the issue here. We still need them to take down Medius."

"Jeanne, please give respect to the ruler of Uesugi province, Uesugi Kenshin. I knew that he would be aware of our presence here, but I never thought he would be quick about it."

The ninja then spoke to her Commander as she lead Illsaide away from Jeanne to return to her Lord's side. Kenshin then spoke to the ninja as she returned to be with him.

"Thank you Kasuga. You're as quick and beautiful as always, my precious blade."

"It is my honor, my Lord Kenshin." She answered as she blushed and bowed.

She then had Illsaide present himself to Kenshin as she turned to her Lord's side. Kenshin then asked him.

"Are you the commander of this army?"

"I am. Forgive me, my Lord, my company and I are considered doctors that move across the land, giving their aid to whoever as been affected by war. We never meant to base camp here while a few miles away from your capital, so allow me to introduce myself, My Lord. My name is Lassen Illsaide. I'm from the kingdom of Serge, Europe."

"Europe? How odd. I have seen foreigners from that land come across Uesugi, but you look different. Are you a spy?"

"Forgive me again, my Lord. My story is rather... long and difficult to fathom. My friends here are all from Europe as well, but the young man with the spears is from here, Japan."

"I'm well aware of the fact that the young Tiger's cub was present. When I recieved news of your group basing your camp nearby, I suspected a surprise attack from my dear friend Takeda Shingen. However, I realized that that isn't his way of fighting his rivals. I would like to know why his general is in your company. Did he hire you to aid him?"

"I assure you, my Lord, the Tiger of Kai would never hire a group that he knows nothing about. My company recently left Oshu and were heading towards West when we spotted the young general traveling with two unknown men... and a injured friend. We based camp here to tend to their injured friend's wounds and bones, but we were careless and had forgotten about your wishes and presence. I humbly ask for your forgiveness. We do not wish to start war with you and your people here as of now. We currently have patients here that are in need of mending. Let us finish treating them and let us go in peace."

"You have a good heart that seems rather absent minded of the dangers around you and others. This act you speak of is something that I unfortunately cannot overlook, Lord Illsaide. You're motives are rather questionable and suspecious. You claim to have came from Europe, but you give aid to any who have been at war? To what's end do you wish to accomplish to this act?"

"I heard stories about a woman who goes across these lands with no idea of her existence. My only wish is to have my good deeds rewarded by being able to see her again. She's a dear friend of mine that I haven't seen in many moons."

Kasuga then flinched.

"Wait! A woman with no idea about her existence... are you talking about that silver haired witch that came through Uesugi sometime ago?"

"You saw... Victoria? What was she doing in Uesugi? Was she here during the spring time because I heard the flowers give off this romantic scent that can relax any tense soul."

"How can you be so calm? That woman was a spy sent from the province of Kai. She was working for my Lord's enemy!"

Yukimura froze from hearing Kasuga's answer.

_"My God! Getsuhime was telling the truth! She was being chased in Uesugi. So that means this must be the ninja she was talking about. How ironic..."_

Kenshin then turned to Yukimura.

"That look in your eyes... do you know her, young cub?"

"Y-Yes my Lord." Yukimura answered back nervously. "However, whatever she had done in her recon mission going through your land, she kept secret to herself. What information she knew of, she would not share with my Lord or me."

"I see... Tell me, young cub, would you like to know what her recon mission was away from your capital?"

"Wait! How do you about..."

"I can see her."

"You... you can see her?"

"That woman I saw was the most strangeous person I've ever saw. Judging from her fighting style, I'd say she might have been from that strange holy from Europe called Vigrid. I think the correct term for her is... Umbran Witch."

"Hold on! My Lord, how is it that you can see Lady Getsuhime? I can't see her and neither can Lord Shingen."

"Oh. I guess he never told you either."

"What has my Lord hid from me that I do not know of?"

"He can see her as well. When Shingen and my rivalry started, foreign news came in from travelers from saying that a dark event has occurred called 'The Witch Hunt.' A rather large group of foreign women traveled from their homes to here because they were being persecuted and didn't want to be put to death for crimes they didn't commit. As we fought at the river side, we both were near death when we saw these women in black skin-tight clothing run past us with western weapons in their hands and on their feet. As we looked up we saw Angel's coming down from the sky, speaking a Language that we could never understand. And we saw those women fighting them. These Angels, however, did not look like the ones that are preached of in the holy name of Echigo. It has been so long since we've seen those women around our homeland. However, if we could see your silver haired friend, then it means she's one of them. You see, young general, your friend Getsuhime was sent to Uesugi not to infiltrate the main base of my army, but..."

"...Lord Shingen sent her to protect you from the Angels, didn't he?" Grey answered without moving his head to face Kenshin.

Kasuga flinched from hearing what Kenshin had said. She looked at him with surprise.

"My Lord Kenshin, you knew our home was in danger and you spoke nothing of this? Why, my Lord? I gave chase to that woman when I first saw her because I feared she was a hired assassin sent for your life. Why did you not speak of this until now?"

Kenshin then turned to see Kasuga with shame in his eyes.

"My Kasuga, my precious flower, I could do nothing to stop those creatures from ascending down from the sky. For you see, I am the only one in our province that can see them... but I can't stop them. To issue an evacuation to our people would be too dangerous to carry out. Your life is as precious as the stars in the night sky, Kasuga. If I would have stopped that woman the minute I saw her approach Uesugi, I could have lost you as soon as the Angels touched down."

She blushed from hearing him say those few last but simple words.

"Oh my... forgive me, My Lord. I have been ignorant of the dangers around our people."

He walked to her and took her hand.

"It's okay, my beautiful Kasuga. In my heart, you will always be forgiven."

Flowers surrounded her as a pink light flashed from her hearing his kind words. Yukimura, Luka, and Grey stood confounded of what they just saw. Gigas then spoke up.

"Her hormone levels spiked."

The group then became silent from hearing Gigas. Kenshin then asked Grey after hearing the other voice present.

"Is someone there?"

Gigas spoke up again.

"Hello and good evening, Lord Kenshin. I am Gigas. The metal right arm that Grey has on his body. I'm sorry for not introducing myself so soon, but we must get on to the pressing matter at hand. Grey, gives news to him as you did to Shingen about Cirqus Maximus."

_Five minutes later..._

"So... that man is a harvester?"

"I'm afraid so. This tournament that has been advertised across Japan is a trap. Medius is someone that we call from our home a Soul Forger. He takes souls and turns them into weapons used to kill innocent people. I'm asking you, my Lord, that you let us send news of this across the land to warn the people of what he is doing."

"Young son of the God of Thunder and Lightning, how are you sure that spreading word of this will protect the other territories? Are you not afraid that your actions could evoke hostility if word of this were to get out about how certains soldiers have gone missing for so long? Be ready for a war if your actions are rewarded badly."

"This man took not only my parents, but my right arm and the life of the man who is my new arm. We to stop him before he starts moving from the West to the East."

"I don't feel certain of your story, but since I am not well aware of this man in Owari, then I will give you a chance to warn the Tiger of Kai. Send one of your men to the capital and give news of this from what you found in Berea to him."

Illsaide then went back to the tent where Sasuke was. Sasuke was up and stretching his arms.

"Man! I slept like a log, but I feel great." Sasuke turned to look at Illsaide. "So your the one that those four women spoke of? It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Illsaide."

"We can save the formalities later. Sasuke."

"Yes."

"Yukimura has asked me to tell you that you have a mission now."

"The general ordered this? Okay, what is it?"

"Head back to the capital in Kai and give word to Lord Shingen about what was found in Berea. We're going to need an army to bring down this city before its carnage spreads from the West to the East of Japan. I ask of you to be quick about this."

"Okay, I know what I have to do, but what about Grey, Luka, and the general?"

"They'll have to stay here for the time being. A messenger came in a few hours back before you were brought here and he gives news that Medius has sent an army after you and your friends. Kenshin will help them fight off the invading army, but you got to get word to Lord Shingen about this quick. My camp can only protect us from soldiers that wield soul forged weapons, but that's about it. Make haste and warn him that we need back up."

"Should've figured this would happen eventually. Alright. I'll leave now to warn my Lord of this. Hold your ground until we get back."

"We will. Be careful Sasuke."

The ninja departed, the moving army from the south of Uesugi's border entered in. Ellie was leading it."

"Alright people, listen up! Four men escaped our Lord's divine wrath and wrecked the top off of Cirqus Maximus. We only are here for the souls that signed their life away on the blood contracts, but as for the other beings that get in our way... KILL THEM ALL!"

_(To be continued in Chapter 14...)_


End file.
